Captured Then Loved
by BadBoyLoverrr
Summary: Jack and Jerry are Spies. And there latest assignment is kidnap Kimberly Crawford, daughter of the enemy. But what happens if Jack develops feelings for Kim. Will she feel the same? Will she forgive Jack and Jerry for kidnapping her? And will she ever believe her Uncle? EVENTUAL KICK
1. Chapter 1

Captured- Kickin It

Jack POV

I'm running. Running from the enemies. I can hear Jerry next to me running the same pace as me.

You must be confused now though.

My name is Jack Brewer. I am 16 years old. I work for a secret spy academy with my best friend Jerry Martinez. We've both been working here since we were 12. We are the best spies here.

It was 6am when I heard a knock on my door (I live at the academy, after I ran away from home). It was my 2nd in command Joan Malone.

"Brewer you are needed in the bosses office. You have 5 minutes to get ready." she said.

"Joan I've known you for 4 years. You can call me Jack" I said.

"Not whilst I'm working" she replied and then left my doorway.

I quickly put a white shirt on and a short sleeved black jacket. Then I changed from my pyjama bottoms into some black jeans.

I then headed to my bosses office. I knocked and heard him say come in.

"Mr Turner" I greeted.

"Jack take a seat" he said. And pointed to a chair. I could see the chair next to the one he was pointing at was occupied by Jerry. He gave me a nod as I sat down.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can start the meeting" he started but could see I was looking quite confused.

"Jack what is wrong?" he asked.

"Is it only the 3 of us in this meeting. Normally you have most of the spies listening in as well or at least Joan or Lonnie are present" I said.

"No today, this meeting is very important. I need my best spies here, so not even my own son is here" Mr Turner said blankly.

Mr Turner had a son called Arthur who is Jerry and my age but he acts like he is better then us. No wonder he isn't in this meeting because he is not a very good spy. He is only in group 3 whereas Jerry and I are in group 9. There is only 1 person in group 10 and that is Mr Turner. I think the only reason Arthur is actually in the academy is that he is related to the boss.

"As I was saying I need my best spies in this meeting and that is clearly you 2. I have a very important mission for you" he said. As he spoke he opened his drawer and collected up a small brown file labelled "Kimberly Crawford". He passed it to us. We opened it and read through it.

Full Name: Kimberly Ann Crawford

Age: 16

DOB: August 5th 1997

Appearance: Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5ft 4, small scar on right cheek.

Family: Mother- Annabel Crawford (deceased), Father- Kevin Crawford, Brother- Ashton Crawford.

A small photo fell out of the bottom of the file and I picked it up and looked at it.

Kimberly was a beautiful girl. She has an adorable smile and chocolate coloured eyes you could get lost in.

There was a few pages full of writing about her, but I skimmed through them quickly. I looked up at Jerry to see if he was just as confused as I was. He was mirroring my expression.

"Sir why are we reading about a teenage girl?" Jerry asked.

"Because, boys, I want you to kidnap her"

We both looked shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

I was the first one to break the long silence.

"Kidnap her?" I exclaimed in shock.

"That is what I said" Mr Turner replied, clearly a lot less shocked then Jerry or I.

"Sir, you've never wanted us to kidnap teenagers before. We've recruited them but never harmed them" I said.

"I didn't say necessarily harm her. And I don't see the problem, you've killed people before" Mr Turner said.

"Yes, we've killed bad people, who have murdered innocent people or robbed innocent people but we've never hurt anyone innocent, especially our age" I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Sir, what is the reason we need to kidnap her for?" Jerry asked.

"I was only a few years older than yourself. I had just graduated spy school with very good grades. So had my friend, Kevin Crawford. We had been best friends for years, always attending missions together. We were more like brothers then friends. Just like the two of you. We had had a plan to start our own spy school just like the one we had graduated from. I wanted to train young people up to be good spies and protect everyone that they could. Kevin had other ideas. He decided that he wanted to train young people up to help him earn money by robbing banks and stealing from places. We disagreed. In the end after many arguments he left but not before vowing he would make me regret my decision" Mr Turner looked quite sad by the end of his story.

"But sir why only now do you want to exact revenge on him?" I asked.

"Because after he left I hadn't seen him for a few years. Or heard from him. Not until my wedding anyway. I wasn't expecting to see him but it turns out he was invited. By my wife. It turns out that Kevin had also been married just a few months before but had only had a private ceremony. He or his wife Annabel hadn't invited any guests. But what I found out at my wedding was that my wife Melissa and his wife Annabel were sisters. I was shocked that I wasn't told before our wedding but Melissa said she didn't know and that her and Annabel weren't all too close. Kevin was just as shocked as I was at the wedding. I also found out that Annabel was pregnant at the time with Ashton Crawford" Mr Turner explained. Jerry and I had our mouths wide open in shock.

"So Kevin is your brother in law, and Kimberly is Arthurs cousin?" Jerry said.

"Yes Kimberly and her brother Ashton are Arthurs cousin and my niece and nephew. But I've only ever met them both when they were being christened. I don't feel like an uncle and the only reason I even went to the christening is because Melissa made me. These are her niece and Nephew by blood" Mr Turner said.

"That is a hell of a story and funny turn of events" Jerry said.

"But Sir why do we need to kidnap Kimberly?" I asked

"Because Kevin took some time off after his children were born. But after his wife died 6 years ago he has been getting back into being a spy again. He has built up the academy he wanted to and has been using his spies to get to me. Recently someone attacked my wife. She is alright now but very shaken up. I caught the culprit and he is from Kevin's Company. And I've had my different academies attacked over the last few years but one recently has been bought to my attention. My academy in New York was attacked and 2 spies were killed. One was a guard who has worked for me for 5 years and the other was a 19 years old trainee. Also they entered my money storage and robbed it completely. 5k was taken. I want you to kidnap Kimberly so I can get Kevin to agree to return my money and sign a contract saying he will not attack any more of my property nor the innocent" Mr Turner rushed through the explanation.

"How do you know he will sign the contract?" I asked.

"Because I know Kevin, and he would do anything for his children. Now I want you both to rest because you leave tomorrow" Mr Turner said.

We both got up and as we were leaving we heard Mr Turner say "good luck". We thanked him and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry and I met the next morning ready for our mission. We were equipped with weapons, and spy gadgets that would help us. We also took some chloroform in our backpacks just in case it would be needed. We were transported onto the Crawford's many acres of land by plane. We parachuted down. And unluckily for us we were seen.

And that is why we were running. Running from Crawford's spies.

Jerry POV

Oh man, oh man, oh man. Seriously they parachuted us into the middle of the academy grounds. What were they thinking. Couldn't they have done it on the outskirts and then Jack and I could have thought of a plan but obviously not. We were ambushed when we landed. We fought off as many of them as we could but we couldn't fight them all. So we ran.

"Jack man, have you got a plan" I yelled to Jack but not turning around because it would slow me down. By the speed the spies that attacked us were chasing and the way they fought I could tell they were no higher than group 6.

"Yeh, basically we run" he yelled back to me.

"Good plan" I yelled sarcastically.

Just as I thought I could see a tree that should be good to climb up and hide, I heard Jack yell.

I turned around and saw he had tripped up.

"Jack get up" I yelled frantically.

"I can't Jerry, I caught my foot on a tree branch and I can't stand-up" he yelled. I looked at Jack and could see he was holding his foot whilst grimacing painfully.

"Jerry go on up that tree and hide without me. Follow them and see where they go. Then you can get me back and we can complete the mission" Jack said.

"Ja-" I started but Jack quickly yeled

"GO".

I ran for the tree and got up high enough to hide behind a big branch just in time as 5 of Crawford's men approached Jack.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but everyone now and again I could hear Jack's voice clearly yelling.

I could see 2 of the spies picking Jack up and dragging him off not too carefully. I really wanted to jump down from the tree and attack those spies but retrained myself.

After the small group were just out of sight I quickly jumped out of the tree and followed them. I kept a small distance from them the whole time but still close enough to see where they were going. After about 10 minutes they all came to a large house. We had already passed a large building which I guess is the training building and dormitories. I'm guessing the house is where the Crawford's live. It looks too large for just 3 people though. I'm guessing it isn't only used as a house, but as a place to keep prisoners. Like Jack.

I watched them drag him inside.

I had to think of a plan to get inside while figuring out how to get near Kimberly.

This is going to be hard.

~Jack POV~

They dragged me into a large house and down some hallways. I passed by many different doors and I tried to see if any of them would help me. One did. On the door was a sign saying

"Kim's Room ".

Bingo.

I kept struggling making it look like I wasn't interested at all in Kim's room. They eventually stopped dragging me and shoved me into a room. They attached one of my wrists to some handcuffs and the other handcuff to a pipe that stretched from the ceiling to the floor.

I struggled but after a while of making my wrist red I gave up.

Jerry POV

I'd been thinking of a plan for the past ten minutes when finally it hit me. I could see an air vent that was very large and easy enough for me to crawl through. It was hidden behind some bushes around the side of the house. I quickly entered it and prayed that it would lead me to Jack. At this point I didn't really care if we found Kimberly, I just wanted to find Jack safe. I crawled through passing different rooms. I passed one room that looked like a study and another that looked like a gym. The Crawford's must be very rich, I kept thinking. I then passed a room where a boy with blonde hair that looked around my age was sitting at a desk writing something. I kept crawling and after what felt like forever I finally found a room that was dimly lit and smelt horrible. I peered inside and could just make out Jack sitting in a corner.

"Jack" I hissed.

No One's POV

A man entered the room. He was tall with short blonde hair and a prominent scar on his cheek.

"Hello Jackson" he said.

"How do you know my name?" Jack yelled angrily.

"I've done all my research on all of Turner's spies. Especially you and your partner Jerome Martinez" he said threateningly. Jack stared at him shocked.

"Turner isn't the only person running a successful academy you know. I have secret spies that know many things about your academy that even you don't know Jackson" the man said menacingly. It dawned on Jack who this man was.

"You're Kevin Crawford" Jack exclaimed.

"Well done Jackson. Now tell me why are you here?" Kevin said quietly but with force.

"Sorry, but that is top secret information Mr Crawford" Jack said cockily.

"Jackson don't try being a smart-ass with me. I can make you give up the information painfully or you could just tell me what I want to know" Kevin said raising his voice ever so slightly.

"I'm not going to tell you anything" Jack said while smirking.

Kevin slapped Jack across the face. A sharp sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room. Jack just stood up and said

"Is that all you've got?"

Kevin made a sound which sounded like a growl. He took something out of his back pocket which Jack saw was a knife. He dragged it down Jack's arm but not too deeply. Jack tried not to wince. He then said something that stopped Kevin from cutting his arm.

"Does your daughter know what you do to your prisoners? What a monster you are?"

"She doesn't need to know of any of this. I'm doing it all to protect her and her brother. But you must never speak about my daughter. How dare you talk about her whilst in my presence" Kevin exclaimed. Jack could see he was furious. Kevin stood up and hastily left the room but not before saying

"We shall continue this later".

Jack sat in silence for a long time, very bored when he heard his name being said.

Jack POV

"Jack" someone hissed out.

I sat up and looked around for the culprit who had spoken my name.

"Jack up here" the voice said again. I looked upwards and could see Jerry peering through a vent into my prison.

"Jerry, finally" I whispered up to him. I heard some noises coming from inside the vent and suddenly there was a big whole where the vent door should have been. Jerry jumped in the gap and onto the floor.

"Sup, man" he said.

"Yeh, sup, can you get these handcuffs off of me now please?" I said.

Jerry checked his pockets for a certain gadget. When he found it he pulled it out.

A Change-Pen.

Jerry pressed the click 4 times and it went from pen, to screwdriver, to laser, to knife, to a mini saw. He started cutting through the middle of the handcuffs and they broke off with a snap.

"Come on we have to be quick" I said.

"Jack wait, what's on your arm?" Jerry asked with concern.

"Let's just say Kevin Crawford, wasn't one for words. But don't worry he will get his revenge when we take Kimberly. He seemed very protective of her and her brother especially for someone so cruel" I said.

After a moment we were both up in the vent and had placed it back in its slot.

We crawled through the vents, me going first because I could faintly remember the way I was dragged in. I crawled on what I thought was the way to Kimberly's room. Luckily for us I was right. I peered into a blue and pink room and could see a blonde head sat down.

We had found Kimberly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack POV

I made a signal to Jerry to say that I had found Kimberly. She was sitting at a desk, with a book on her lap. Her head was resting on her shoulder and I realised she was asleep.

I quickly took down the vent and down into her room silently. Jerry followed. We surveyed her room seeing if there were any cameras. Surprisingly there wasn't. It looked like a normal teenage girls room, nothing like an evil man's child would.

"What now?" Jerry whispered to me.

"Get your chloroform out and put it on something. I'm going to wake her up" I whispered back.

I saw Jerry open his backpack up and take stuff out. I walked over silently to Kimberly. I looked at her for a minute. She was more beautiful than her photo. Her hair was tied back but a couple of loose strands hung down, framing her face. She was breathing heavily, giving a small sigh every few moments. And her slightly tan face was flawless. No spots or marks. The only mark on her face was the small scar on her cheek. I leaned in to look at it and realised it looked like the scar was made from a knife. I wondered who's knife it was that did this to her.

Whilst I was looking at her scar her eyes fluttered open. She went to scream but I put a hand over her mouth. She started trying to claw my hand away from her mouth. I grabbed her wrists and held them with one hand.

"If you don't scream I will take me hand away" I said slowly to her.

She nodded cautiously. I took my hand away from her mouth but still held her wrists.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked bravely. I could see clearly in her eyes that she was scared right now.

"I can't say but what we need is you" I said angrily. I should have felt sorry for her but right now I was still so mad at her Dad that I didn't feel anything except anger.

Jerry came up slowly behind her and put the rag over her mouth. She started trying to struggle and scream but as I had her wrists still, she couldn't do much. She slumped down in her chair after a minute, completely knocked out.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her bridal style. She felt very small and light in my arms.

"Come on, she will be awake in a few hours and it will be dark soon" Jerry said to me.

We speedily entered the vents again. As we were crawling whilst dragging Kimberly, we could hear yelling. As we passed a vent we could here exactly what they were yelling, Jerry kept dragging Kimberly whilst I pressed my ears up to the vent.

"Jackson has escaped sir" a boy's voice said.

"Do you know how?" Kevin asked. Jack could tell by the way his voice sounded he was calm but angry.

"No, sir" the boy said.

"Are my children safe?" Kevin asked.

The Boy took a big pause before he said anything.

"Ashton is out in practise" he said.

"And Kim?" Kevin asked.

"She's gone sir" the boy said quickly.

"WHAT? Kevin yelled and I realised that was the time to go. I speedily crept after Jerry and caught up with him just as he was getting to the exit vent. Jerry crawled out, took Kim in his arms, made sure I was behind him safe and started running. I ran after easily keeping up with him. I could hear yelling now from inside the house and almost felt sorry for the boy who had to tell Kevin Crawford his only daughter was missing.

"Jack what now?" Jerry yelled whilst still running.

"We must find a good place to hide" I yelled back.

"Like what?" he yelled to me.

"I don't know" I yelled pathetically. We kept running aimlessly until finally we saw a good place to hide. There was a large bush up against a large tree.

"Jerry, look at that bush. It's big enough to hide us under and it is against a tree so they won't trip over us" I yelled. He looked where I was pointing and smiled. We quickly ran over to the bush and ducked under it. It was almost like a semi-circle wall around us with the tree behind. The only way to see us now was by going round to the small area where the leaves were thin; which was the way we had come in. Jerry had laid Kimberly down on the ground and was now sitting down, leaning against the tree.

"What now" Jerry asked.

"Wait until dark then travel a bit more until we are a safe distance away and then we can set up a small camp" I said. Jerry checked his watch and I could see it read 6:08pm.

We sat for a couple of hours until his watch said 8.00pm and it was dark. I picked up Kimberly and Jerry and I started walking at a fast pace. We walked for an hour, until we found a small clearing surrounded by trees. I laid Kimberly down by a tree and started helping Jerry set up a small camp. He took a small box out of his bag and placed it on the ground. He pressed a button and a small tent popped up. Then I took some food out of his bag and laid it on the tent ground. Jerry picked Kimberly up and laid her in the tent.

"How long till she wakes up?" Jerry asked.

"Anytime soon" I replied.

We ate our food in silence. When we had finished I said to Jerry

"I'll take first watch".

Jerry nodded in agreement. He laid down and readied himself for sleep. I sat just in the entryway of the tent and looked outside. Besides the lantern inside our tent the moon was our only source of light. I got lost in thought thinking about everything. Home, the academy, and my family.

Kim POV

My head seriously hurts. Did I fall asleep reading again on my chair? I can't remember anything. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. A small tent? How did I get here the I remembered everything. The boy in my room, the rag over my face. I heard something move beside me and shut my eyes again. I gently turned over as if I was still asleep and quickly opened and shut my eyes, taking in the boy next to me. He wasn't the one I had seen in my room. He had black, hair and pale skin. I could also see he was asleep. I took my chances and sat up. The boy didn't move.

I peered around and realised it was night time. I looked at the other side of the tent and could see the other boy with his back to me. I quickly looked around for anything i could hit him with so i could run. I quickly saw a can of hairspray-wait hairsray? What kind of boy brings hairspray with him when kidnapping a girl? Anyway I grabbed the can of hairspray and slowly approached him. I mustered up all the force I could (which unfortunately wasn't much) and hit him round the head. He didnt quite drop to thw ground like expected but I still took off whilst he was in a daze. I heard him yelling to his friend but i couldnt hear what. I jut kept running. I could hear a voice up ahead. A veru familliar voice.

"Ash! Ashton its me Kim" I yelled with as much voice as I had. I could now hear footsteps running at me from behind but also at front. I could see my brother clearly now. I ran up to him and hugged him like I never wanted to let go. But unfortuneatly the brother-sister moment was short because I could hear the other guys voices.

"Kimberly, you are a bit of a pain, aren't you" the brown haired boy said.

"Kim who are they?" Ash asked me.

"I don't but they kidnapped me" I said.

"Well they should know they've messed with the wrong family" Ash said. He had a certain look on his face that I knew the exact meaning of. Let's fight.

We both got into our fighting positions, ready.

Ashton and I are both 2nd degree black belts. Our Dad had us taught when we were really young to protect ourselves. The other 2 boys got into the same position.

"What degree are you?" Ashton asked.

"3rd degree black belt" they both said. I gulped but Ashton didn't look intimidated. We all got ready to fight our opponents. I was against the brown haired boy.

"I don't want to have to hurt you Kimmy" he smirked.

"Don't call me Kimmy" I said quickly. My mothrr used to call me Kimmy. Before she died.

We all started fighting. The boy threw a kick which I easily dodged, and then I went to punch his face. He grabbed my wrist but I pulled back so suddenly that he came towards me. As he came towards me i kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. I smirked down at him but that thought "that was way to easy". I looked down to where the boy was and saw he was no longer there. I looked around for him and then heard someone say "boo" in my ear. I went around to punch him but he was expecting it this time and grabbed my wrist. He put my arm behind my back, in a painful manner. Then he grabbed my othe wrist and held them both together behind my back.

"Poor little Kimberly. Looks like you lost" he whispered in my ear. His voice sent involuntary shivers down my spine.

"Screw you" i said bitterly. We were now watching Ashton and the black haired boy fight. It looked like ash was winning untill finally the boy took a gun out and aimed it at Ash. I started struggling wildly against my captor screaming at him to let me go.

"Please don't hurt him. I promise I will go with you" i said in defeat.

"But babe hears the thing, you're coming with us, wether we hurt him or not" the boy behind me said. I visibly gulped. I hated being like this. Vulnerable. And I hated seeing Ash the same way.

"Come one Jerry just shoot and let's go" the boy said.

"No, no please don't, he's my only brother" I yelled but to no avail. Ash smiled at me gently right before I heard a deafening bang.

"NO" i screamed at the top of my lungs, and broke down crying. The boy behind me put his arms around my waist, to keep me from falling down.

I kept crying even as the dragged me back to the tent. Whilst crying, i vowed one thing.

I would get my revenge, these boys would pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim POV

They shot him. The just shot my brother. The person I was closest to in the world. Gone.

I keep seeing it over again in my head. The bang and then Ash on the floor before my vision completely blurred over with tears. I've only just finished crying and it's been hours since the event.

The 2 boys have been sitting talking to each other; not even acknowledging me. I decided to start making them feel guilty.

"Are you happy?" I muttered. Their heads both snapped up to look at me.

"Finally done crying" Jerry asked.

"You just shot my brother in front of me" I said, trying to hold in tears.

"Well the good news, is that it wasn't anywhere deadly. I shot him in the leg. I see no need to kill anyone" Jerry said.

"But it could be hours before anyone finds him. He could have bled to death by the time anyone finds him" I said now raising my voice.

"Then unlucky for him" the brown haired kid said cockily.

"Jack, don't be horrible now" Jerry muttered to him.

"Yeh _Jack" _I spat his name out.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who shot him" Jack said,

"I know, but at least Jerry is showing a small bit of remorse. You are just being a cocky bastard" I said to him bravely. He went to stand up, but Jerry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should just get some rest now. I'll take this watch" Jerry said interrupting the glare Jack was giving me.

"Fine" Jack said, and I could tell he was angry. But I don't care. I don't care about anything either of those boys is feeling.

"Kimberly, time to go to bed" Jerry said.

"It's Kim. No one calls me Kimberly" I said, but nodded to his request. I laid down and turned away from them. No use fighting them, no matter how much I want to punch them both. Soon enough black spots were clouding my vision.

Jack POV

Kim laid down and faced away from us. I'm pretty angry about her calling me a bastard, but Jerry held me down before I could do anything I would regret.

I sat in the tent doorway with Jerry.

"Jerry don't you think Mr Turner is going to be pretty angry you shot his nephew?" I said to him.

"Well I made sure not to shoot anywhere deadly. And I'm almost certain I saw bullet proof pads on his legs and arms as well as his torso. But still the mission was to kidnap Kim and not hurt her. Mr Turner never said anything about her brother" Jerry replied.

I sat there with him for a few minutes, just thinking. I looked at Jerry's clock and it said 9.30pm.

"Let's get ready to go at 6.00 tomorrow morning, kay?" I said.

"Okay Mate. I'll wake you in a few hours when it's your turn to take watch" Jerry told me.

I entered the tent and laid down nest to Kim. She was shaking so I got a blanket out of the backpack and placed it over her. I guess she wasn't really wearing the best clothes to be outside in. Black skinny jeans, a pink vest with a black jacket.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"No problem" I said back.

~~~Next Day~~~ 6.00am~~~

Kim POV

I woke up to someone shaking me. I turned over and saw Jerry.

"Time to go" he said.

"I don't want to" I said still sleepily.

"Sorry, but you don't really have a choice" Jerry said, but he didn't really look sorry. I bet him and Jack are only taking me for money. But for who? Who wanted me kidnapped?

I sat up and felt horrible. It's been years since I've been camping, and even then it was in a camper, not in a tent.

Jack started walking towards me with tape.

"What's that for?" I said cautiously backing up.

"Well we can't trust you not to run off so this is precautionary" he said. I turned around ready to run out of the tent but as I started running Jerry was there. He grabbed the top of my arms to hold me in place.

"Please don't, I won't run" I said, but I still felt the tape going on my wrists. I glared up at Jerry and then turned to glare at Jack.

"I hate you both" I said loudly.

"We know" Jerry said, almost looking sad.

I looked around the tent and could see everything was already packed up. We stepped out of the tent. Jerry pressed a button and the whole tent transformed into a small little box.

But I've seen better.

We all started walking, with Jerry behing me holding me, when Jack's phone rung.

Jack POV

"Hello" I said.

"Jack, it's Mr Turner. How is the mission going?" he asked.

"It has gone well Sir. We have Kim with us right now" I replied.

"Can I send the plane into collect the three of you?" Mr Turner said.

"Yes sir. But Sir I have something to tell you" I said solemnly.

"What is it?"

"Ashton was shot. Jerry was fighting him and he would have gotten us caught if we had stayed for much longer. But it was in the leg, so nowhere deadly" I said. Jerry was watching curiously, obviously hoping Mr Turner wouldn't be mad at him. I could see Kim glaring at me.

A few moments went by before Mr Turner spoke.

"That is fine. I understand that you would have been caught. And no doubt would Ashton have put up a fight though. He has probably been training most of his life in defence"

"So you are not mad sir?" I asked.

"Not at all" he said calmly. I gave Jerry a thumbs up.

"The plane will be where you were parachuted, in 10 minutes. Be there" Mr Turner said and then hung up.

"So he wasn't mad?" Jerry asked.

"No, he said he understands that we would have been caught otherwise" I explained.

Jerry physically sighed in relief.

"Wait, so because you would have been caught, it was alright to shoot my brother. That is not okay" Kim yelled.

"Can we tape her mouth shut please?" I said.

Kim just continued glaring.

~~~Skip~~~

We could see the plane coming down to land. Kim was now fighting Jerry, but not winning. She lifted her boot up and kicked Jerry in the balls. He screamed a very high pitched scream. And let go of Kim. She ran as if her life depended on it and surprisingly I found it hard to catch up with her. But I eventually did. She thrashed in my arms but I picked her up and put her over my shoulder. I slapped her but, to really annoy her. She started yelling things to me but I took no notice and walked over to the plane (only a small one that could fit up to 10 people) and boarded. Jerry was already on. I placed Kim on a seat and went to sit next to Jerry.

~~~After Plane Journey~~~

Kim POV

We all walked off of the plane. I looked at my surroundings. This must be Turner's Spy Academy. There was a very large building just in front of us. It must be a training building. There was a separate building that was very long. That must be dormitories. And then there was a house like building. Must be Turner's house. I was lead into the big building and down a hallway. Lots of faces were peeping out of doors and through windows as we walked by. Mostly boys. I guess this is a spy's academy. I saw a small group of girls peeping out of a small doorway. They all looked around my age. As we walked pass a brown haired girl waved to Jerry.

We turned a corner and stopped at a door. Jack knocked and we heard someone say "come in". We walked in to see a man sitting at a desk.

"Hello Kimberly" he said. I didn't say anything.

"Boys, take the tape off of her hands" he said. I heard them snip through the tape. I rubbed my wrists because they had gone red.

"What am I doing here?" I asked not politely.

"Take a seat Kimberly" he gestured to a chair. I stayed standing. Jack grabbed my shoulder and led me to the chair. He and Jerry sat either side of me.

"Kimberly. Your father may have mentioned me to you at some point-" Mr Turner started.

"Yeh, he's told me about you. You are a horrible man that hurts innocent people, and attacks my father's academy's. And he told me you would try and get to my brother and me" I said bravely.

"Anything else" he asked. What else does he want me to say? I've just told him everything I know about him.

"Nope" I muttered.

"Well, everything you've been told, is not true. Your father is the bad man here. He has attacked my academy's and killed my guards. He has also stolen my money-" I cut him off.

"I'm sure you have the wrong man. My father is a great man, who has raised people up to protect us. He hasn't ever done anything wrong. Plus he has had it hard recently since my mother died. He has had to raise to kids, whilst running successful businesses" I defended my father. Every word I spoke is truth.

"Kimberly, I understand how you might feel about your father, but he is not all those things you've said. He is a ruthless man who kills and steals, and you have been brainwashed to think otherwise" the man said.

"You don't know the first thing about my father. Just take me home please. I don't see why I'm here" I said.

"Kimberly I know more about your father, then you might think. And about you, your mother and your brother-"

"No you don't. You don't know anything about any of us" I yelled.

"Kim, will you just listen to him" Jack yelled.

I glared but stopped talking.

"Kimberly, I am your uncle" the man said. Ok, now I'm freaking out. My supposed "uncle" has kidnapped me and I never even met him before.

"Kim, I'll understand if you need some time to think" he said.

"Who are you related to?" I asked.

"My wife is-was your mothers sister" he said.

"I've seen you grow up through photos. Your mother always used to send photos about you and Ashton. You've grown up and become a beautiful young lady" he said, clearly trying to be nice.

"No, you can't be all nice to me and think that will make any difference. I've never heard of you before. My Aunt Melissa never mentioned you when she came to visit and my Mother never talked about you" I exclaimed.

"Your Dad and I have issues between us, from the past. I've not even told my own son Arthur-"

"I have a cousin!" I yelled.

"Yes, he is a year older then you" The man said. I could see Jack and Jerry exchange looks but said nothing.

"I still don't understand what I have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"I need your father to return the money he stole, and to stop harming innocent people. I have also bought you hear to safety" he said.

"I don't need to be bought to safety. I was safe with my father and brother. So basically I'm just your bargaining chip, so my father will sign some contract" I exclaimed.

"Kim, it may seem like that, but this is for your own good. Now I have set up a room for you in my house. You can roam the grounds, do whatever you want. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner" he said.

"Too late" I muttered.

"Jack and Jerry will also be your personal bodyguards" he said.

"What!" Jerry, Jack and I all exclaimed.

"I don't need babysitters" I yelled.

"I don't have time to babysit a little girl" Jack yelled.

"Excuse I'm 16" I yelled.

"Jack, Jerry you shall be excused from any chores and jobs, to make sure Kimberly is happy and safe. But not follow her around just make sure she settles in fine" Mr Turner explained.

"Fine" Jack and Jerry huffed.

"I'm not going to settle in though" I muttered.

**Do you like. Poor Kim. She feels like she can't trust anyone. But at least she has just gained an Uncle and cousin. But will she ever see her brother or father again :/ **

**Only I know! Review Please! Xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

Kim POV

I was told I could leave and roam around. I'd looked around and I can see there is camera's everywhere. No way to escape, and even if I did I'm extremely far from home.

I walked around the large building. It was quite empty, but it is a Sunday. I passed gyms, and training rooms, dining halls and classrooms. This must be like a boarding school here. I wet and sat in an empty classroom. I hate it here. I want to be back home with my Dad, and Ashton. I hope Ashton is alright.

As I'm sitting thinking some guy just walked into the classroom. I don't recognize him. He had brown hair and quite a long face. I don't think he'd noticed me. He walked over to where I was sitting. I'm guessing I was wrong.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I muttered.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" he asked. He actually sounded interested.

"I don't train here. I've just been bought here by the 2 dicks, Jack and Jerry" I said.

"Yeh they aren't always the nicest guys. But I'm used to them. I've known them for 4 years, since I was 13" he said.

"They just took me from my home, shot my brother and then the boss has told me my father is the enemy" I said.

He looked at me shocked.

"Sorry, I don't know why I've told you all of that. I just feel like I can trust you" I said quickly.

Jack POV

I watched Kim leave the office. She seems pretty sad. I guess I would too if I'd been taken from everyone I love.

I didn't get taken from everything I loved. I left it all. I used to live with my Mum, Dad, Uncle, Aunt and cousin Grace. But my Parents split up and left me with my Aunt and Uncle. Then I found out they were both abusive and they had been to Grace for years. I put a stop to it by fighting them and then Grace and I ran away. We were found by the academy and recruited. I was only 12, Grace was 11.

That was 4 years ago.

As I was walking, whilst thinking, I walked past one of the classrooms. I could hear voices inside. I peeked round the doorway and could see Kim sitting next to Arthur. She looked extremely relaxed. The most relaxed I had actually seen her, since I had kidnapped her.

They were both talking to each other. I wondered if they had figured out they were related or not yet.

I walked in to the room. Kim instantly stopped talking and glared at me. I hated that she was so comfortable around Arthur but not me.

"So Arthur, I see you've met Kim" I said.

"Yeh. So?" He said. Oh so he doesn't know Kim is his cousin yet. This should be fun.

"Jack just leave us alone" Kim said bitterly.

"Aww Kimmy don't be like that. You know you love me" I said cockily.

"Don't call me Kimmy" she said. I wonder why she hates that name so much.

"Jack can't you see she is uncomfortable near you" Arthur said.

"No, she isn't uncomfortable, she nervous about being around someone so attractive" I said. I could see I was making Kim extremely angry.

"Attractive, really. I'd rather put pins in my eyes then look at you" Kim spat at me.

"Oooh Kimmy, why are you so mean?" I said.

"Because you are a bastard" she replied plainly.

"Is little Kimmy Crawford angry that she isn't being treated like a princess" I said. Then I realised my mistake.

"Crawford. Kim Crawford. Oh my god" Arthur said standing up away from Kim.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Kim asked him.

"Is your father Kevin Crawford?" Arthur asked her.

"Yeh he is. Why do you- oh no" she said. Realisation hit her.

"You're Turner's son-" she said, covering her mouth.

"Yeh I'm Arthur Turner. You-your cousin" Arthur said.

"Woah" Kim said.

"Yeh woah" Arthur agreed.

Kim POV

So this boy is my cousin. That was unexpected. I didn't think that the first person I met, is the one I'd be related to you.

"Sorry to make it awkward" Jack said, but I could tell he actually wanted to laugh.

"Do you want me to show you where you will be staying" Arthur said to me.

"Um sure" I said. There's not really much I can do. I just hope it's not like a prison cell.

We both left the room, and Jack started to follow.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"I'm coming with you. Remember what your Uncle said. I'm your bodyguard" Jack said.

"Don't call him my Uncle. He's not been an uncle to me. And you don't need to come with me. He said I can roam the grounds freely. I don't need you to babysit me. Just leave me alone" I said getting louder the more I spoke. He looked shocked, so Arthur and I walked off. We headed out of the large training buildings and instead of turning onto the dormitories like I thought we turned towards the house.

"The house is just where my Mum, Dad and I live. Inside has nothing to do with the academy, it is just a family place. My Mum spends a lot of time here and I guess you will too. We have 4 bedrooms and I guess my father has been making one room ready for you. I didn't even know I spent barely any time at the house. I'm always out with my friends or training" Arthur explained.

We entered the house and stepped into a hallway. We passed by a homely looking lounge, a small but nice dining room, and a large kitchen. We came to some stairs in the hallway and walked up them. Arthur also told me they had a gym, study and a lounge that only Arthur ever went to.

I realised that unlike my house this house had no weapons rooms or training rooms. It was just a normal family house.

At the top of the stairs was a door. Arthur quickly showed me the inside of that. It was huge, with a main colour scheme of black and white zebra print. There was 2 doors which Arthur told me were on en-suite bathroom, and a walk-in wardrobe. The room was full of expensive looking items but I was quickly dragged out of the room by Arthur.

"We aren't allowed in there unless my Mum or Dad has said we are, okay?"

I nodded.

We walked along to another door. We entered it.

"This is my room. Sorry about the mess" Arthur said.

His room was mainly red. His bed sheets on his massive king size bed were red, his lamps were red, and the shelves above his bed that were full of books were red. His laptop sat on his desk that was littered with paper and pens. There were some clothes on his floor. His blinds were pulled up, so I stepped into his room and over to his window. The view was great. You could see all of the lands, which in some places were full of trees, and in others were training courses. I could see some guys training and kept thinking "I could get used to this". No Kim what are you thinking. You are not supposed to like anything about this place.

"Like the view?" Arthur asked.

"Yeh it's nice" I muttered.

"Do you want to see your room?" He asked. I nodded.

We headed out of his room and to the door next to his. We entered and I gasped.

The walls were a pale pink, with black and white spots scattered all over, but not too close together. The giant bed was plain white, and had a big rose on it. There were 2 large pink cushions with a small rose cushion in the middle. There were 2 double wardrobes, with mirrors on each door. The desk had a computer on it, and something I noticed was there was family photos.

I walked over to the photos. There were lots of different ones. There was one of me and Ashton when I was 3 and he was 5. Then there was a full family photo of my family before my Mum died and another of just me and my Mum, taken just months before she died. There was also one I had never seen before. My Dad, Mum, My Aunt Melissa and the men I met today all together, whilst 3 children played on the floor. I recognised Ash and me, but I didn't recognise the 3rd child. Then it hit me.

"Is that-"

"Me. Yeh it is. I can't remember taking this but I think I'm 2 or 3, so you must be 1 or 2. And I'm guessing that is my other cousin Ashton" Arthur said.

"Yeh that is. He's a year older then you" I said. I was smiling down at the photo. So I had met Arthur before. And my Uncle.

"Have you ever seen this photo before today?" I asked.

"No, never. I didn't even know I had cousins before today. My Aunt Annabel used to come and visit but I thought she was unmarried with no kids. Then she stopped visiting" he said.

"She passed away" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Arthur said and pulled me into a hug. I didn't push him away.

Melissa (Arthur's Mum, Kim's Aunt) POV

I heard Arthur come in, and I heard a girls voice. That must be Kimberly. I don't approve of my husband's way of getting her to join us, but I have no power with what he does at work. I let Arthur show her around before I talked to her. I heard them go upstairs before I followed them. Arthur showed mine, and his bedrooms before going into Kimberly's.

I stood outside of the door listening to them talking. I heard someone walk away from the doorway.

"Is that-"

"Me. Yeh it is. I can't remember taking this but I think I'm 2 or 3, so you must be 1 or 2. And I'm guessing that is my other cousin Ashton" Arthur said.

"Yeh that is. He's a year older then you" Kim said to Arthur. I'm guessing she has found our big family photo.

"Have you ever seen this photo before today?" Kim asked.

"No, never. I didn't even know I had cousins before today. My Aunt Annabel used to come and visit but I thought she was unmarried with no kids. Then she stopped visiting" Arthur replied to her.

"She passed away" I heard Kimberly say sadly.

"I'm sorry" Arthur said.

I felt a tear run down my cheek but I wiped it away and walked into the room. Kimberly and Arthur were hugging and I could see Kimberly had some tears running down her cheeks.

"Hello" I said softly.

Kim POV

I felt some tears spill down my cheeks.

"Hello" a women's voice said softly.

"Aunt Melissa" I yelled. I ran over to her and put my arms around her.

"I'm surprised you remember me" she said happily.

"Of course I remember you. Besides my parents and brother you were the only other family member I ever saw. Grandparents never came to visit and I didn't know about Arthur" I said. Aunt Melissa smiled down at me.

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened recently. I didn't agree with any of this, you know. But I have absolutely no power when it comes to my husband's work" Melissa said. I just smiled sadly.

"Ashton was shot" I mumbled. Aunt Melissa and Arthur both looked shocked.

"When?" Melissa asked.

"Yesterday. Jerry and Jack did it. Mr Turner didn't care" I mumbled again.

"Sweetheart you can call him Josh. And what do you mean he didn't care? You may not be his niece and nephew by blood but I should think he should still care" Melissa said angrily.

I just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"I shall be having a word with him" Melissa said and left the room without another word.

"Sorry about your brother" Arthur said.

"Well he was shot in the leg, so I can only pray someone found him before he bled to death" I said sadly.

"I hope someone did" Arthur said.

"I'm going to go around the grounds for a while" I said.

"Do you want me and keep you company?" he asked. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank-you but no. I need some time to think about things" I then left my room with Arthur following. He went into his room after a goodbye.

I went downstairs and out of the front door ready to explore my new home.

**Thank-you everyone for your kind reviews especially autumn1999. Thank-you for your really nice review. So Kim seems to be liking her new cousin and her Aunt. But not her Uncle. **

**Don't worry all of you Kick fans, we will be seeing more of Jack and Kim in the next chapter xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

I went outside of the house and walked across the grounds to the large building. I entered and walked around. I eventually figured out that this large building is split into a school half, and a training half. I walked through the training half and entered a large room which was surprisingly empty, with only a few teens training against each other and a small group of 3 girls, and 4 boys, 2 being Jerry and Jack, sitting down talking. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard someone calling

"Hey Blondie, come and sit with us"

I turned around to see one of the girls waving for me to join them.

I walked over, feeling all of their eyes on me, except for Jack who just looked down.

The girl who had beckoned me over moved over s I could sit next to her. She had long brown hair and reminded me of Jack slightly.

I was sitting in between her and Jack.

"It's Kim, by the way" I told them all.

"Hi Kim. I'm Grace, that's Kelsey" she pointed to a girl with short brown hair who waved at me "that's Julie" she pointed at a girl with short red hair, and black glasses "that's Milton" she pointed to a guy with floppy red hair" that's Jerry and that's Jack". She was being really nice.

"Are you all spies here?" I asked.

"Yes of course we are. Why else would we be here?" she said whilst smiling.

"You could have been kid-" I started but was cut off by Jack.

"Kim can I talk to you over there" he said motioning away from the group. I nodded and walked away from the group with him. As we walked I could hear the group all saying things like "couple" and "love birds".

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You aren't really supposed to tell anyone about the whole kidnapping thing" he said.

"Aw why, are you worried what your friends are going to think of you?" I mocked. I could see in his eyes I was already frustrating him but he kept his calm.

"No, it's Mr Turner's orders. Not mention any of this secret mission to anyone" Jack said.

"Well I don't have to listen to Mr Turner's order, do I? I'm not a spy here, am I?" I said whilst smirking.

"Kim, just don't mention anything to them. You will be getting me, Jerry and yourself in trouble. You don't want to be in trouble with Mr Turner" Jack pleaded.

"I don't actually care if I'm in trouble with him. What's he gonna do, kidnap me? Take me from everyone I love? Oh wait, he's already done that" I said my voice getting louder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the whole group trying to hear what we were talking about. Except for Jerry. He obviously knows what we are talking about.

"Kim, don't push me. You are insufferably annoying, but if I touch a hair on your little head, I will get in trouble" Jack said clearly agitated.

"I guess I'm protected" I said. I know I was being cocky. But this was the guy who kidnapped me, and then felt no remorse for shooting my brother.

"Kim-"

"No Jack, you listen hear, you are one of the guys that kidnapped me, then shot my brother and wasn't even sorry for it. Even if you didn't shoot him somewhere deadly, he could still have bled to death and could be death. I only had him and my Dad and you didn't even care" I was yelling by this point. Everyone could hear is but I didn't even care. "So Jack excuse me if I have no intention of keeping you or your pal safe from ratting you out to your friends-" Jack cut me off by shoving me into a wall behind me. My back hit the wall hard but I didn't care. I just glared at him.

"Crawford, don't talk to me like that. I'm the best here and I have no problem with breaking your arm and making you say it was an accident if you tell" he muttered darkly. I started trying to punch him away but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them either side of my head.

"I don't care about you and I don't care about hurting you. Just don't tell any of them the classified information" he said in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. But then it was gone. Jack had let go of my wrists. He punched the wall right next to my head and stormed out of the room.

By this point the whole room was either looking at me or staring after Jack. Grace ran over to me.

"Kim are you alright? I apologise for Jack. He can get quite angry, pretty easily" Grace said quickly. I just sunk down the wall. What the hell just happened? Jack had gone from pleading with me to threatening to hurt me.

One thing I know for sure. I won't be telling anyone anything I shouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

After Jack's outburst, Grace, Kelsey and Julie have all been staying with me. They keep telling me I'm lucky to be alive, but I know Jack couldn't do anything to me whilst we were in public.

I just have to be careful never to go anywhere alone.

I walked over to Josh's office. As I walked over I could hear the girls muttering.

"What is it?" I said to them.

"We aren't allowed in the bosses office unless invited" Julie said cautiously.

"Don't worry, I'm aloud" I said.

"Why?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm- um, I'll tell you later" I said. I walked down the hall and entered his office.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he said but I could see he was joking. I sat down in front of his desk.

"I've seen my room. It's really nice" I said.

"I'm glad you like it" Josh said.

"Where did you get all of the photos?" I asked.

"Your mother used to send photos of you and Ashton all of the time to Melissa. She kept them all and when I told her you were coming she enlarged them and put them in your room. Your whole room took a while to put together. I don't really know much about teenager's so it was Melissa who did most of it. But since she was attacked recently she didn't do anything on it for a few weeks" Josh said. I gasped when he said Aunt Melissa was attacked.

"Who would attack her?" I asked.

"Kim, you don't want to know the answer to the question" Josh said.

"You think it was someone from my father's academy, don't you?" I muttered.

"I don't think, I know. We caught the culprit and interrogated him" Josh said.

"Can I see the culprit please?" I said.

"Kim-"

"Please, just let me see whoever it is" I said. Josh nodded.

"Come on. I'll lead you to him" Josh said. We both stood up and I waited for Josh to walk round to the other side of the table. He placed his hand on my shoulder and led me out. Grace, Kelsey and Julie were all waiting at the end of the hallway. The all looked shocked when Josh led me out, with his hand on my shoulder.

"Josh, am I allowed to tell people you are my uncle?" I asked, when we were out of earshot of the girls.

"If you want to. Everyone here knows Arthur is my son" Josh said.

He led me down a few corridors and then he showed me a door with a lock on it. He got the key out and unlocked the door.

We entered the room. There was a wall with a window in it.

"That glass is the one the police use. We can see in but they can't see out. Now are you sure you want to see who attacked your Aunt" Josh asked. I nodded. I walked over to the glass slowly and looked in. I gasped loudly. Sitting inside of the room through the glass was my ex-boyfriend Carson Hunter.

"Carson" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Kim" Josh said. I just sat there staring. I couldn't believe it was Carson who had attacked my Aunt. And why had he done it?

Carson was a year older than me. He and Ashton were best friends, and I used to see him all of the time. We went out for 2 years. But he started abusing me verbally, and then mentally. Ashton found out but I didn't want him to tell anyone. So Ash made sure he stopped but he promised he wouldn't say anything.

"Josh, can I go in and talk to him?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want. Just let me make one phone call" Josh replied and left the room for a moment. He then returned within the minute.

"Who did you call?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. You can go inside and see Carson now" Josh said. He pressed a code at the door and it swung open. I walked in. Carson was sitting on the small bed but his head perked up when the door opened.

"Kim" he said hoarsely.

"Carson" I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He walked over to hug me but I put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I'm um- I'm related to the owners of this place" I said.

"Really I didn't-oh no" he said. His face paled with realization.

"Kim I'm sorry. I didn't know you were related to the lady who owned this place" Carson said. But he didn't look sorry.

"Why? Why did you do it?" I asked quietly.

"Your Dad told me to. He told me to hurt the thing closest to Josh Turner. His wife. But I never knew that you were related to anyone here" he said.

"You're wrong. Who really hired you? Or did you do it on no one's orders, just for fun" I said raising my voice.

"Kim, how could you think I would do this on my own? It was your father who told me to attack that lady" Carson said coming closer to me. I backed up.

"Liar" I yelled "My Dad wouldn't hire anyone to hurt my Aunt. He knew Ashton and I are related to her".

"Kim, don't you dare yell at me. I told you never to. I taught you not to" Carson yelled at me. I flinched but didn't back down.

"You aren't my boyfriend anymore. You can't tell me what to do anymore. Or abuse me. I can fight back now " I yelled. At this point I had backed up into a wall.

"Kimmy, I only hurt you because you deserved it" he said menacingly.

"I never deserved it" I yelled. Then he did something I didn't expect. He kissed me. I pushed him off. I could see how angry he was getting. He pushed me into the wall and I hit my head. Everything started getting blurry. I felt him start kissing my neck.

Then I saw a blur of brown and black pull Carson off of me before everything went black

Jack POV

I got a call from Mr Turner saying he needed me to come to the prison part of the building to watch out for Kim. I sighed. Why do I have to babysit this girl?

I entered the room

"Jack I'm glad you're here. Kim wanted to go in and see Carson because she knows him and I wanted extra protection for her in case anything went wrong" Mr Turner said.

I watched though the glass at Kim and Carson I could hear them talking/

"Kim I'm sorry. I didn't know you were related to the lady who owned this place" Carson said.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Kim asked.

"Your Dad told me to. He told me to hurt the thing closest to Josh Turner. His wife. But I never knew that you were related to anyone here" he said.

"You're wrong. Who really hired you? Or did you do it on no one's orders, just for fun" Kim said raising her voice.

"Kim, how could you think I would do this on my own? It was your father who told me to attack that lady" Carson said getting closer to her. She backed up.

"Liar" she yelled "My Dad wouldn't hire anyone to hurt my Aunt. He knew Ashton and I are related to her".

She still doesn't believe her Dad is evil.

"Kim, don't you dare yell at me. I told you never to. I taught you not to" Carson yelled at her. Kim visibly flinched.

"You aren't my boyfriend anymore. You can't tell me what to do anymore. Or abuse me. I can fight back now" Kim yelled. What-wait she was abused by him. That bastard.

"Kimmy, I only hurt you because you deserved it" he said menacingly. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"I never deserved it" she yelled. Then he did something no one expected. He kissed her. She pushed him off. He pushed her into the wall and I could see she had hit her head. She started dropping downwards but Carson started kissing her neck to keep her up. I'd had enough. I ran in and pushed him off of her. I heard a thump and looked at Kim. She had fallen to the ground unconscious. I then looked at Carson. He was just about to get up but I kicked him down. I then punched him repeatedly, not caring if he was bleeding or even conscious. No one treats a girl like that. Especially the girl I'm supposed to be guarding. I felt my arms being pulled from behind.

"Jack you can stop punching him. Just take Kim to my house and to her room" Mr Turner said to me. He looked angry, but not at me. I walked over to Kim and picked her up. I remembered the last time I had done this. But last time I was taking her. This time I was helping her. I walked through the halls. I passed Grace, Kelsey and Julie who all rushed over to me.

"Jack what happened. Did you hurt her?" Grace asked hurriedly.

"No I didn't hurt her" I said then rushed through them. I passed a lot of other trainees, but as they all know me, and that I do secret stuff for Mr Turner no one said anything. But they all looked sympathetically at Kim. I quickly rushed to Mr Turner's house. I entered, and rushed up the stairs. I went to Kim's room and laid her on her bed.

I then went to Arthur's room.

"Arthur get in Kim's room now" I said. He looked at me questioningly, but said nothing. He followed me to Kim's room and stared at her in shock. I quickly explained what happened. Arthur went to get his mother whilst I sat next to Kim's bed. I didn't even realise I was holding her hand.

**There you have it. Some proper Kick couple there. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review please xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

Kim POV

Owwww my head it killing me. I kept trying to open my eyes but I couldn't. What happened? I tried moving my head, but failed. I wiggled my fingers, and felt something. Something warm. I groaned and the warm thing on my hand squeezed my hand gently.

"Come on Kim. Open those big brown eyes" someone said. The voice sounded close, but at the same time far away. And familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I groaned again and this time moved my head.

"Melissa, she's waking up" the voice yelled. I could hear footsteps and more voices. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before keeping them open.

"Kim, how are you feeling?" a women's voice asked. I turned my head to see Aunt Melissa standing next to bed, Arthur was behind her, and Jack was sat on a chair next to me bed with his hand resting on mine- wait what? Jack must have seen I was looking and pulled his hand away.

"I feel sore" I muttered hoarsely.

"Can you remember what happened?" Jack said, looking down angrily.

"no-" I said but then started getting flashbacks. Seeing Carson, confronting him, he got angry and kissed me, then pushed me into a wall. Then the blur of black and brown.

"You saved me" I said to Jack. He looked up and smiled. The first genuine smile I had seen on his face.

"If only I had been quicker before the creep could have put his hands on you" Jack muttered.

"It doesn't matter, he's done worse "I said quietly. Aunt Melissa and Arthur looked shocked but said nothing. Jack just clenched his fists.

"Jack was very good. He got you out of there and carried you here straight away" Arthur commented.

"Thank-you" I said to Jack. He looked at me and I could see his eyes clearly. A deep chocolate colour, that you could get lost in. Which I was.

No Kim. You can't even think about falling for him. He is your kidnapper. No.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"2 days" Melissa said.

"We were hoping you would wake up sooner. I was going to call a professional doctor in if you weren't awake by tomorrow. There's only so much I could do for" she continued. I nodded, shocked. So much had happened in the past week. I was kidnapped, my brother was shot, being told about my dad, seeing Carson and then being unconscious for 2 days.

"Kim, are you alright. Not about this, but about everything" Arthur asked. I nodded but not very convincingly. I just wanted to go home and see my Dad and brother. I just wanted my Mum back.

~~~Line skip (Next day) ~~~

Still Kim POV

I slept for the rest of the day until the next morning. It was a Wednesday now so Arthur, Jack, Jerry, Grace, Kelsey and Julie would be in training or classes. I walked downstairs to the heavenly smell of pancakes.

"Hey Kimmers" Aunt Melissa said.

"Hey. Where's Josh?" I asked.

"Didn't you know. He does some classes. He's working right now. You are welcome to go and watch if you want. I believe he is teaching the 15-16 year olds in the big hall at the moment" she said. I nodded. I scoffed down my pancakes then realised something.

"Aunt Melissa, I don't have any clothes. Or make-up." I said. She smiled at me almost as if she wanted me to ask that question.

"I've been out to buy you everything. Both of your double wardrobes are stocked with clothes, and in all the boxes around your room, you can find make-up, hair products and jewellery. Also your bathroom is stocked with everything you will need" she said happily. I ran and hugged her happily.

"My Dad was never good with anything like this so after my Mum died I had to go out and get all of this on my own. It's nice having a girl in my life again" I said to her.

I ran upstairs and opened the wardrobe. It was stocked with so many different clothes and the sizes differed but almost all of them were in my size. There were so many colours. Pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, blacks and whites. And along the bottom of the wardrobe were different types of shoes. Flats, sandals, heels, trainers and slippers. I picked out a purple ruffled tank top, blue demin shorts with a matching blue demin jacket that stopped just above my waist, and black combat boots. I then went around looking at all of the makeup and jewellery. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail and then applied some gentle blusher, mascara, lip gloss and a faint line of eyeliner. Then I placed a ring with BELIEVE on my finger and picked a necklace with a glittery bow tie.

Outfit= cgi/set?id=109343694

I left my room, called out goodbye to Aunt Melissa and left the house. I went inside of the large training building and passed by the classrooms. I could see kids as young as 10 learning but in the next class I could see people who looked Ash's age. As I walked by people would look out of there classroom doors at me. I'm guessing I've made quite of a show of myself, first of all being dragged in here tied up, then the argument with Jack in the large hall, then being carried by Jack through the building whilst unconscious. There must be a lot of opinions of me at the moment.

I walked into the big hall. There was around 20 people doing different things. Some kids were sparing, others were doing complicated courses. I could see Jack and Jerry doing some warm ups in the corner. They all stopped and stared at me when I walked in. I didn't really know what to do. I just walked over to Josh. Everyone kept watching me. I'm guessing they were all quite shocked that I had just entered a class, being taught by the boss and just walked in casually.

"Hi Josh" I said. Many people gasped when I called him by his first name.

"Everyone get back to work" he yelled sternly. The room unfroze and went back into action.

"You're quite strict aren't ya?" I joked.

"I have to be especially with the older kids. They need to know that they can't goof off in this school. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Aunt Melissa said I could watch this class if I wanted to" I said.

"Would you like to join in?" he offered.

"Um maybe another day, I'm not really in the best outfit to participate. Anyway I've been meaning to ask you. Have you heard any news on Ashton?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head sadly.

"Sorry Kim. No I haven't. I tried to get any news from my inside mam who works for your dad but nothing has been said" he said.

"Who is your inside man?" I asked.

"You might know him. His name is Rudy Gillespie" Josh said.

"What" I yelled.

The people near us gave me weird looks.

"Rudy. Martial Artist. Sandy hair, really short" I exclaimed.

"That's him. Do you know him well?" Josh asked.

"Yeh Rudy has been training Ash and me in martial arts since I was 7 and Ash was 9. He was like a second father to me. He helped me get over my Mum's death/ I thought I could trust him" I muttered.

"Kim, you can trust him. He has been working for me for years. He is one of my second in commands" Josh said trying to comfort me, but he was making it worse.

"No, just because he works for you doesn't mean I can trust him. I thought he was on my father's side this whole time and he wasn't" I exclaimed getting louder.

"Kim you can trust hi-" Josh started but I stopped him.

"I can't trust him. I can't trust you" I yelled. Everyone was looking at us again but I didn't care. I turned around and ran out of the hall. I could hear a voice yelling after me but it wasn't Josh. It was Jack. I just kept running.

I left the entire large building but felt someone grab my wrist. I turned and saw Jack.

"Jack let me go. I'm not in the best mood and I will kick your ass" I said darkly. Jack almost looked frightened but covered it up. He took his hand off of my wrist.

"Kim, we both know I can beat you in fight. But I'm not going to fight you now. You can trust me" He said comfortingly. It had the opposite effect.

"I can't trust anyone. I thought I could trust Rudy. It turns out he was working for the enemy. When I first met Carson I thought I could trust him. But he started abusing me. I can't trust anyone. Not even you Jack" I yelled.

"Kim calm down. You're attracting a crowd" Jack said calmly. I looked around and could see people were looking out of classroom windows, watching us.

"Do you know what Jack? I don't actually care what the people here think of me. I don't know any of them. I just want to go home" I yelled to Jack.

"Kim, you can't go home" Jack said.

"I know, but do you know what it's like thinking you might never see any of our family again. That the only way I can is if my father makes a deal with my uncle" I yelled.

"Kim I do know what it's like. I left my family when I was young. And I don't plan on going back. And Kim I am sorry for what Jerry and I did" he said. I could see he truly meant it. And that's when I broke down. Seeing Jack be truly sorry for me was when I realised I could trust him. Jack's arms were around me before I could hit the ground. My knees were on the ground with Jack's arms keeping me from going down any further. I cried into his shoulder letting every emotion I had felt since I had got here out.

"I promise you can trust me" he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

We walked back in with Jack's arm around my waist, and he was trying to shield me from all of the stares. We walked in Josh's office and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Terrible" I said.

"Kim this might not help but Jerry is pretty sure he saw bullet proof pads on Ashton. The shot may not have even injured him that badly" Jack said softly. I nodded along. I then realised how we were sitting. Jack had his arm around me and I was leaning on him with my head on his shoulder. He had his hand on my knee.

But I didn't care. And I don't think Jack did either.

**That's my next chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed. As school is starting tomorrow and I have exams in a couple of weeks I won't be updating more than 1 or 2 chapters a day. Sorry guys. Also thank-you autumn1999 and ProudlyUnique for your reviews. It's always nice getting good reviews on a story. Thanks guys xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

Kim POV (Sorry, but I really like writing from Kim's perspective)

Josh entered the room suddenly and Jack and I quickly sprang apart. Josh went to sit at his desk.

"Kim, I'm sorry that you feel like you can't trust anyone here. But I wish you could change your mind" Josh said. I shook my head silently.

"Well, the deal with your father is taking place next week. I do hope you change your mind about going back to your family" Josh said. Again I shook my head. Jack and I may have, whatever this is, between us but I still want to see my brother. I'm honestly not sure what to think about my father anymore. I've had Josh tell me about him, Jack tell me about him, and even Carson.

"I just want to go home and see Ash" I deliberately left out seeing my father.

"I understand. You and Ashton have always been close" Josh said.

"He's my best friend" I said.

"Well, I will leave you too it. I need to go back to my class and calm them down. They saw your outburst outside and have a lot of questions" Josh said and left the room.

"So you really are going to leave. Even after knowing who your father truly is" Jack said.

"I don't know what to believe about my father anymore. He's been there for me most of my life but since my mother's death he has been absent in my life. But he is still my father no matter what. Josh is an uncle I've never met before and you-"

"What am I to you Kim? Your kidnapper? Your friend?" he asked.

"I don't know what you are to me Jack" I said. He looked sad but covered it up.

"Well you are just a mission to me. Nothing more. The only reason I've been with you is because it is my job" Jack said harshly. He got up and left the room without another word.

I stared at where he had just been trying to hold back tears. I wasn't lying when I had said I don't know what he is to me. But I know I don't think of him as just my kidnapper anymore. As he had stormed out, I realised I thought of him as my friend. Maybe more. My only true friend here besides all of my family.

I had just lost my only true friend here.

I gave a frustrating sigh and stood up.

Jack POV

"I don't know what you are to me Jack" Kim said. Her face looked so innocent. But I couldn't help get mad at her. The words started tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Well you are just a mission to me. Nothing more. The only reason I've been with you is because it is my job" I said harshly. I then left the room not even bothering to look at Kim.

I walked to my dorm room that I share with Jerry and say on the bed. Jerry came in moments later.

"Yo man" he said.

"Hey" I said bitterly.

"What's wrong? Have you Kim and a lovers tiff" Jerry said.

"A what?"

"A lovers tiff. You know cause you two are love birds" he said whilst wriggling his eyebrows.

"We aren't love birds. Why do you think that?" I demanded.

"It's not just me. Everyone does. Ever since they saw your little argument. Everyone could see you both knew each other. Then when you saved her from the attack everyone assumed she was your girlfriend. Then when she came into the hall today and then ran off with you chasing after her everyone guessed their suspicions were correct. And after they saw you arguing everyone assumed it was a lovers tiff" Jerry explained.

"Everyone needs to stop assuming things" I said angrily "Kim isn't my girlfriend".

"Sure whatever you say" Jerry said.

"Shut up Jerry" I muttered.

I laid down on my bed and went on my phone. I heard a knock on my door.

Jerry answered the door.

The person was hidden behind the door so I couldn't see who it was.

Kim POV

I left Josh's office and walked down the hallway.

"Hey Kim" I heard Grace yell to me.

I turned around to face her.

"Hey Grace" I said. I fake smiled to her.

"Are you alright" she said, her face full of concern.

"Yeh I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you for 2 days. Not since I was Jack carrying you unconscious. And I've heard lots of rumours about you" Grace said, looking very worried.

"I'm fine. I was just feeling ill, and Jack took me to my room" I explained. But I'm not the best liar.

"I've heard the rumours. You were attacked" she said.

"No I wasn't" my voice started going high-pitched.

"Kimberly Crawford, tell me what exactly happened" she said sounding really strict.

"I can't now, but I will tell you later" I said. I think she could see I was anxious to go because she said

"Fine, but we are going to talk later" and then walked off. I ran to the dormitories and entered the main hallway. There was a small sign labelling rooms with names. I read down the list until I found the right name.

Room 21- Brewer and Martinez

I ran to room 21 and knocked. Jerry answered the door.

"Kim" he said in shock.

"Jerry is Jack in here?" I asked anxious.

"Aw anxious to see your boyfriend" Jerry mocked.

"He is not my boyfriend" I said.

"I'm going to leave you two love birds alone and go and find Grace" Jerry said quickly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? She's my girlfriend" he said quickly and left the room. I walked inside and pushed the door shut. Jack turned over and looked at me.

"Hey" I muttered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly.

He sat up and stared at me.

"Did you just say sorry?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Don't make me say it again" I mumbled. Jack stood up and walked over to me.

"You don't have to say sorry. I was being a bit of an ass. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you" Jack said.

"Is that an apology I hear Brewer?" I said.

"Don't push it Crawford" he said, but now he was smiling. I really like his smile. I absent-mindedly bit my lip.

"So now what?" I said.

"Now this" he said. His hands cupped my cheeks. He leaned in and shut his eyes.

And then he kissed me. It was like fireworks were going off. His lips were so soft and they moved in sync with mine.

He pulled away. I missed the warmth. He rested his forehead on mine.

"That was nice" he whispered.

"Yeh it was" I breathed back.

"So what are we?" I asked. He smiled at me. I could really get used to that smile.

"That depends. Do you want to be my girlfriend Kimberly Crawford?" he asked. I pretended to think it over.

"On one condition. Don't ever call me Kimberly or Kimmy" I said but I was smiling. He laughed slightly then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry about everything" he said softly.

"That's all in the past now" I said back. I honestly had nothing else on my mind except for Jack.

**Aww finally some proper Kick. I hope you all enjoyed that nice bit of Kick. But don't worry the story is far from over. I have quite a few plans for all of the characters xxx **


	11. Chapter 11

Jack and I walked through the halls holding hands. We had decided to take some time away from the training facilities and just sit by ourselves. He was taking me out onto the grounds, away from the buildings.

"Jack where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Yes" I replied.

He held my hand and pulled me over to the tree's I could see from Arthur's room. We walked through the trees.

"Shut your eyes" he said. I shut my eyes and felt him gently pull me along.

"Open them" he whispered from behind.

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful clearing. It was secluded and you had to know it was here to be able to find it. There was a small amount of sunlight coming in from above. There was a little bench right in the middle of it. There were wild flowers all over the clearing.

I gasped at how beautiful it was.

"Do you like?" he asked.

"I love it" I breathed "where did you find it?"

"I used to ditch classes sometimes, don't tell your uncle, and I was wondering and stumbled across it. I was amazed at how nice it was. I've never shown anyone before, but with you I felt I could. I also thought you could use an escape place to come to because you haven't been doing too well since you got here" he said. His voice was so soothing, I just wanted to go and lay down in the flowers. We both walked over to the bench and sat down. I rested my head on Jack's shoulder.

"It really is beautiful" I said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Jack said. I smiled a wide smile at him.

"I love your smile. It's beautiful" he whispered. I started leaning in to meet his lips. He started leaning and soon enough his lips were on mine. I smiled as we kissed. He gently pushed me down on the bench still kissing me. I parted my lips and soon we were locking tongues.

RIIIIIIIIIING.

Jack's phone sounded out in the silence. He sat up quickly, whilst giving me an apologetic look.

"Hello" he said.

"Yes sir, she is with me. Why?"

Jack's face paled.

"Ok sir, we will be back straight away". He put his phone down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried to hear the answer.

"There's been an attack" Jack said.

"Well let's go back to the main building-" I started but Jack cut me off.

"The men who broke in are asking about you" Jack said blankly.

"Oh" I said. I wasn't sure what to say.

I was in pure shock.

My world had gone from a happy land, to an utter nightmare with just one phone call.

**Sorry It was short, but it is a filler chapter for the proper events coming up soon xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

Kim POV

We ran back to the house as fast as we could. My mind was racing. Why had someone attacked? Who was it? What did they want with me?

Jack squeezed my hand saying we were back. I could now hear a lot of faint yelling. It sounded like it was a big distance away. We ran inside the training building and to the big hall. The kids who looked around 12 and under were sat on benches talking. I could see Josh, Aunt Melissa and Arthur all stood in a corner with a man. A short man I recognised.

"Rudy" I yelled. He turned slowly.

"Kim" he said faintly. I forgot all of my anger, against him. I ran up and hugged him.

"I've missed you" he said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked quietly.

"I couldn't. You would have gone and told your father. Or Ashton. I'm sorry" he said. I nodded.

"So who's attacked and why are they asking for Kim?" Jack asked.

"We don't know. There were men at the gates and they tried to force entry once we refused. But they couldn't get in. We have seen some men climbing over gets and we have our spies out, sorting them out. But helicopters have been flying over us and I'm sure something's going to happen soon" Josh said and as he spoke a deafening bang sounded out through the room.

"What was that?" I yelled.

"I don't know" Aunt Melissa said. A man came running in.

"Sir, they have dropped a small bomb on the grounds, a few acres back" he said.

"Are the students all right?" Josh asked.

"We don't know. There was too much smoke and dust to see anything. But the attackers are probably using the bomb as a distraction. We need to be prepared in case anymore come" the man said.

"Go out and look for anyone hurt. Tell everyone to be on high alert" Josh said. I had never seen him look like this. He looked angry, worried and almost scared?

"Josh what do we do?" I asked. I felt Jack slip his hand in mine. Josh saw but said nothing.

"You four" he signalled to Arthur, Jack, Aunt Melissa and me "will be staying in here with the younger spies. Jack can protect you Kim. Melissa you know how to fight. And the younger kids and Arthur can all fight. They've all been trained and they are all equipped with a dagger each".

I nodded. I would like to fight but I don't know how to use all these weapons. I can do martial arts though.

"We are going to inspect the building. We will be back soon" Josh said, and left with his guards, Joan and Rudy.

"Kim are you alright?" Jack asked. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried for everyone's safety. These men are asking for me. Maybe I should just go and give myself up to save any injuries or deaths" I said bravely. Jack's face turned serious.

"You are not giving yourself up. First of all Mr Turner would kill me if I lost you, and second I don't want you to go" he said sincerely. I smiled up to him.

"But what about everyone outside, fighting?" I said.

"They came here knowing they would have to do something like this one day. They are all excellent fighters and trained for this. Don't worry about them" Jack muttered.

"But-" I said but was cut off by a deafening bang above us. Someone was on the roof.

"Jack" I said. But he knew. He got a gun out of his belt and held it up whilst still holding my hand. The younger kids all stood ready with their daggers. Aunt Melissa got into a fighting position. Arthur took his gun out and stood next to us. We all stood waiting. All of a sudden something was dropped down onto the floor. The room started misting. Just before everything became mist I could see a rope being thrown down and people sliding down. I heard a lot of footsteps land on the ground and yelling. I felt someone yank my hand out of Jacks. I could hear Jack yelling but he could see as much as I could. Nothing. Someone held my hands behind my back.

"Jack" I yelled.

"Arthur, Aunt Melissa" I yelled again.

The mist started clearing up. I could see everyone finally. Jack was being held by two boys but struggling furiously. Arthur was being held by one. 5 boys were pointing guns at the group of younglings. Aunt Melissa was being held by a man.

But the strange thing was that I recognized all of these boys. They all were my age or a few years older or younger.

One more person slid down the rope. He was wearing a mask. He landed firmly on the ground. He seemed to be searching the room. His eyes landed on me. He signalled for the guy behind me to let me go. I wondered why.

"Who are you?" I yelled at him.

"Kimmy, don't you recognize me?" he asked. I knew that voice anywhere. He took the mask off and the person I had wanted to see most over the last week was a few feet in front of me.

"Ashton" I said so softly I' surprised if even the guy behind heard. But Ash could see me mouth his name.

. Everything felt like it had stopped. I ran up to him as fast as I could and hugged him with all the strength I could. He hugged back. I was trying to ignore the expression I knew Jack, Aunt Melissa and Arthur were giving me.

"How?" I whispered

"I was only shot in the leg. I was alone when I blacked out. And when I woke up I was back home, safe. But then they told me you weren't at home. I felt like I had failed you. I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you. But I let them leave with you. I'm sorry Kimmy" he said sadly.

"It doesn't matter" I said. I then felt Ash tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Him" he said. I looked where he was looking. At Jack.

"He was one of the boys that took you" Ash said grinding his teeth with hatred. He started to walk over with his gun out. I stepped in front of him.

"Ash don't" I said.

"Why Kim? He kidnapped you. I'm going to make him regret it" he said darkly. I've never seen Ash so angry. Not even when he found out about Carson. I looked at Jack. He didn't look scared. Nor did he look worried. He looked amused. Typical Jack.

"Ash don't hurt him. There was a reason he took me. It was for Josh" I said quickly.

"Who's Josh?" he asked. I could tell he was very angry right now.

"Aunt Melissa's husband" I said. I pointed to Aunt Melissa and Arthur. Ash's face softened when he saw her. He told the guards to release her. She walked over to us both and pulled us both into a hug.

"I havn't seen you for years" I heard Ash mumble.

"I'm sorry Ash. And you Kim" she said. I could tell she was happy right now though. She released us from the hug.

"And Ash, this is our cousin Arthur" I said. I told the guards to release Arthur. I would have said to release Jack but I know Ash wouldn't be happy with that. Arthur walked over. He put his hand out for Ash to shake. Ash shook it.

"Why did you take Kim?" Ash asked.

"We had to. Your father is a bad man. He is a liar and a stealer. He was my brother in law before your mother died" Aunt Melissa said. Ash looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Ash said.

Melissa went to explain but then was cut off by the doors being slammed open. Guards entered and stood around everyone. Then a man who should have made me feel safe walked in. But I didn't feel safe anymore. I didn't know if I had believed Josh before but now I know I should. After he instructed the bomb to be dropped risking people's lives I was convinced.

And now I was looking at the man who I now felt almost disgusted with.

My Father.

**Oooh finally you've seen Ashton again. I bet you are all glad he lived. I couldn't kill him off. **

**And whoah Kim's father has finally made an appearance. He isn't going to be happy with what Kim thinks about him, is he? **

**Till next time, please review xxx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I took so long to update. I was ill last week and this week I've had exams so I've not had much time. But I'm going to try and update more. Again Sorry **

Kim POV

"Dad" I muttered weakly. He looked over to me.

"Kimberly" he said. He looked happy, but didn't sound happy. He looked around the room and saw Aunt Melissa.

"Melissa. I should have known you and Josh had something to do with this" he said.

"Kevin. I haven't seen you since my sister's funeral" Aunt Melissa said sadly.

"Why did you kidnap my daughter?" he asked.

"You-"

The doors opened again and in walked Josh with Rudy, Joan, his guards, Jerry and Grace.

"3 dead, 10 injured" he said but stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Step away from my wife and family" he said angrily. I'd never seen him this angry.

"Josh, it's been a long time. Now why did you kidnap my daughter?" Dad said.

"For her own protection. You know what you do, but she didn't know. I've enlightened her" Josh told him. Dad's face went from calm, to an expression I've never seen on him. Hatred. He turned to me.

"Kim, you can't believe anything they've told you" Dad said but I glared at him.

"Even if I don't believe anything they've told me, then can you explain the bomb you dropped? 3 dead? How old were they Josh?" I asked angrily.

"2 were 16 and 1 was 15" Josh said.

"See Dad? Something you've caused killed people my age. Teenagers. Are you happy?" I said quickly.

"Kim I was doing it for you. I just wanted you home safely" he said.

"Kim what's gotten into you? This is your father. Our father. Our family. You should trust him" Ash said to me. I turned around to look at him.

"Ash, Josh has told me all about what Dad does. He's stolen, he's killed, and he had Carson attack Aunt Melissa" I said.

"Carson? He's here?" Ashton muttered darkly. I know he has a hatred for Carson.

"He's here. And he attacked me. But he told me Dad hired him to attack Aunt Melissa" I said. Now I was whispering to Ash. He looked at my face. He could tell I was being deadly serious.

"Why did you want to protect that boy?" he whispered glancing at Jack.

"I…I have feelings for him" I whispered back.

"Are you two done? Ashton have you talked some sense into your sister?" Dad asked.

"Dad, Kim and I are closer than I am with anyone else. I know when she is lying to me, or just trying to protect people. This is neither. She truly believes what they've told her. And if she does, so do I" I looked up at my big brother and saw sincerity on his face.

"If Ash is against you so are we" the younger guards from my Dad's academy said. It was all the boys I had grown up with.

"Ashton, Kimberly, what the hell do you think you are doing? You are both my children and will treat me with some goddamn respect" he yelled. Ash stood in front of me protectively.

"Don't you yell at us. We aren't little children and you will treat us with some respect" Ash yelled back. I looked up at him and for the first time, I didn't see my big brother, but a man protecting his family.

"Ash, Kim. Please don't do this. If you side with them, then you are my enemies. And if you get hurt I won't be able to do anything" Dad said.

"Or you could just leave so no one has to get hurt" I muttered quickly.

"Josh had people trespass on my land. And kidnap you Kim. I'm not leaving without a fight" Dad said violently. As he said this Josh made some signals to his men. They all got guns out ready or into fighting positions.

"Dad, Josh you don't have to do this" I said.

"This fight has gone on too long. We do need to do something like this" Dad said and pulled a gun out, but didn't point it anywhere specifically. I could see Ashton slowly pulling a small item out of his pocket.

"Kevin we don't have to do this" Josh said.

"Yes we do" Dad said and raised his gun. Ash quickly threw the item onto the floor. The entire room filled with misty gas. I literally couldn't see a thing.

"Ashton" "Jack" I yelled. I tried to see and started moving forward. I felt my hands touch someone. They turned me around and pinned my arms behind my back.

"Who are you" they said. But I recognised that voice.

"Jack, it's me Kim" I said. He let go of my arms and hugged me.

"Kim, I've got to get you out of here" Jack said hurriedly.

"Not without Ashton" I said back. The smoke was slowly fading so I knew we didn't have long to escape. I could see some figures running up to us.

"Jack" I tugged his sleeve in the direction of the figures. He turned to face them with his gun out.

"Who are you" he yelled.

"Woah man Jack, it's me and Grace" Jerry said quickly.

"Thank god you are both safe" Jack said and pulled Grace into a hug.

"Now we just need to find Ashton" I said. The mist had faded higher up so we all crouched down. We walked along until I could see a familiar bob of blonde hair. He was fighting with someone.

"Ash" I yelled. He turned around. The person kicked him down. I recognised there face. I paled.

"Carson" I muttered. He looked at me and smiled. But not a I'm-sorry-for-abusing-you-smile. More of a you-are-going-to-pay-smile. I gulped.

Carson looked down lifted his arm to punch Ashton. My senses kicked in and I ran to grab his hands.

"Aw is little Kimmy trying to protect her big brother" he said to me evilly.

"Don't call me Kimmy. You lost that right" I said back and then we were in full fight.

He snatched his hand back and went to kick me. I dodged and went to punch. He ducked and went to sweep out my legs from under me but I jumped just in time. As he sweeped I kicked his chest and he went down.

"Who's weak now?" I mocked. I turned around to help Ashton up but could see Jack already had.

"You alright?" I asked quickly. He nodded.

"What do we do now" Grace asked. By now the mist had cleared up and I could see everyone. The 12 year olds were doing the best they could to fight, and all of the boys that were now on our side were managing to overpower many of my Dad's fighters. But in the middle of this all was Josh and my Father, looking like they were fighting to the death. Arthur ran over to us quickly with Aunt Melissa. Many people in the hall had stopped fighting to watch the main fight.

"Mum, what do we do?" Arthur said to Aunt Melissa. She didn't say anything, just continued to watch her husband.

Jack walked over to hold my hand. No of us knew what to do. I wanted to stop the fight, but knew if I tried that, I would probably end up hurt. So far it looked like Josh was winning. Josh kicked Dad in the chest with a high kick and sent Dad flying. I saw Arthur silently cheer.

"Kevin, we can end this now. Leave" Josh said. Bu now everyone in the hall had stopped to watch Josh and Dad.

"No. Be a man and finish me off" Dad muttered.

"No. If you don't want to leave then you can stay in the prison. There will be no more deaths on my land" Josh said. He turned around and started walking towards us. And then my entire world stopped.

Dad pulled out a gun and pointed it at Josh's back. I didn't realise I was screaming with Melissa.

"NO" I yelled. And in that moment my heart felt like it had torn in two.

The boy holding my hand ran forward. He pushed my Uncle to the floor right as a BANG silenced Melissa and my screaming. Jack fell down to his knees, arms at his sides.

"JACK" I screamed.

He turned his head towards me and faintly smiled before collapsing.

**Hope you enjoyed. I didn't enjoy writing about Jack :'( **


	14. Chapter 14

Kim POV

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me over to Jack. He was just lying there. No one had moved after the gun shot had gone off. I land on my knees right next to Jack and grabbed his hand. His eyes were now shut. Josh had turned to see what had happened, but I wasn't even looking.

I checked Jack's pulse. It was there but very slow.

"Jack, no, Jack oh my god" I was muttering like crazy but I didn't care.

"Why did you do this?" I screamed at my father. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Kim I-" he started.

"NO. I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses. You've shot him and he is only just alive. I hate you" I yelled at him. He looked like his heart had broken but I didn't care. I looked round at everyone else. Grace was crying onto Jerry, who looked like he was just about to cry.

"Someone help me" I yelled. Everyone's senses seem to kick in. Melissa, Josh and Arthur all came running over to me and Jack. Jack still wasn't moving.

"Someone take him out of this room. Put him in the prison and throw away the key, for all I care" Josh yelled. 3 of his guards ran up to my Dad and dragged him out of the room. He didn't even struggle. I was hoping that was because of my words.

"Kim, he has a pulse. But we need to get him to the infirmary or he will die" Melissa said. I felt for his pulse again. It was even slower than before.

"Boys take Jack to the infirmary and be careful" Josh said. 2 guards picked him up, carefully and walked out of the room. I looked at where he was and could see a large patch of blood. Jack's blood.

I didn't realise I was sobbing until I felt arms wrapping around me.

"It'll be fine Kimmy" Ashton said. I sobbed heavily into his shoulder.

"He's not going to be alright. And it's my fault" I said.

"It's not your fault Kim. It's mine. If Kevin and I had sorted everything out with each other years ago then, none of this would've happened. I'm so sorry" Josh said behind me.

Ashton picked me up into his arms. He walked me out of the building and into Josh's house. I was taken up into my room and placed on my bed. I laid down and sobbed into my pillow whilst Ashton rubbed my back. After a few minutes I calmed myself down, whilst heaving every few minutes.

"I can't lose him, like I lost Mum" I said.

My mother died by being shot. Our house was attacked when I was younger. My Mum had hidden Ash and me in a secret cupboard. I heard her talking, a bang, a scream and then silence. Our father returned hours later. I heard everything they said.

But I can't lose Jack. I love him.

"You won't lose him. They've taken him to the infirmary" Ash muttered.

"And what about you?" I said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said back.

I laid down again. I realised how tired I actually was.

"Kimmy I'm going to leave you for a while. I want you to get some sleep" Ash muttered. He kissed my forehead, shut my curtains and left.

I laid down and shut my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Kim POV

I woke up later to it being very dark.

I got out of bed quickly, and checked myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my eyes were black and puffy.

I sorted myself out and ran out of the house quickly and straight to the infirmary. I was stopped at the front doors.

"Let me in" I demanded.

"Sorry, but there is a patient inside the infirmary in intensive care, and no one is allowed to see him" the guard said.

"I know. That patient happens to be my boyfriend" I said close to yelling.

"I'm sorry miss. No exceptions" he said again.

"You-"

"Kim" a voice behind me said. I turned to face Arthur.

"Let's go talk" he said. He nodded at the guards and we walked off together. We headed out onto the grounds and onto a small bench.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Jack" he said sincerely.

"I need to see him. You could get me in. Just for a few minutes. Please" I pleaded. He shook his head.

"I won't be able to. Kim he lost a lot of blood, and he was shot very close to his liver. The doctors-" he cut off abruptly.

"Arthur. What are the doctors saying?" I asked.

"Kim you don't want to hear it" he said.

"I do. Please tell me" I begged. He looked at me and could see how badly I needed to hear any news about Jack.

"The doctors are, they are saying he might not make it" Arthur said solemnly.

I sat there. My body felt like it was going numb.

"It's only because he lost so much blood. And he is a rare blood type. The doctors don't know if they can get any of his blood type to the infirmary in time" Arthur explained.

"No. He will make it. Jack is strong" I muttered.

"Not if they can't get the blood type in. My Dad, my mum, Jerry, Grace and I all offered our blood, but none of us are blood type AB" he said. My head shot up.

"AB? Jack's blood type is AB? Arthur, I'm blood type AB" I yelled. He looked at me shocked.

"Let's go to the infirmary now then" Arthur said. We both ran back to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry but you both know you can't enter" the guard said.

"You don't understand. The boy in their needs blood and I'm his blood type" I said quickly.

"Let's get you to the doctor" the guard said. He entered the infirmary and came out moments later with a man, who looked around 30.

"Before we take your blood we are going to need you to fill some forms. He handed me some forms. Arthur and I ran back to my room quickly and we filled out the forms as quickly as we could. Until it got to one part.

"Parental permission. My mother is dead and my father is dead to me" I said.

"We need my Dad" Josh said.

We went downstairs and found Josh sitting in the dining room.

"Dad we need your help. We explained everything and he looked at us shocked.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Kim can I talk to you seriously? Please sit" Josh said. I sat on a chair in front of him with Arthur standing behind me.

"Kim. When we bought you here, we knew what your father was. But you didn't. We enlightened you and you eventually believed us. And now you've seen what your father does. Melissa and I never wanted to send you back to your father. We had the forms prepared, we only needed you to sign" Josh said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Melissa and I would like to adopt you" he said. I stared at him shocked. He looked at my face and thought I must have disagreed with the idea.

"I understand if you don't want to sign" he said.

"Josh I- I would love to sign" I said. Arthur hugged me from behind the chair and Josh smiled.

"As soon as you sign these papers you will be my legal adoptive daughter. And therefore I give you parental permission to give Jack your blood" he said. I smiled the widest smile I could possibly smile. Josh quickly ran to get the papers. He had filled most of it out. It just needed my signature. He signed the blood papers and I signed the adoptive papers. I hugged him.

"I'm still going to call you Josh and Melissa" I muttered. He chuckled.

"Of course. I don't want you to feel like we are replacing your parents" Josh said. I broke away from the hug and ran to the infirmary at top speed with Arthur right behind me. I handed the guards the papers and they led us into a small room. Doctor Justin arrived minutes later.

"Now Kim you do understand that Jack needs a lot of blood. You may feel very woozy through this. And if you do please try to stay awake" doctor Justin explained. I nodded. He started by putting a blood pressure cup onto me. Then he applied the needle onto my arm. I felt a small pinch and then nothing. Arthur gave my other arm a reassuring squeeze. We all sat in silence for around 5 minutes. Doctor Justin kept replacing the bags with new ones. I watched them fill up, but eventually found it hard to keep my eyes open. I leaned back on the stool and felt a body behind me.

"Come on Kim, you've got to stay awake" Arthur said.

"Only a few more bags. I warned you Kim. This is a lot of blood. I recommend a long sleep and a decent meal afterwards" Doctor Justin said.

"I don't- regret- doing this" I muttered. My eyelids were feeling heavy but a small squeeze on my shoulder snapped then open.

"1 more bag" Doctor Justin said.

I watched the bag slowly fill up. My eyelids felt like bags. As the bag was halfway full I couldn't help it.

I shut my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Kim POV

I opened my eyes, to 3 faces. Arthur's, Josh's and Melissa's to be exact.

"Woah what happened?" I asked. Melissa leaned in and hugged me.

"We didn't know what had happened. We came into see you as soon as we heard" Melissa said. I saw her give Josh a glare.

"Melissa why are you glaring at Josh?"

"He didn't tell me about this. He was stupid enough to sign the papers without reading them. And he didn't read how much blood would be needed from you. Too much blood was used, and when you passed out the doctors were worried you wouldn't wake up" Melissa said angrily.

"The blood. Jack!" I said suddenly.

"Don't worry, they have enough blood. Now all we can do is wait" Josh said.

"Are you alright? We need to get you a good meal" Melissa asked.

"I feel fine. I don't regret any of this. I want Jack to be fine more than anything" I said. I sat up, but laid down after a huge head rush.

"Come on Kimmy. I'll take you to your room" Arthur said. He helped me sit up and we started walking out of the infirmary and back to the house.

"Thanks Arthur" I muttered once we were back inside of my room.

"Where's Ashton?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him. I can go and find him for you" Arthur said. I nodded and Arthur gave me a small hug before leaving.

I sat on my bed thinking over everything. It was weird to think that only a week ago I hated everything here, and now it was almost like home to me.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my door being opened. My brothers head popped around the door.

"Hi Kimmy" he said. He walked over and pulled me into a big hug. I then noticed he was holding a small bag.

"What's in the bag?" I said.

"A small picnic for you little sis" he said. He opened the bag and inside I was a small meal. 2 ham sandwiches, a banana, some oreo's and a cup of hot soup.

"Thank you" I said and hungrily ate the food.

He watched me eating, obviously happy I was still eating.

I finished my meal after a few minutes. I then leaned onto Ashton.

"Are you tired?" he asked. I nodded.

"You can sleep on my shoulder" he said. I nodded and got comfortable. He started singing my favourite song When The Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat.

I nodded off and into a deep sleep.

I know this chapter is short but hopefully I will upload another chapter up this evening. I just wanted a small brother-sister moment for Ashton and Kim


	17. Chapter 17

Kim POV

I woke up the next day still on Ashton's shoulder. My neck ached but I didn't care.

"Morning sleepy" Ashton muttered.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Only a few minutes. But I didn't want to wake you up. You looked very peaceful" he said.

"I feel good today" I said.

"Good" he said. I got up and walked over to my window. The sun was only just rising up, but the sky was still light.

"Ash what time is it?" I asked. He checked his watch.

"4:30" he said.

"Still very early. Do you think there's any chance I could sneak into the infirmary" I said.

"No Kim. The guards told you not to and probably for a good reason" Ash said.

"Come on-"

"No" he said again.

"Ok then. Let's talk" I said.

"What about?" he asked.

"Melissa and Josh adopted me. Have they asked to adopt you?"

"They talked to me about adopting you, but explained to me that they can't as I am 18. I am a legal adult" he explained. We sat in a comfortable silence until Ash broke it.

"Kim, I've been thinking about something" he said. I gave him a questioning look.

"Thinking about what?"

"We should go and see Dad" he said quietly. I gave him a shocked look.

"I know it sounds crazy but we do need to at some point. This is our father. And we deserve some answers" Ash explained.

"Fine then" I said blankly.

"When do you want to go?" he asked.

"Right now" I said. He stared at me shocked but snapped back to his senses and stood up. We both walked in silence to the prison.

"Are you sure you are ready to see him. When I suggested it I was thinking we could visit in a few days" Ash said.

"I'm sure" I said and pushed open the door.

We both walked in. I was reminded of when I visited Carson. Ashton pressed a button on a dial next to the police glass. The glass became completely clear. My Dad's head snapped upwards.

"Kim. Ashton" he said.

"Hi Dad" Ash said.

"You both look well" he said.

"You don't" I replied back. It was true he didn't. He was still wearing the same clothes that he broke in with, his hair was a mess and he needed to shave his face.

"Kim, Ash, I can understand if you are mad" he said.

"I'm not mad. I'm furious. I'm livid. And I'm disappointed" I said.

"Kim. I didn't mean to shoot that boy" he said.

"That boy happens to be my boyfriend" I yelled.

"I can't take back what I did. But you are both in the wrong as well. You both betrayed me. Your own father" he said angrily.

"You killed innocent people" I yelled.

"You are not a father to us anymore" Ash said.

"I did everything I did for the both of you" he said.

"Don't you dare say that! You did everything for yourself" Ash said getting angry.

"I didn't say anything to you about my past because it had nothing to do with either of you. I had put it all behind me. But when your mother died-"

"Don't try and use my mother's death as an excuse for any of this" I was livid now.

"After your mother's death, everything changed. I needed to get back out. I couldn't just stay at home all the time. I'm sorry" he said.

"Why did you have to get out to steal and kill though? You could've helped people" I said.

"I couldn't help it. It's what I've always done. I couldn't change my ways. And I couldn't let my enemy Josh live without any revenge" he said.

"So you sent Carson to attack Melissa" I yelled.

"Yes. My wife was dead, I decided Josh needed to feel the pain I was going through" he said.

"That is so stupid. You have something wrong with you. That's our Aunt" Ash yelled.

"My adoptive mother" I yelled.

"You're what?" Dad asked.

"Josh and Melissa adopted me. I need parent's in my life since my mother is dead and you are dead to me" I said not caring if I was hurting him.

"Kim you don't mean that" he said sadly.

"You know what _Dad_. I do mean that. My boyfriend is in the infirmary because of you. He might not live because of you. And I had to give so much blood I could've died because of you. So I do mean that more than I've ever meant anything before" I said.

"Kim-"he started.

"Goodbye Dad" I said, whilst giving him one last look. I walked out of the room with Ashton right behind me.

Outside of the door I leaned on Ashton.

"Are you alright?" he asked comfortingly.

"I'm fine. Are you?" I asked. He nodded.

"That was horrible though" I muttered.

"Yes it was" he agreed.

Hopefully that is the last time we ever have to see our Father again.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kim POV

We walked to the big hall and decided to sit. I spotted two people sitting in the corner. I recognised them.

"Jerry? Grace?" I called. Their heads snapped up and they walked over to us. Both of their eyes were red, and Graces had black smudged around hers.

"Hi guys" I said. They nodded at me sadly.

"I'm sorry guys. I never really stopped to think how anyone other than I was feeling about this all. Jack's your cousin Grace and he's your best friend Jerry. Sorry" I muttered.

"We don't blame you Kim" Grace muttered.

"We just wish none of this had ever happened" Jerry finished.

"Have the doctors told you anything?" I asked.

"No and every time I ask they say that I'm not allowed in. But I'm his freaking cousin. I should be allowed" Grace yelled.

"I know. It's so frustrating. We care about him more than anyone yet we are not allowed to see him" Jerry said. I looked at the two of them and took in their appearance. Grace's long brown hair was knotted and her make-up was smudged. She was still wearing the same clothes from the day was shot. Jerry's normally gelled hair looked messed and unwashed and his clothes were crumpled up. I seriously felt guilty now. I was complaining about not being able to see Jack when I had only known him for a week or so. Jerry had known him for 4 years.

And Grace had known him her whole life.

"How long has it been since you have slept?" I asked.

"I haven't been able to sleep since I saw Jack get shot" Grace muttered.

"I can't return to my room. I shared it with Jack" Jerry said.

"You both make it sound like he's dead" I said.

"As we haven't actually heard news about Jack, we can only assume that's how bad he is" Jerry said.

"He's not dead. I'm going to go and talk to Josh and see if he could give me any details" I said. I got up and looked at Ashton.

"I'm going to do some training" he said and left the room. I walked back to the house and heard voices . Male voices.

"Can you tell me about Jack's health?" Josh asked.

"Jack's health is failing. The bullet didn't hit any organs, but he still ended up losing a lot of blood. We have used all of Kimberly's blood but he doesn't seem to be waking up still" the voice I recognised as Doctor Justin said.

"Can't you get more people in to help him?" Josh asked.

"We already have as many people helping him as we can. But a lot of other people were injured when the bomb was dropped" Doctor Justin said.

"I understand. But I don't want Kim finding out about any of this. Or Grace or Jerry. I've given Grace and Jerry time off but hearing this news will most likely tear either of them or Kim apart" Josh said.

"I understand. I will keep you updated sir" Doctor Justin said. I heard footsteps coming closer to where I was standing so I ran across the hallway and into the lounge. I collapsed into the wall and slid downwards. I didn't realise Jack was doing so badly. I thought that giving him my blood would help heal him and he would get better.

"Kim come out of the lounge" Josh's voice called.

"How did you know?"

"I heard your footsteps running from the doorway" Josh said. I walked out of the lounge and into the dining room. I sat next to Josh.

"I'm sorry Kim" Josh said.

"I never realised he was doing so badly" I said.

"He might not be that bad. The doctor had told me he could go either way. Better or worse" Josh said.

"Pray its better" I muttered.

"Why did you come back to house?" Josh asked.

"I wanted to know if you could tell me anything about Jack. I guess I already know" I said.

"Jack will be fine Kim. He is a fighter, the best this academy has ever seen. I've never seen him be beaten before and I know he is going to wake up" Josh said. I smiled at him with tears in my eyes.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Kim-"

"Please Josh. I need to. Everything that has happened is my fault and I just want to see him to tell him I'm sorry. Even if he isn't awake" I said. Josh sighed.

"Fine. But only for 10 minutes, I'm already bending the rules by letting you see him now" Josh said. I stood up ready to go.

I'm finally going to see Jack.

**I'm probably going to update again this evening because I'm in a great mood and have lots of ideas. I hope you all enjoy. **

**And please review. I'm getting worried everyone is starting to dislike this story xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Kim POV

I walked hurriedly with Josh anxious to see Jack. We walked through the doors, Josh was clearly ignoring the looks from the guards. A Doctor approached.

"Mr Turner she shouldn't be in here" she said.

"It is only for 10 minutes. We are here to see Jack Brewer" he said. The Doctor nodded. She lead us away from all of beds and to a set of 3 doors. She unlocked the 3rd door.

"There hasn't been any change from him in the last 12 hours" she informed us.

"10 minutes" she said and walked away.

"I'll wait outside" Josh said. I nodded, took a deep breath and walked in. Josh shut the door behind me.

My heart felt like it was going to break. Jack looked the weakest I had ever seen him. His hair was lifeless, his tan skin pale. I knew he would have hated looking like this. I walked over to his bed and sat on a chair.

"Hi Jack" I muttered weakly. I knew I was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you since-"I trailed off.

"The doctors and guards wouldn't let me in"

"I'm sorry for this all Jack. It's my entire fault. If I hadn't started being mouthy to my father he wouldn't have tried to shoot Josh and shoot you. If I had just stayed hidden away. If I hadn't fallen in love with you" I said. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I held Jack's hand in mine. It was cold.

"I can understand if you blame me. I can understand if you want to break up with me and never see me again. But you can only do these things if you wake up. You don't understand how much everyone needs you. Jerry is a mess. Grace hasn't slept in days. And I need you. I need to see those perfect brown and that cocky smirk, that annoys me so much but I love anyway" I said. I was almost choking on my words. I was sobbing now.

"I have so much to say to you. I need to kick your ass in a fight. I need to kiss you one more time. I need to do so much with you Jack. We haven't even had a first date. I don't even care if you can't hear me. I just need you to know." I said.

"I need you to wake up. Please. For Jerry. For Grace. For Josh. For me"

"I love you Jack" I said. I kissed his hand.

I felt movement under my lips. I moved his hand from my face and saw one of his fingers moving.

"JOSH" I screamed. The door burst open.

"Jack's finger- his finger moved" I yelled quickly.

"That's impossible. He hasn't moved in days" Josh said. He ran out of the room and returned moments later with the Doctor.

"What happened?" she asked.

"His finger moved. I thought you said he hasn't moved in days" I asked quickly.

"He hasn't. What did you do?" she asked in an almost accusing tone.

"Nothing. I did nothing. I was just talking to him. And his finger started moving" I explained.

"I'm sure Kim did nothing" Josh said. The Doctor was rushing around Jack, inspecting him.

"Nothing has changed. His temperature is the same. And his blood pressure and heart beat. I have no idea what has happened" the Doctor said confused.

"Maybe-" I started but was cut off by someone mumbling.

"Kim-Kim-Kimmy" the voice said. I turned around to see Jack's eyes partly open and his lips parted forming my name. His fingers were moving.

"I'm here Jack" I said rushing to his bedside.

"Kimmy- I'm going- to- going to- make it thr-ough- this for- you. I lo-" he started but his eyelids shut again.

"Jack. No Jack wake up" I said. I was leaning on Jack's bed and crying hysterically now. I felt Josh's arm around my shoulder. He guided me out of the infirmary and to his office.

"Kim it's alright. This is good. Jack has shown signs of movement. This is a major improvement" Josh said comfortingly.

"I know. But he wish he could've been awake for longer" I said.

"I think we were just lucky to have those few seconds" Josh said. I nodded.

"What now?" I asked.

"We only pray that Jack gets better from here onwards" Josh said.

I was silently praying.

**That was quite a sad chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed Jack's short moment. **

**Please give me your reviews.**

**If you don't like please tell me because I'm thinking of dis-continuing this story. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't worry guys, I'm not going to discontinue. I got loads of lovely reviews and I really appreciate them all. So here you go…**

Kim POV

Josh and I sat in comfortable silence. While we sat there I was thinking of Jack. Why did he wake up when I was there, but fall back into unconsciousness? Why didn't he stay awake?

"Josh can I go and see Jack again?" I asked.

"No Kim. I already broke my own rules by taking you in there once. Not again" he said. I frowned at him.

"Fine" I huffed and left. I walked back to the big hall.

"Grace Jerry. You won't believe what just happened" I yelled.

"What?" Grace asked. I told them everything that had happened.

"I can't believe they let you in but not me. He's my _**cousin"**_ she yelled. She got up and stormed off.

"I'm sorry about her. All this is just really hard on her" Jerry said. I nodded at him.

"So Jer how have you been?" I asked. He looked at me strangely.

"We've already talked about this" he said.

"No Grace talked about it and you talked about Grace. I want to know how _you_ are doing?" I said.

"I'm fine. It's- actually do you know what. I'm not fine. None of this is fine. People may think this is just hard on Grace because she's his cousin. But he is my best friend, more like a brother. And I wish he would wake up more than anything. I need him to wake up. We do everything together. Missions, training, just hanging out. And I keep wondering what it will be like without him" Jerry admitted. I looked at him sadly. I pulled him into a hug.

"He's going to be fine" I muttered.

"I hope so" he whispered back.

"I'm going to find Grace" Jerry said after we stopped hugging. He nodded at me and left the hall.

Now what? I thought to myself. I thought over of what to do.

Outside I thought and headed out to where Jack had showed me. I sat on the bench.

Memories came flashing back. The way Jack watched my expression as I looked around the area, the way Jack had laid me down kissing me gently, and how annoyed he looked when we were interrupted.

I laid down on the bench and stared up at the small hole between the top of the trees. The sky was a pale blue, just like the day Jack and I had shared. That was only days ago and so much had changed. I wish it would all go back to normal.

Not normal before I was kidnapped but my new normal. The normal I had grown used to. Staying here with Josh, Melissa and Arthur.

I got my new phone out (Josh and Melissa had bought it for me) and played apps to try and distract myself.

It wasn't working.

I decided to go back to the house. I ran all the way back and to my room. I found what I was looking for. A notebook. I started writing. I had left my old ones back at my- Dad's house. They were one of the most important things I owned. I had been writing them since my mother had died.

_Dear Diary,_

_I need to get all of my thoughts and feelings out and I need to put pen to paper._

_Jack's still in a coma. The Doctors have no idea how long for. But he woke up when I was in the room. I can only hope because it was because he needed to talk to me. I just wish he could have stayed awake longer. I need to see him again._

_It seems like life is out to get me. My life was going perfect. I had a family that cared, my brother was back, and I had realised what my Dad was. He was going to be taken to prison and then Ash and I could have lived here. I would have been happy with Jack. But then everything was ruined. And my heart was crushed into two. I tell everyone I'm fine and just sad._

_But truth is I can't even describe how I'm feeling._

_I have only known Jack for around 2 weeks but I just feel so happy when I'm with him. So alive. But now I don't even feel anything. Nothing. _

_I want to see him. To hold his hand. To kiss him. _

_I need him to wake up._

_Love From Kim_

I put the diary down. It felt good to relieve some of these feelings. I then walked into Ashton's room. It looked nothing like mine. The colour theme was blue and dark coloured wood.

He was sitting on his bed with headphones in. I quietly walked up to the bed and jumped onto it.

"What the f-"

"Language big brother" I said.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Why are you in here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm bored" I muttered.

"Kimmy I have a small surprise for you" he said. I looked at him confused.

"I heard you come in earlier and walked into your room to see you. I saw you writing in a notebook and guessed it was a new diary. I knew how much you enjoyed writing in it. So when I came here I bought your diaries with me. Because I know they makes you happy" he said. He got up off of the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out the 3 familiar thick books with K.A.C in white on the front. One was pink, one purple and one blue. You could clearly see they were old but I didn't care. These books had been my best friends for years. My every thought had gone into these books for the past 6 years.

"Thank you thank you thank you" I said and hugged him.

I took the books and ran into my rooms. I put the blue and purple ones hidden away in my wardrobe and the pink one under my pillow.

Now this place feels more like home. I have my favourite possessions. I just need Jack.


	21. Chapter 21

Kim POV

The next few days passed by very slowly. Painfully slow. Everything was boring. I was sitting in my room and writing in my diary. But I wasn't writing that much.

_Dear Diary_

_It's me again. I know I'm writing every day but I have nothing to do. Nothing new has happened since yesterday but I have nothing to do._

_Jack still isn't awake. And every day that he isn't here I feel more and more lifeless inside. Ash, Arthur, Josh and Melissa all keep trying to talk to me but I keep myself locked in here. Josh keeps trying to tell me about Jack but unless he tells me Jack is awake I don't want to hear any of it._

_At the moment I am reading some books called the Mortal Instruments. They are perfect._

_Jace and Clary have an epic love story that I wish Jack and I could have had. They have so many obstacles in the way of their love just like Jack and I. Hopefully we can overcome ours just like Jace and Clary._

_That's all for today_

_From Kim_

I put my diary again and checked the time. 11:57. Around this time for the past few days Melissa or Josh would bring my some lunch. The familiar knocking came a few minutes later.

"Kim open the door. I've got you lunch" Josh said.

I didn't move.

"Kim you need to come out. I have news about Jack" Josh said again.

"Kim he's- Jack's awake" Josh said. I looked up and ran to my door as quick as I could. I unlocked it and stared up. His face showed true honesty. He was smiling.

"Really?!" I asked-yelled.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this" he said.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course you can. I've been telling you this for days now. He has been in and out of consciousness but now he is awake and sitting up and talking" Josh said. I ran back into my room and changed into

cgi/set?id=112009080

I ran all of the way to the infirmary.

I may have only been to Jack's room once but I knew the way still. I slammed the door open. Everyone in the room turned to look at me. Including Jack. He still looked pale, but not as lifeless as before. He looked at me.

He smiled.

My heart stopped.

The smile I had been needing to see for days was right in front of me.

Someone cleared there throat. It was the doctor. I looked at the other people in the room. 2 doctors and a nurse.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while" Doctor Justin said. The 3 people stood up and left the room.

"Hi" Jack said. And that was all I needed. I ran straight into his arms.

"Hi" I said back. I hugged him like I was never going to let go.

"I've missed you Kimmy" he said.

I hit his arm gently.

"I told you not to call me Kimmy" I joked.

"I took a bullet for your uncle. The least you can let me do is call you Kimmy" Jack said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm so sorry Jack" I said.

"You don't need to give me your sorry speech. I heard everything from before. I just couldn't wake up to say anything" he said.

"You heard it all?" I asked slightly worried.

"Yeh I did. And I love you too Kimmy" he said. I leaned forward and kissed him. Not a huge make out kiss like before but a sweet kiss that I was putting everything from the past few days in.

All of the happiness, the love, lifelessness, the loneliness, the sadness. When I pulled back he looked down at me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For everything" I said. I now laid down and hugged Jack with my head resting on his head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine, now that I'm with you" he said happily.

"You can't understand quite how much I've missed you" I said.

"I can guarantee I can" he said back.

We sat in a comfortable silence until Jack broke it.

"How's Grace and Jerry" he asked.

"Oh my god. They don't even know you are awake. I'll go get them" I said quickly.

"Can we please continue this later?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him again. I then ran out of the room and looked around the grounds to find Grace and Jerry. I searched in the great hall, Josh's office, Jerry's room, Grace's room and the classrooms but I couldn't find them. I thought of any other places they could be.

Then it struck me where they could be. I ran to Jack and my area. And sure enough Jerry and Grace were sitting in the clearing. Grace was leaning on Jerry's shoulder.

"Guys" I yelled.

"Woah Kim. We're trying to talk here" Grace said. I don't think she was meaning to be harsh but she did sound it.

"Jack's awake" I said. Jerry and Grace looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you sure" Jerry asked. Before I had even finished nodding Jerry and Grace were both up and running back to the academy. I ran after them. By the time I was at Jacks room Grace, Jack and Jerry were all hugging. Grace had tears streaming down her face.

"Thank-you" Jack mouthed. I nodded at him. I turned to leave but heard a voice.

"Kim" Grace said.

"Yeh?" I said.

"Please stay" she said. I nodded and walked back into the room. I sat on a chair and looked at the three of them. They are a true family and seeing the three of them together was a truly beautiful sight.

"Come on Kim" Jerry said. He and Grace opened an arm each motioning for me to join the hug. I stood up and walked over to them. I joined the hug.

"My three favourite people" I heard Jack say.

"I love you all" Jack said again. I heard Grace sniff again, probably crying again. I hadn't even realised I was crying until everyone pulled away from the hug and Jack wiped my tears away with his thumb.

**This was such a happy chapter for me to write. I'm so glad Jack is awake and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. You are all such good readers/reviewers and I thankyou all for the kind reviews. **

**Thanks **

**Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

Kim POV

We all sat with Jack for hours talking about everything that sprang to mind. We kept checking the time and eventually realised it was 11:00pm. Doctor Justin came in.

"Come on guys. You have to leave Jack now" he said.

"Can we stay for another half hour" I begged.

"I've already let you stay an extra hour. Normally the curfew is 10:00pm" he explained. We nodded. Jerry gave Jack one last hug, Grace kissed him on the cheek. Then I kissed him sweetly.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" he replied. We all left and stood outside of the infirmary.

"Do you guys want to stay with me at the house tonight and we can go and see Jack first thing. They shook their heads,

"We have classes first thing in the morning. We'll go and see Jack tomorrow afternoon" Grace said.

"Thanks for the offer" Jerry said.

We all hugged goodbye and I walked back to the house. I entered and heard voices from the living room. I entered and saw Josh and Melissa on one sofa and Arthur and Ashton on another.

"Hey Kimmy, how are you?" Ashton asked. I smiled a wide smile.

"Good, better than good I'm great, better than that I'm amazing" I said happily.

"We get it you're happy" Arthur joked. I sat in between Ash and Arthur.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked. They all exchanged looks.

"Your father" Josh said. I stared at him shocked.

"What about our father?" I asked.

"What we plan on doing with him" Josh said.

"And" I continued.

"We don't know. We can't leave him in the prison cell" Melissa said.

"What do you do with normal prisoners?" I asked.

"We would send them to prison. Or strip them of their job title. But we can't do that with your father. If we send him to prison he will tell them about this academy. And we can't strip him of his title because he doesn't work here" Josh explained.

"We could make him sign the contract" I suggested.

"That won't work anymore. Because before we would have traded you in exchange for the contract. Now as you don't want to go back he has no reason to sign" Josh said. I sighed.

"Just leave him" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Kim I'm not sure if that's a good idea. It could be months until he would sign the contract" Melissa said.

"So" I muttered.

"He is still your father" Josh said.

"No he isn't" I said.

"Kim-"

"I'm with Kim. That man isn't our father. He has lied to us our whole lives and killed innocent people. He's a monster" Ashton said. Josh nodded.

"So are we just going to leave him until he signs?" Arthur asked. Josh nodded.

"We can feed him, give him water and sometimes fresh clothing but he will be kept as a prisoner" Josh said. And I didn't care. What Ash had said was true. I didn't care for him anymore. This is my new family. Ash, Arthur, Josh, Melissa, Jerry, Grace and Jack. Jack. Even his name made me happy.

"Shall we have a movie night until the morning? I can cancel classes for tomorrow. As a reward for everything that has happened" Josh suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

"So what movie first?" Arthur asked.

"I pick first" I yelled. I ran over to the cupboard with all the DVD's. I searched through them all until I found the one I was looking for. Everyone groaned when I showed them what it was.

"No. We are not watching One Direction: This Is Us" Ash said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because One Direction suck" Arthur said. Ashton backed away from him.

"What did you say?" I asked gritting my teeth. I started walking towards Arthur with my fists clenched. Arthur looked terrified.

"Arthur, you shouldn't of said that" Ash muttered.

"I'm sorry Kim. I was joking One Direction are perfect and there is nothing wrong with them" he said quickly.

"That's what I thought you said" I said sweetly.

"Anyone got a problem with watching this now?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

I placed the DVD in the DVD player and sat between Arthur and Ash again. Arthur edged away from me. When One Direction appeared on the TV I squealed. Melissa, Josh and Arthur all looked at me.

"I'm used to it" Ash said.

"I love these boys. I'm going to marry Niall Horan" I said.

"What about Jack?" Arthur asked.

"Sssshhh movies starting" I said avoiding the question. We watched the screen avidly, with me singing along to all of the lyrics. By the end of it I was in a very good mood.

"And that is one of the many reasons why I love One Direction" I said.

"I feel like I've just become less of a man watching that" Josh said.

"Haha so funny. What film now?" I asked. Ash and Arthur smirked at each other.

"We have an idea" Ash said. Arthur walked over to the DVD cabinet and pulled out Insidious.

"No no no no no" I said.

"Yes yes yes yes baby sister" Ash said.

"I hate you both" I muttered. Arthur placed his hand over his heart.

"I'm wounded little cousin" he joked. I just glared. I'm really not a fan of horrors.

By the end of the movie I had pulled Ashton and Arthur close to me and was hiding behind them both.

"I-I-I really don't like horrors" I groaned.

"My turn for a film" Melissa said and pulled out The Notebook from the cabinet.

"Omg I love this film" I said. I poked my tongue out at the boys. We placed the film in and all sat down.

"Actually pause the film" Josh said. He ran out of the room and came back in with tissues.

"Why?" I asked.

"Girls and The Notebook equals tears" Josh said.

"I won't cry" I muttered. And how wrong I was. I got through the whole film without tears until it got to the scene with Allie and Duke. They were having there date when Allie forgets Noah. I started crying because of how sad it was. Ash pulled me into a hug. I cried until the end of the movie.

When the end credits played Josh turned the lights on.

"I thought you weren't going to cry?" Arthur mocked.

"Shut up" I said. I looked at Melissa and realised she was crying as well. I sat next to her.

"Our girls" Josh muttered.

"I'm going to head to bed now" I muttered. I said goodnight to everyone and headed to my room.

I changed into my pyjamas and jumped into my bed. This was the first night in a week I had actually fallen asleep happy.

**I know this chapter was crap and I'm sorry but it will become better**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Kim POV

Next morning I woke up due to the sunlight.

"Uuuuh" I groaned. I checked the time. 11:30.

"Too early" I yelled.

"Shut up" I heard yelling from the next room.

"Good morning to you too" I yelled to Ash.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs. Melissa was sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey Kim" she said whilst smiling.

"Hey" I said.

"Do you want some cereal?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to visit Jack" I said. I got ready to run out of the door.

"Kim" Melissa yelled.

"Yes" I called.

"Look down" she called. I looked down and realised I was still in my pyjamas.

"Thanks" I called and ran back upstairs. I changed into a black crop top, blue skinny jeans, a blue denim waistcoat jacket, pink uggs and matching jewellery.

I then ran out of the front door. I arrived at the infirmary and told the guards that I was here to see Jack. He walked me to Jack's room and waited outside.

I entered and could see Jack was asleep. I still went and sat in the chair next to his bed.

I took his hand in mine and rested my head on the bed.

Jack POV

I woke up feeling someone's hand on mine. I gently moved my head and saw Kim's face. She had fallen asleep. I looked at her. She looked like an angel.

Even though I'd only known Kim a short amount of time I've grown to love her. The first face I wanted to see when I woke up yesterday was Kim's. And when I did see her she looked like an angel. I don't regret taking the bullet for Josh because if I didn't I would have had to have seen Kim's sad face every day. And I wouldn't have been able to live with that.

I squeezed her hand gently, rubbing my thumb on the palm of her hand. She squeezed back and gently opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepy" I said to her.

"Hey" she muttered sleepily.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Only a minute" I replied. She smiled at me.

"Are you feeling better today?" she asked.

"Almost. Sit with me" I said. She stood up and sat on the bed. She swung her legs over onto the bed next to mine. She placed her head on my shoulder.

"Now I'm better" I said.

"When can you leave the infirmary?" she asked.

"The doctors said I'm allowed out in 5 days. But not for practise just for walking" I said. I felt her smile.

"I'm really glad it's so soon" she said.

I chuckled.

"Me too".

~~~Time Skip~~~

Kim POV

We sat together for hours talking about everything. I learned a lot about Jack. He left his family when he was younger along with Grace. He has had to be a big brother to her, and Jerry has become a brother to him. Jack didn't have much of a teenager life. He had to grow up learning about weapons, defence, attacks and spies instead of spending it in normal school with girls and boys learning things like maths, english and science.

I also told him about myself.

Including Carson.

When I told him he started clenching his fists.

"But then I told Ashton everything. I needed to. And he put a stop to it all" I said finishing my story.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that" he said. He pulled me into a hug.

"It's nothing compared to what you had to go through" I said.

"What I had to go through was different. I chose to leave. You were forced to stay with an abusive idiot" he said.

"We've both had hard life'" I muttered.

And that was another one of our many conversations.

We stayed talking till curfew only stopping when I ran to grab us some food.

And that is what we did the next day.

And the day after.

And the day after.

On the 5th day I woke up and got dressed into white shorts, white uggs, a black vest top with a loose pink top over the top.

I passed by the lounge and heard my name called.

"What do you want?" I said. I walked into the lounge which was occupied Ash.

"We need to talk" Ash said solemnly.

"Can we make it quick I need to see Jack" I said.

"That's what we need to talk about" he said. I gave him a confused look.

"You've been seeing Jack a lot lately" Ash said.

"Yeh so?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you in 3 days straight. Are you sure you're not seeing him too much" Ash continued.

"No of course not. Jack and I are just enjoying each other's company" I defended.

"Kim maybe you should be seeing him less" Ash said. I glared at him.

"I don't think so. I love seeing Jack. And he loves seeing me" I yelled.

"Kim don't yell. I'm just making a point" Ash said.

"No you're not making a point. You're trying to interfere in our relationship. I know that we haven't known each other for long but I love him" I yelled.

"You love him?" he stuttered.

"Yes I do. And I don't care what you think" I yelled before storming out. Instead of running to the infirmary I ran to a small outside alcove. I leant against the wall and slid downwards.

"Why would Ash think that. He's supposed to be happy for me and Jack" I thought. I sat in the alcove for a few minutes clearing my head. I didn't want Jack to see me upset. I stood up dusted myself off. I started walking out of the alcove and to the infirmary. As I passed a classroom arms shot out wrapping around my waist. The pulled me into the classroom.

I started to struggle.

"Get off of me" I said elbowing them in the stomach.

"Oh Kimmy that was mean" the extremely familiar voice said letting me go and doubling over. Jack.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea it was you. I didn't think you were getting out th infirmary until tomorrow" I said running over to him.

"I'm alright. Not like I was shot recently" he joked.

"I'm so sorry Jack" I said again.

"It's fine Kimmy. It doesn't hurt that bad" he said.

"This was your fault though. If you didn't kidnap me into a classroom then this wouldn't have happened" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry" he said smiling. He pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him. His chocolate brown eyes stared down at me.

"I love you Kimmy" he said.

"I love you two" I said. He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

Everything was perfect.

**I hope you enjoyed. As usual please review. If anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears! **


	24. Chapter 24

Kim POV

Jack and I walked around the grounds holding hands and talking. When he was awake before he was pale but now he looks perfect again. His skin has returned to his tan colour, he's showered and his hair is it's full self again. And his eyes. Those perfect eyes. They are still there beautiful chocolate brown.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"You" I said.

"Well, I am charming and attractive" he said cockily.

"The old Jack has returned" I said back. He chuckled slightly.

"Kimmy, I want you to do something for me" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you meet me outside of your house at 6 tonight?" he asked.

"Like a date?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I would love too, but have you met my brother and uncle. They wouldn't let me out after dark just to go on a date" I said.

"Just trust me. Meet me outside of your house at 6" he said. I checked the time.

"It's already 3" I said.

"Yeh so?" he asked.

"If we are going on a date I need time to get ready. Do my hair and make-up. What should I wear?" I said.

"Something cute. And you don't need any of that to look beautiful" he said.

"That's sweet. But I do" I said and pecked his cheek before running back to my house.

I ran upstairs avoiding Ash as he called my name. I ran into my bedroom and started getting ready for my date. I showered and washed before changing.

I chose a dress that was a mix of white and cream, a pair of white flats, a denim mid waist jacket, a necklace with a lock and key on it.

untitled_56/set?id=112096174

I then styled my hair in a curled ponytail, then put a flower crown headband on. Finally I applied my normal make-up. Mascara, eyeliner, lip-gloss and a small amount of concealer. I grabbed my small white clutch bag, placed my phone, keys, money, and spare lip-gloss in it, then checked the time.

5:55. I happily ran downstairs and bumped into Josh.

"Why do you look so dressed up?" he asked.

"I'm going on a date with Jack" I said.

"Oh yes I forgot about that" he smiled.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Who do you think help Jack plan it?" he asked rhetorically.

"Why would you help him?" he asked.

"Because I feel it would be a good thing for you and Jack after everything. But this won't be a regular thing" he said. I nodded and hugged him.

"Thank-you" I whispered. I then ran out of my house. Jack was already there. He was wearing a purple dress shirt with sleeves rolled up, a black waist coat, blue jeans and black dress shoes.

"You look beautiful Kim" he said. He gave me a small peck on the lips.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he said. We walked along a pathway until we came to a car.

"Is this yours?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Your uncles. But he lets me borrow it for missions. And this date" Jack said. He opened the door on the passenger side for me. I stepped in. I saw him jog around the car to the driver's side. He got in.

We talked for the car journey which was short. We pulled up to a beach. It looked empty.

"Jack. Why are we at the beach?" I asked.

"Just wait" he said. We got out of the car. I realised it was quite cold out and pulled my jacket closer. Jack must have noticed because he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Thanks" I muttered.

We walked along the beach until we came to a lot of trees. Jack led me in slowly. It reminded me of our place back at the academy. We walked through an alcove of trees and I gasped. It was even more beautiful than the place at the academy.

The sand looked smooth and light. Small mounds of it had been put together and made wet so that small tiki torches could be placed in them. They were all ablaze with a small piece of light.

And in the middle of it all was a table and a bench. They were covered in white sheets. There was a centre piece in the middle of the table, which had flowers in it, and was decorated with fairy lights. And on the table was a picnic basket.

"It's so-perf-beaut. I don't even know what to say" I said softly.

"I'm glad you like it. I've had Jerry and Grace come out here, whilst you and me talked everyday" he explained.

"I love you so much" I said and put my arms around neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you know what I really want to do now?" I asked.

"What?" he said whilst leaning in.

"Eat some food" I whispered and laughed.

"That was harsh Kimmy" he said.

"I know" I said and ran over to the table. I took a seat and saw Jack take a seat next to me.

"What food do we have?" I asked. He opened the basket and bought out different foods. Small sandwiches, strawberries, chocolate, melon and some homemade cookies. I laughed at them because they were all awkward shapes.

"I'm sorry about those. Jerry made them" Jack said. I picked one up and took a bite out of it.

"Well Jerry may not care about presentation but the boy can cook. These are very good" I said.

"Good" Jack said. We ate our meal whilst talking which surprised me. Even after 5 days of talking we still had things to talk about.

"So Kimmy, have you enjoyed our first date?" he asked. I nodded.

"All of the time you were unconscious I remember thinking about everything we hadn't done. And have a first date was one of them. And this was more than I could have wanted" I said happily.

Jack leaned forward and we started kissing. It was the same as before. Jack layed me down on the bench and we were passionately kissing.

"I- love- you" he said whilst trailing kisses down my neck.

"I love you two" I breathed out.

Jack took my jacket off and started to slide my dress straps down my shoulders. I quickly looked at me to make sure it was alright. I nodded. He stood up and took off his waistcoat and then his shirt.

"Jack are you sure we should be doing this here" I asked quickly.

"The beach is empty" Jack said and I nodded. I straddled me and we were kissing again. Soon enough our shoes were off, so were Jack's trousers, and my dress. The sheet of the bench was wrapped around our almost naked bodies.

"You are so perfect" he said. I smiled and ran my hands up and down his abs. His perfect abs.

We kept kissing until Jack started pulling my bar straps down.

"Jack. Are you sure we are ready" I said.

"I think we are. I love you" he said.

"We are ready" I said and let him pull down the straps.

We stripped of the rest of our underwear.

~~~And I'm sure you know what happened after that~~~

We were both breathing heavily.

"That was perfect" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"It was. Only because I was a part of it" he said cockily.

"Sure Jack" I retorted. We stayed laying with each other until I finally thought to check the time.

9:15.

"Oh no. Jack its 9:15. Josh and Ash are going to be so worried" I said. I got up and quickly scrambled to gather my clothes. Jack watched me.

"Stop watching me dress. You need to dress" I said.

"But I enjoy the sight" he smirked.

"Jack" I said sternly.

"Fine" he huffed. He stood up and gathered all of his clothing.

I checked myself in my phone. My make-up was slightly smudged and my hair was a mess.

I tried to sort it all out. I looked over at Jack and saw he was dressed and ready to go.

"Come one" I said and we started running back to the car. We entered and drove back.

"This was perfect. I've never felt about anyone like I do about you" I said.

"I've never loved anyone before Kimmy" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I've never had time for a girlfriend. I've only ever been close to Grace and Jerry but with you it's not closeness. It's that I need to be with you" Jack said. I smiled. I then realised that we were back at the academy. We exited the car.

"Thank-you Jack. For everything" I said. We kissed one last time before I ran back to Josh's. I checked the time. 9:30.

I entered the house. The lights were still on.

"Kim" Ash's voice called.

"Yes" I yelled back.

"Here. Now" he yelled. I walked into the dining room.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"On a date with Jack. Josh knew" I explained.

"What have you been doing?" he asked. I tried to keep the red from running to my cheeks.

"We just ate and talked" I said boldly.

"Kim-"

"No Ash. Just stop it. I don't know what you have against Jack. You seemed fine when he was almost dying but now he is awake you hate him. And it all makes know sense" I yelled. Josh and Melissa came running in.

"Kim why are you yelling?" Josh asked.

"it doesn't matter" I said and stormed upstairs.

How could everything have gone from perfect to horrible in such a short amount of time.

**Here you go. This was a proper Kick chapter here, and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 25

Kim POV

The next morning I woke up, and instantly remembered the day before. Jack and I had sex. And it was perfect. I wasn't a virgin. I lost my virginity to Carson. I know I was young but I thought I loved him. And he would always pressure me to do it. Physically pressure me. It was a mistake. I realised that straight after we had done it. But I don't feel that with Jack right now.

I got up and changed into a white loose crop top, black draped waistcoat, black skinny jeans, small black wedge boots, and a white lock and key necklace. I put my hair into a messy bun and did my usual make-up. I left my room and looked around. No Ashton. Good. I'm going to try and avoid Ashton because every time I speak to him he just says bad things about Jack. And I don't want to hear anything bad about Jack. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, a spoon and some cereal. I was midday through pouring my milk in the bowl when I heard footsteps coming downstairs. In a panic I put the mil down and hid under the table. I saw feet enter the kitchen. Boy's feet.

"Kim? I know you're here, you've left the milk" the voice said. But it wasn't Ash it was only Arthur.

"Sorry. I'm just avoiding Ash at the moment" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Every time I talk to him he just says bad things about Jack. And I don't ever want to hear anything bad about Jack" I said. He nodded.

"Kim I know you and Jack love each other but Ashton is your brother. There must be a good reason why he would say anything like that" Arthur said.

"I guess you're right. I just wish he would talk to me normally instead of insulting Jack" I said whilst sighing.

"Maybe you should talk to him" Arthur suggested. I nodded.

"I think I will" I said. Arthur pointed behind me at the half-made cereal.

"I'll be back for that" I said and ran upstairs. I stood outside of Ash's room and prepared myself. I then knocked.

"Who is it?" Ash's voice called from inside the room.

"Kim" I called. I heard someone approach the door.

"Are you hear to yell at me?" he asked.

"Are you going to say something bad about Jack?" I retorted.

"No. Come in" he muttered. I walked in and sat on the bed.

"Ash are you mad at me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just" he stopped.

"Just what?" I urged.

"I'm worried for you. The last time you liked a boy he ended up beating you. And you didn't tell me. How am I supposed to know that Jack isn't doing anything to you?" he said. I stared at him shocked. So he wasn't being an ass to me, just a protective big brother.

"I understand Ash. But Jack is nothing like Carson. Trust me" I said.

"I'm never going to be happy with you having a boyfriend. No one is good enough for you baby sister I keep thinking you will leave and forget about your big brother" he said affectionately. I hugged him.

"I will never leave you Ash. I may love Jack but you always come first" I said.

"I love you baby sis" he said.

"I love you two big bro" I said.

"So are we cool?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm gonna go" I said. But Ash grabbed my wrist gently.

"Kim, why were you and Jack back so late last night?" he asked.

"It's nothing" I said controlling my blush.

"He's not hurting you?" Ash asked.

"It's nothing like that. Just trust me" I said and left.

I ran downstairs and quickly ate my cereal. Then I left the house. I ran to the main building and walked through the halls. I then realised that classes were on. I could see everyone looking at teacher's avidly learning. I wondered if Jack was in any of these classes. I walked past a few more until I came past one that made me stop. I saw Grace and Jerry sitting and learning. Jerry saw me and started waving. I gave a small wave back. The teacher turned and saw me.

"Can I help you?" he asked He looked around 50 and not a happy person.

"No. Sorry for interrupting" I said.

"Just leave Miss" he said indicating for me to say my last name.

"Crawford. Kim Crawford" I said. He looked taken aback at my name.

"Sorry Miss Crawford. I didn't mean to be so rude. If I had known it was you then-"

"It's fine, I shouldn't have interrupted" I said and hurried off.

"Why did his mood change so suddenly at my name?" I thought. I walked to the infirmary to see Jack. I headed to his room but it was empty.

"Excuse me?" I asked one of the nurses.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Where is the boy in this room? His name is Jack Brewer" I said. She looked through the papers on her clipboard.

"Jack Brewer left the infirmary yesterday. He has returned to his classes, except for physical of course" she said whilst smiling.

"Thank you" I muttered and left. I didn't realise Jack would be back to classes so soon. I figured that he would be staying in the infirmary for another week or so to fully heal his bullet wound. I walked out of the building and back to my bedroom to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know I haven't written in days but I have been spending every moment I have had free with Jack. I just can't stand being away from him. I love him. _

_We had sex last night. It was perfect. Jack planned the perfect date by setting up a table with chairs, an a picnic basket on the beach. I couldn't have been happier. Jack has returned back to classes now so I will probably be spending more time with Ash and Arthur. Ash and I are fine now. He was just being protective. _

_I feel at home here now. Everything is perfect and this is my family now. We have decided to leave my Dad in his prison until he signs the contract, which Ash and I were fine with. He isn't my father anymore. He is a monster. Hopefully one day he might try to redeem himself. But for now he is safely locked away. _

_So for once in my life everything is good (I hope I didn't just jinx it)No one is ill, or dying. I have a happy family, good friends and a perfect boyfriend. And I hope everything stays that way._

_Love From Kim_

I put my diary back under my pillow and all of a sudden a wave of nausea washed over me. I ran to the bathroom and just in time threw up into the toilet.

It was disgusting. It's weird. I've only eaten cereal today so let's just hope I'm not getting ill.

**I want to thank all of my readers for being here through this whole story (don't worry this is isn't an ending speech) I'm just saying thanks for all of your amazing comments. I'm almost on 20,000 reads and 130 comments and I couldn't be happier. So thank-you everyone 3 :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Kim POV

My next few days were rather boring. Jack spent his time doing his lessons, and then straight afterwards he would go to physiotherapy. And then he would have to return to his dormitory for lights out. I didn't see him once. I did text him every night though.

I've been feeling rough for the last few days. I don't feel hungry, and every time I do see food I feel nausea. It's not nice. But today I woke up feeling a bit better than usual. That might be because it's my birthday. I'm 17 aaaahhh.

This morning I actually want to eat. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Melissa looked at me shocked.

"Are you feeling better today?" she asked. I nodded. I waited for her to say something about my birthday.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked. I nodded waiting for anything about my birthday.

"Do we have any pancakes?" I asked. She nodded and opened a pack of ready-made pancakes. I took 3 and ate them. I was rather said she hadn't mentioned my birthday. Out of everyone I thought Melissa would have remembered.

"Have you got any plans today?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. I was hoping to see Jack because it's Saturday but he seems to have been avoiding me all week" I said. She looked shocked.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure he isn't avoiding you" she said. She gave me a small smile. I put my plate in the dishwasher and walked out of the kitchen. I heard Melissa call me back.

"Kim, I've just remembered Josh told me to meet him in the big hall" she said. I ran upstairs and changed into a pink jumper, blue shorts, knee high socks and pink converse. I left my hair down naturally and placed my usual amount of make-up on. I walked slowly and sadly too the big hall. I entered and saw nothing. Everything was dark.

"Hello?" I asked. Nothing. I went to fumble for the light switch when the lights turned on themselves.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" sounded out through the hall. I gasped in shock. I looked around the hall and smiled. There was a happy birthday banner along the wall, and a table of food under it. I saw Jerry and Grace next to the table, Ash, Josh and Arthur standing together and Jack near the lights. Kelsey, Julie, Eddie and Milton all stood behind Jerry and Grace.

"Oh my god, oh my god" I said in shock. I felt someone come up behind me.

"You didn't think we would forget about your birthday do you Kim?" Melissa said.

I turned around and hugged her.

"Thank you" I said. I walked into the room and hugged everyone.

"Happy birthday baby sister" said Ash. He pulled out a small box and gave it to me. I opened it and gasped. A necklace that was very familiar to me. She used to wear it all of the time. It was a photo of her and me and Ash taken a week before she died. The necklace itself was oval, and silver with a tiny black opal in the centre. I never knew what had happened to it. But Ash had had it the whole time.

"Thank you so much Ash" I said. A few tears dropped down my face.

"I didn't want to make you cry" Ash said quickly with concern.

"These are happy tears" I said. I put the necklace on. It hung perfectly.

"Perfect" I muttered and looked at the photo. Ash was hugging me and my mum was hugging Ash. It was a beautiful photo.

I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Hello beautiful" Jack's smooth voice whispered in my ear.

"Hello handsome" I said. I turned around and kissed Jack quickly.

"I have something for you" he said. He pulled out a small box, even smaller then Ash's and handed it to me.

I opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. The bar was silver and on top was a pink diamond. Inside the ring itself, it was engraved "I Love You". I placed the ring on my finger.

"I love you two Jack" I said and hugged him happily. We kissed passionately not caring about who was looking.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other. Everyone was now gathered around us.

"Thank you everyone for this" I said.

"That's not all Kimmy" Josh said. Everyone was smiling eagerly I couldn't help but smile.

"What's going on?" I asked. Josh held up a key chain, with 3 keys on it.

"What are those keys for?" I asked.

"We have a nice idea for your birthday. I own a cabin a few hours from here. And as a birthday treat I want to send you, Jack, Ash, Arthur, Jerry, Grace and Melody away to stay there for a few days" Josh said whilst beaming. I smiled widely.

"Wait, who's Melody?" I asked.

"She's another chaperone. She is Ash's age and a lovely girl" Josh said.

I kept smiling.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you" I said and hugged Josh. This is going to be so fun.

The rest of the party was amazing. Josh has someone set up some music so we all danced. And when One Direction Best Song Ever came on it is not possible to describe my reaction. I made Grace dance with me (she loves One Direction too, she is a Louis girl) and we had a huge laugh. My cake was amazing. It was vanilla and covered in pink icing. In black writing icing was

_Happy 17__th__ Birthday Kimmy_

_Have a Fabulous Day_

We all ate some and it was delicious.

At the end of the night Jack walked me back to my room. As we were about to kiss I felt a wave of nausea and a slight stomach cramp.

"Must be nearing that time of the month" I thought.

I kissed Jack, but not for long as I said a quick goodbye and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I was sick again. I hope I would feel better tomorrow when we all leave for our trip.

**Hi guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I might be updating again this evening but only a small chapter.**

**Reviews pleas :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Kim POV

I woke up the next morning feeling happy. There was still a slight sense of nausea in the back of my throat but I pushed it aside best I could. I checked the time and saw it was 8:30. Jack had told me we would be leaving a round 11. I hopped into the shower, which was very relaxing and quickly washed before hopping out.

I then changed into a white dress, white and black flats, and a black jacket. I left my hair naturally and did my usual make-up. I then prepared to pack. As we were going away for 5 days I packed a lot. By the time I was done I had 3 suitcases and it was 10:45.

I lugged my suitcases down the stairs. Trying to be quiet but failing.

"Kim what's that racket" Ash yelled.

"My suitcases" I called back. He walked out of his bedroom and picked up 2 of the suitcases and carried then downstairs easily. He gave me a look.

"Whatever" I scoffed but I was still smiling.

"I am so excited for this trip. Unfortunately you're going to be there" I said and laughed evily. He put a hand to his heart.

"I am hurt Kim. Maybe I won't go" he said. I shook my head at him.

"Of course I'm going. A huge vacation cabin, away from the academy for 5 days with my friends and baby sis. This is going to be amazing" he said.

He was already dressed and had his 1 suitcase downstairs already.

"I'll take them to the van" he said. I took one of mine and followed him. At the gates was a van parked already.

It was red on the outside and had windows all around. In the front was 2 seats with a gap in between to get to the back. In the back were 2 bench like seats and a boot. Definitely enough seats for the 7 of us. The boot was already full of suitcases. I was guessing the sparkling hot pink ones were Graces. Ash put the suitcases in and took the one I was carrying and placed it in.

I quickly ran back into the house to say goodbye to Josh and Melissa.

"Have a good time. Hope you enjoy yourself" they both said. I hugged them and then ran back out to Ash.

"All ready to go" he said. I nodded.

"How long is the trip?" I asked.

"Around 4-5 hours" he said. I nodded.

"Are you driving?" I asked. He nodded.

"So where is everyone?" i asked.

"i think they will all be out in a second" he said. And as he spoke Jack, Jerry, Grace, Arthur and some red haired girl ive never seen before walked out of the main building. They came over and every one of them was smiling.

The red head girl spoke.

"Hi Kim, Ashton. I'm Melody" she said. I noticed she was really pretty. Her hair was quite short hut it suited her. She was taller then me.

"Hi Melody, are you excited for the trip?" i asked. She nodded happily.

i looked over at Ash and saw he was just staring at Melody. I stomped on his foot to snap him out of it.

"Him um Melody I'm um um um" he stuttered.

"Ashton" i said.

"Yeh I'm Ashton"

Melody laughed.

"I know who you are" she said. I noticed everyone else silently laughing. Eventually they all stopped.

"Lets get going then" Jack said. We slid open the door and piled into the van. Ash and Melody went through the gap in between the front seats and sat there. Ash in the drivers seat and Melody in the passenger seat. Jerry and Grace sat on the bench seat nearest the boot and then Jack, Arthur and I sat in the other bench seat.

"Everyone good?" Ash asked. A chorus of yes was beard throughout the van before Ashton started the engine and we started driving off for our small vacation.

**This was a crap chapter but ovbiously the real excitement is going to start soon. This was a filler to set it off.**

**Review anything you want to happen now and i might include some ideas :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Kim POV

We all enjoyed each other's company for the journey. The van was definitely big enough for everyone.

For the first hour to two we all talked. After that we all did our own things. I turned to see Grace was asleep on Jerry's shoulder and he was on his phone. I looked to the front to see Ash and Melody were talking. I looked to the left of me and saw Arthur was asleep and leaning against the window. And Jack was reading some book. I looked at it. It was a martial arts book. I took it from him.

"Give me my book back" he said. He reached for the book. I held it away.

"This trip is going to be fun. You aren't going to read through it or do any training" I said. I put the book on the floor away from Jack.

"Fine then" he said. He held my hand in his.

I placed my head on his shoulder and bought my legs up to my chest. Before I knew it I was falling asleep.

~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~

A wave of nausea awoke me from my sleep.

"Guys, pull over" I said quickly. Jack and Arthur, who was now awake, looked at me shocked.

"Why?" Jack asked. I ignored him.

"Ash pull over" I yelled. Ash quickly pulled over and stopped the car. I stood up and opened the door. I ran out of the van and to a bush. I threw up into the bush. I felt hands on my back rubbing soothingly and holding my hair back. It was Grace. I stood up after I was finished.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yeh it must be travel sickness" I muttered. I didn't mention that I've been being sick a lot recently. She nodded and hugged me.

"Do you want to stay out here for some air, or should we go back to the van?" she asked.

"Let's go back to the van" I muttered. She nodded and we walked back to the van. Grace jumped over the seat and sat back next to Jerry. I sat in between Jack and Arthur again. Ash turned to face me.

"Are you feeling alright Kim?" he asked. I nodded.

"Been in the car too long" I said. He nodded. I noticed Melody giving me a sympathetic look. Ash started the car again and we started driving again

"Are you sure you are fine?" Jack asked. I nodded and leant on his shoulder again.

"We will be there in around 45 minutes" Ash called to everyone.

I felt Jack rest his head on mine. I drifted asleep again. I didn't realise I was so tired.

~~~~50 Minutes Later~~~~

I felt someone shaking me.

"10 more minutes" I muttered.

"We're here" a voice said. I opened my eyes slowly and adjusted them to the light. I looked next to me, and saw it was Jack who was shaking me.

"Here?" I asked completely blanking.

"We're at the holiday cabin" he said. I instantly sat up. Jack got out of the car and I followed. I gasped.

We were in the middle of the woods, the sun was bright. Next to us was a large lake that was glittering on the surface. I turned away from the lake and looked at the cabin. It was better than I thought it would be. It was two stories and very long. There were balconies surrounding most of the second story.

"6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, large campfire area around back" Ash said.

"How did Josh and Melissa afford this?" I asked shocked.

"It's been passed through my Dad's family for years" Arthur explained. I nodded.

"Let's go in then" Grace said. She seemed really excited. Not going to lie, but so am I. Ash walked to the front door and unlocked it.

We all stepped through and gasped. It was still beautiful on the inside.

The room we were in right now was mainly wood. The floors were wood, the walls were wood.

The three, three seat sofas were all red with an Aztec pattern on the pillows. Instead of a Tv there was a large fireplace that was full of little ornaments. The room had lights all around it and on a small table was a large vase with beautiful flowers. We all walked through a door and came to a room larger than the one before. It was half a kitchen and half a dining room. The kitchen was more modern then the rest of the house. It had wooden counters, but a modern fridge, hob and microwave. There were also basic necessities such as a kettle, toaster and sink. There was also a small island with stools around it. The dining room half of the room had a long table with 4 seats on both sides and a chair at each end. Under the table was a rug with a lovely pattern. Every seat had a placemat at it. We walked around the rest of the first floor and but realised there was only hallways and a sauna room. The sauna room shocked me.

"Why is there a sauna room in a holiday cabin?" I asked.

"Mum wanted it built. She used to come here a lot and it relaxed her" Arthur said.

"So what's the bedroom situation" Jerry asked.

"Well there is 6 bedrooms and 7 of us so…" Ash said but trailed off. We understood where he was going with his sentence. Everyone ran up the stairs and ran to separate rooms. I entered one near the end of the hall. I got lucky. The room was huge. It had a double bed that had dark purple sheets. The floor was a cream carpet and the walls were a dark wood. I loved it. I placed my handbag on the bed. I then walked out of the room and saw that Grace was still walking around.

"Did you not get a room?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I was on my phone and didn't realise what everyone was doing until they ran away" she said.

"You can stay with me, if you want. My room is huge and it would be like a sleepover" I offered.

"It's alright. I'll probably stay in Jerry's room" she said whilst smiling. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" she said.

"You know what" I said and laughed. She laughed as well.

"Have you and Jerry done it?" I asked.

"What?" she said. She was a bit slow to catch on.

"Had sex" I said. She giggled slightly with red running to her cheeks. She nodded.

"We've been together for 2 years now. He and I love each other" she said. I nodded and hugged her. I'm glad we are close enough to be able to talk about boys like this.

"Have you and Jack had sex?" she asked. I nodded. She looked shocked.

"But you haven't been together for long" she said.

"But it's like you said. We love each other" I said. She nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to grab my bags and bring them to my room" I said. She nodded and I went back downstairs to the can. Jack was already there.

"Hey Kimmy" he said.

"Have you taken your bags in?" I asked. He nodded.

"Do you want help with yours" he offered.

"Yeh thanks" I said. He grabbed 2 of them and I grabbed the other. I lead him up to my room. When we entered he gasped. I placed my suitcase down.

"I think your room is the nicest one here" he said.

"I am the birthday girl" I said and laughed.

"Not anymore. That was yesterday" he said. He placed my suitcases down and put his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck.

"Fine then. I get the bigger room because you love me" I said. He laughed.

"It doesn't work like that. But I do love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said.

"Which one is your room?" I asked.

"It's two rooms down from here" I nodded.

"So tonight I think that your brother wants us all to sit around the campfire. But after that I was thinking we could…" he trailed off. I raised my eyebrows.

"If you're lucky Brewer" I said and walked out of the room leaving him.

I headed downstairs to get some food from the kitchen. When I walked in Melody was there.

"Hey Melody" I said. She was taking food out of a storage cooler and placing it into the fridge. I went to help her. We were done within 10 minutes.

"So Kim what do you think of the cabin?" Melody asked.

"It's beautiful here. I didn't think it would be so lovely" I said.

"I know. I was expecting a small place, not a six bedroom holiday house" Melody said.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here? Because Ash, Arthur and I are family and Jack, Grace and Jerry are our closest friends" I said.

"I'm here because I'm close to Melissa. She's been like a mother to me since I joined years ago" she explained. I nodded.

"Josh also said I need to be a chaperone. He said Ashton isn't very responsible" she said whilst smiling.

"No lies there. He can be fun and childish" I said.

"You and your brother are close aren't you" she asked.

"He's been my best friend ever since my mother died" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's fine"

Melody and I stayed chatting for a while just getting to know each other. I found out she was an only child, 18 years old and she is single.

She didn't ask much about my past, which made me think Melissa or Arthur may have told her some things before and told her not to pry.

Everyone soon enough joined us in the kitchen and we all started preparing dinner.

When I say all I mean Melody, Grace and I. The boys all sat down talking.

But we didn't mind. We all got on really well.

When we had finally cooked our meal (spaghetti bolgnese) we called the boys.

They ran to the table. I sat in between Grace and Jack. Ash was in front of me next to Melody who was next to Arthur. Jerry was on the other side of Grace.

We all talked about ourselves to each other. Everyone learned more about Melody, Jerry and Grace told us about themselves and Ash told us some plans he had for the holiday.

Including a campfire outside, whislt roasting marshmallows.

YAY

**So please review. I will update again this evening guys so don't worry :P**


	29. Chapter 29

Kim POV

After dinner and after washing up everyone headed outside to the campfire. We all sat around the campfire with a lot of marshmallows.

"2O questions?" Jerry suggested. We all nodded.

"I'll go first. Melody are you single?" Jerry asked. She nodded.

"My turn. Jack do you love Kim?" she asked.

"With all my heart" he said. I smiled and held his hand.

"My go. Why do you hate me and Jerry, Arthur?" Jack asked. I gasped.

"Did we have to go there?" Arthur said. Jack and Jerry nodded.

"Fine. When you both first moved here you took everything from me. I was the best at karate, the cool kid. But the both of you took it all from me. Even my girlfriend dumped me because she had a crush on Jack" Arthur said sadly. I felt a major pang of sympathy for Arthur.

"Really?" Jack asked. Arthur nodded.

"Sorry man" Jerry muttered.

"Yeh sorry. We didn't know" Jack said.

"It's alright. You guys are actually alright" Arthur said. Jack and Jerry nodded. Jerry leaned over and fist bumped Arthur.

"So we cool?" Jerry asked. Arthur nodded.

"I want some marshmallows" Grace said. We passed her the bag and took some marshmallows as the bag went along. We all roasted them.

Jerry started screaming his high-pitched scream.

"What's wrong babe" Grace asked with concern.

"I burnt my tongue" he muttered. I saw Jack, Arthur, Melody and Arthur all laugh. Grace looked at Jerry with concern.

"Babe do you want me to make you a proper roasted marshmallow?" she offered.

Jerry nodded and Grace made him a perfect marshmallow. The two then started making out.

The rest of us returned to talking and ignored the couple making out.

"So what are your rooms like?" I asked everyone.

"Huge. The entire room is wood like the rest of the house and the colour theme is green. I love it" Jack said.

Melody's room was red, Arthur's was blue and Ash's was white and black.

"This place is amazing" Melody said. I noticed her and Ash were sitting lose together.

By now it was dark out. There was a full moon out and lots of stars.

"It's a great night" Arthur commented. I nodded.

"What do we do now?" Ash asked. I yawned suddenly.

"Someone's tired" Ash said.

"Yeh I've been feeling tired recently" I said. Jack looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright lately? You were sick in the car and now you're tired and it's only 9:00pm" Jack asked.

"It was only car sick" I mumbled. I didn't want anyone to worry and I'm sure it's just a bit of illness. Right?

"Are you sure?" he said again. I nodded.

"I might go to bed though" I said. I said my goodbyes to everyone. As I hugged jack I muttered

"Sorry if this ruined your evening". He nodded and said

"As long as you're alright". I walked up to my room but heard footsteps behind me.

I turned and came face to face with Grace.

"Spill" she said.

"About what?" I said confused.

"You're acting weird. You are lying when you say about car sickness and you said you've been feeling tired recently" she said.

"It's nothing. I've only been sick a few times" I said. Then I realised my mistake.

"A few times. That definitely makes it not travel sickness" she said.

"I know. I think I'm just ill or something" I said.

"Well what's been wrong with you" she asked.

"Been sick a few times, headaches, stomach aches and tiredness. It's all nothing. I think I must be ill" I said.

"Or not" she mumbled.

"What?" I asked

"Kim don't freak out. But when you study at Mr Turner's spy academy you have to learn certain things. Including symptoms of pregnancy" she said.

"No no no" I said quickly, wide eyed.

"Kim I think you're pregnant" she said quickly.

**There you have it… Do you think Kim's pregnant or just ill. And if she is what's going to happen to her and Jack. **

**Ideas are all welcome 3**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks guys for 160 comments and 24000 reads. I can't thank you all enough for being here through this whole story. Love you all 3 ….**

"You're mad" I yelled. She looked hurt.

"Come on Kim, think about it. You've been feeling rough only recently. And the main symptoms of early pregnancy are nausea, tiredness, stomach aches, soreness and peeing more often. You've experienced most of them" she said.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm 17" I yelled.

"Age makes no difference" she said back. We walked to my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"Just because I've been feeling rough doesn't mean I'm pregnant. The things I've been feeling are also symptoms for the flu. Or just usual illnesses. I'm not pregnant" I yelled again.

"Kim-"

"I'm not pregnant" I said softly.

"You've been showing the signs. I don't want it to be true anymore than you do but it might be" she explained. I know everything she's saying makes sense but it can't be true.

"It can't be true" I muttered looking down.

"First thing tomorrow, we are taking the van to the shops to buy a pregnancy test" Grace said. I nodded.

"Can you stay in here tonight?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course. What are best friends for" she said. She quickly ran to her room and changed into some pyjamas. She came back in, bringing in a large bar of chocolate.

"Want some?" she offered. I nodded and took a piece of the chocolate.

Minutes later I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I came back out afterwards.

"Something I can't eat. Chocolate. Seriously. Chocolate. Why couldn't it have been brussel sprouts" I complained. Grace laughed.

"I feel bad for you. But to make up for it I will eat plenty of chocolate. I will eat enough for both of us" she joked.

"Thank-you for that helpfulness" I said. We both got into the double bed and laid down. We stayed talking for a while until I got so tired I had to say goodnight and go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and remembered my conversation with Grace from the night before. I turned to the side and saw Grace still asleep. I then checked the clock

10:00

"How did we sleep in so late" I said and shook Grace awake.

"Wake me up tomorrow" she yelled. I hit her around the head.

"Up now" I yelled.

"Kim?" she muttered confused.

"Do you remember last night?" I asked.

"What happ-. Oh my god. You're pregnant" she exclaimed.

"First of all I don't honestly believe I'm pregnant. And second of all please be a bit quieter. Anyone could hear you" I said. She nodded.

"Let's get ready. We need to go to the shops" she said. She got up and quickly left the room. I changed into a pink jumper, white jeans, pink converses and put my hair into a ponytail. I then applied my make-up and grabbed a handbag to match my outfit. I walked out of my room and straight to Grace and Jerry's. As I was about to knock Grace opened the door. She was wearing a black and white football t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and had her long brown hair in a plait.

"Hey" I said. She sh'd me.

"Jerry's still asleep" she whispered. I nodded.

"Let's go then" I whispered back. We both headed downstairs and prepared to sneak out the front door when a voice stopped us.

"Where are you going?" the voice said. We turned to see Jack and Arthur behind us.

"Just to the shops" I said.

"Why?" Arthur retorted.

"Because" Grace said plainly.

"Because of what?" Jack asked.

"We have to buy things" I said.

"What do you possibly have to buy. We bought enough clothing, food and supplies to last us a week" Jack said.

"It's not anything like that. Girl things" I lied. They both looked confused and then shocked.

"Yes go, we'll see you later" Arthur muttered and they both left the room. Grace and I walked to the car.

"Girl things?" she laughed.

"They wouldn't question any further if I told them that" I said and laughed as well. Grace drove us down tom the chemist and we looked at the pregnancy tests.

"Which one?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's ask someone" Grace said. We walked up to one of the assistants.

"Which is the best pregnancy test?" I asked. She looked at me shocked.

"Sweetie is this for your mother?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It's for me" I said. She looked even more shocked.

"Sweetie you only look around 18. I'm sorry" she said and walked back over to the pregnancy tests. She stood for a moment before picking one.

"This is the best one" she said and handed us it.

"Should be buy more than one?" Grace asked.

"I would suggest buying 3" she said. We took two more of the same pregnancy tests and went to pay. The cashier gave us a disapproving look.

We headed out of the shop and back to the car. We drove home in complete silence. When we got back to the house we quickly checked no one was around. They were all in the kitchen. We headed straight to my bedroom which has an en-suite.

"I'll be right out" I said and entered the bathroom. I peed on the stick and then walked back out.

"How long does it take?" Grace asked.

"Up to 3 minutes. It says if the line turns blue, you're pregnant and if it turns pink, you're not" I explained. She nodded.

The next 3 minutes were agonizing. Grace held the pregnancy test because I was so nervous.

3 minutes.

2 minutes.

1 minute.

"What does it say?" I asked anxiously. She looked up at me, pale as a sheet.

"Kim… you're pregnant" she said.

My world turned black.

**There you all go guys. Kim's pregnant (even though some of you had already predicted that). The story is going to become interesting again guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

Kim POV

I woke up and saw Grace's concerned face leaning over me.

"You fainted after I told you, you're pregnant" she said, looking concerned. I remembered everything.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm pregnant" I said as more of a statement.

"I'm so sorry Kim" Grace said.

"No no no. I'm not. That test is wrong. Let's try the other two" I said.

"Kim-"

"No let's try the other two" I screamed. I entered the bathroom again and peed on both of them.

I left the bathroom and sat with Grace again.

3 minutes.

2 minutes.

1 minute.

Both were positive.

"NO IT CAN'T BE, I CAN'T BE" I yelled.

"Kim calm down" Grace said.

"I can't bloody calm down. I'm 17 and pregnant. What is Jack going to think? What is my brother going to think? What are Josh and Melissa going to think? They are going to think I'm a slut. And what about the baby? I don't have enough money to support it. My life is so messed up" I said. I sat next to Grace ad just stared at the ground.

"No matter what Kim, I'll be here for you. I won't leave your side through any of this" Grace said. I hugged her and then put my head on her shoulder.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"I think you should wait until we return back to the academy. We shouldn't worry about it for this holiday" she said. I looked at her shocked.

"Don't worry about it?" I said with pure shock in my voice.

"I didn't mean it like that. But just try to enjoy this holiday whilst you can. You won't be able to do stuff like this soon" Grace said. I nodded. I wrapped the pregnancy tests in toilet paper and put them in the bin.

"Everything's going to be alright, isn't it?" I said. Grace nodded.

"Of course it is" she replied.

We walked downstairs both faking smiles.

"Everything alright?" Melody asked. We both nodded.

"Well are you up for a nice barbeque. Ash and Arthur both want to cook so we are letting them" Melody said.

"It's sounds good" Grace said. Melody smiled and went to sit with Ash. I didn't see Jack anywhere until I felt arms around my waist from behind.

"Hey princess" he said. He kissed my cheek.

"Hey" I said, putting on a large fake smile. I was feeling sort of weird with his hands on my stomach, knowing that something was growing inside of it.

"I was thinking tonight we could do what we planned last night. I missed you" he said. I nodded. I wasn't sure if you're allowed to have sex when you are pregnant. I'm going to have to do some research later.

"I'd love too" I said. His arms left my waist and his hand held mine. We walked over to everyone. They were all sitting at the dining room table, some eating whilst others talked. Jerry had a large plate of food.

"Aren't we supposed to be having a barbeque for lunch?" I asked him.

"A boy's got to have a good meal" he retorted. I laughed slightly. I looked at Grace and saw she was deep in thought.

"So what should we all do today?" Ash said to everyone.

"Shopping" Grace said happily. That idea was turned down.

"We could go swimming in the lake" Arthur suggested.

We all nodded to that idea.

"But won't it be really cold" Grace said unhappily.

"The sun is out, and it is really hot. I'm sure it will have slightly heated the lake" Melody piped in.

We all ran upstairs to change into swimming outfits. I changed into a pink bikini, with denim shorts and tied my hair into a messy bun. I exited my room and ran down to the lake to see everyone already there. Jack. Arthur, Ash and Jerry were all in swim shorts and Grace and Melody were both wearing similar outfits to me except that Grace's bikini was purple and Melody's was green.

Jack came over to me.

"You look so sexy right now" he said.

"You don't look half bad yourself" I said back. And I wasn't lying. Jack has abs to die for. Full 6 pack.

"So let's do this" Jerry yelled. The guys prepared to jump in but stopped when Melody yelled.

"Guys I've found something" she yelled. We all ran over to where she was standing and all looked at what she was talking about. Tied to the tree was a rope with a tire at the bottom. It looked very sturdy and it flew from the edge of the land and straight over the lake.

"I'm going first" Jerry yelled. He ran straight at the rope and jumped just in time to land on the swing. He swung straight over the lake and dropped in. He resurfaced moments later and shook his head.

"Woooo, that was a rush" he yelled. We all laughed at him.

"Is it cold?" Grace asked. Jerry shook his head.

"Not at all. Come on babe" he yelled. Grace smiled and ran onto the rope swing, the same as Jerry. She dropped into the water next to Jerry, resurfaced and jumped on him. They started their own water fight.

The rest of us followed. Ash, then Arthur, then Melody, then Jack. Finally it was my turn. I ran straight to the rope and jumped in. I landed in the middle of everyone causing everyone to be splashed.

"It is warm" I commented as everyone laughed. We all splashed around until I felt something on my leg.

"Guy's something's on my leg" I yelled. Grace and Melody swam over to me.

"I'm sure it's just a plant or something" Melody said. I nodded but then felt the thing move up my leg slightly.

"Guy's its moving" I screamed before I was dragged under. The thing let me go and I swam back up.

"Kim" Grace yelled. I then heard laughing. Jack, Arthur and Ash were all choking with laughter.

"Please do explain what was so funny?" I said angrily. Jack pointed to behind us. Jerry had resurfaced behind us.

"That was not funny Jerry" I said.

"Seriously not cool babe" Grace said.

"It was a joke. I didn't think you would fall for it" he said and stated laughing. Grace, Melody and I just glared at the boys. But after watching them laugh we all cracked up.

"Ok it was a tiny bit funny" Melody said. We all continued laughing, and splashing around until the sun started fading and the water started going cold.

"Should we get out now?" Grace asked, whose teeth were chattering.

"Sure" Melody agreed. Everyone got out and we all walked back to the house.

"Everyone get changed and then we'll all meet for the barbeque" Ash said. I ran upstairs and decided to change into my onesie. It's a Minnie mouse one and on the hood is ears. I sighed. Soon enough I won't be able to fit into my onesie. I dried my hair and left it down whilst it was still damp. I exited my room and bumped into Melody and Grace. We all screamed.

"We are all wearing onesies" I yelled. Grace's onesie was a turquoise colour with GEEK written across the front and Melody's was a mix of pink and blue with the words FAMOUS, SWAG, LOVE, PEACE and GENIUS written all over it.

"We're to cool" Melody said. We all ran downstairs and onto the patio out the back.

"Let's have a barbeque" Ash yelled and came outside with burgers, sausages, chicken and kebabs.

"This all looks delicious" Jack said walking out of the back door with Jerry. We all sat down ready to enjoy our evening.

**Thank's everyone for all of your amazing reviews. **

**Thank you swagmasterlol and autumn1999 for all of your reviews. I'm glad you like the story.**

**I'm sorry if any of you don't like the idea that Kim is pregnant but it is part of the story so please continue reading. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks ProudlyUnique for your reviews and for being here for the whole story…**

Kim POV

Ash and Melody stayed near the barbeque cooking. The rest of us sat on the benches around the outdoor fire. We all whispered about Ash and Melody.

"We need to get Ash and Melody together" I whispered.

"I know. They so obviously like each other but they both won't admit it" Grace whispered back.

"What do we do?" Jerry asked.

"Make sure they always sit next to each other. And later on we could play truth or dare. Get them to admit they like each other" I suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Let's do this" Arthur said. Everyone acted as if they weren't talking. Melody and Ash both walked over to us after shutting the lid on the barbeque. They sat on the only bench left.

"So what shall we do for the rest of our holiday?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. We have a big beautiful holiday house but there isn't much for 7 teenagers to do" Arthur said. We all nodded.

"I think I saw a huge fun fair a few miles down the road" Jerry said.

"I'm not a big fan of heights" Melody admitted. An idea popped into my head.

"Ash could stay with you. He's never been one for fun fairs anyway" I said. Everyone except Ash and Melody all smirked inwardly. Melody giggled.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind" she said. Ash nodded.

"So how long until dinner big bro?" I asked. He gave me a shocked look.

"What?" I asked.

"I only started cooking 10 minutes ago. Dinner will still be another hour" he said. I shrugged.

"I'm just hungry" I muttered. I noticed Grace was looking at me but she didn't say anything.

We all talked about everything for the hour until Ash bought all of the dinner. We all tucked in. I grabbed two burgers, 3 sausages, a kebab and a piece of chicken. Everyone looked at me with a strange look.

"I said I was hungry" I said. I tucked into my dinner, as did everyone else.

"I am really looking forward to going to the fun fair tomorrow" Jack said. He placed his arm around my shoulder. I noticed he had finished eating.

"How are you still eating?" he asked. I shrugged.

I then felt a wave of nausea. I knew what would follow.

"Grace" I said loudly and ran inside to the bathroom. I got there just in time and spilled all of my stomachs contents into the toilet. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Kim are you alright?" Grace asked. I heard the door shut.

"I am beginning to really dislike this baby. First they make me think I'm hungry, so I eat. Then I'm sick after eating" I muttered.

"I'm sorry Kim. I don't know what to do. Maybe it is best that you don't go to the fair tomorrow. We could stay home and research about pregnancy" Grace said.

"But I really wanted to go" I said sadly.

"It isn't the best idea. You can barely stomach food let alone go on high and fast rides" she said. I nodded sadly.

"I'll stay with you" she said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Grace" I muttered.

"What do I tell everyone? They are going to be worried" I said.

"Tell them you ate too fast" she replied.

"Ok. Let's go" I said. We both walked out of the bathroom only to bump into Melody.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern. We nodded.

"I ate too fast" I muttered. She looked at me with an unusual expression.

"No you didn't" she said slowly.

"Yes I did" I said.

"Kim I heard you and Grace talking" she said.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Something about a baby, and cancelling the trip tomorrow. Then that you should lie about my you ran off" she said. Grace and I looked at each other.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Kim, I don't want to have to do this but I should probably go and talk to Ash about this. He is your big brother and you are hiding something" she said and turned to walk outside.

"Melody wait" I called after her. She stopped and turned to face us.

"Come upstairs" I said.

"Are you crazy?" Grace muttered to me "you can't tell her".

"I have to. Otherwise she will tell Ash. And he won't stop until he finds out what is going on" I muttered back.

We all went upstairs to my bedroom.

Melody sat on the bed whilst Grace shut the door. I stood there awkwardly.

"What's going on?" Melody asked again.

"Melody this is very important. You have to swear you won't tell anyone, especially Ash or Jack. Do you understand?" I asked. She looked almost scared but nodded.

"I'm pregnant" I said. She looked shock and froze.

"Melody. Are you alright?" Grace asked. She snapped out of her daze.

"You're pregnant. But you're so young" she said.

"I know" I replied, slightly agitated.

"But you, your- is Jack the father?" she asked. Grace looked like she was about to slap her.

"Of course he is. I'm not a slut that sleeps with separate guys" I yelled.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry Kim but this is very big news. I've only known you a few days but this is still big news" Melody said.

"This is pretty big to me to" I said trying to lighten the news.

"I won't tell Ashton or Jack, or the other boys. You can trust me" she said. I smiled at her. She looked to be telling the truth.

"We should all probably get back downstairs" Grace said.

We nodded.

"Remembe we are going to say I ate too much. Ok?" I said. They both nodded.

We all headed back downstairs.

Have I made a mistake trusting Melody? Or is she going to keep my secret?

**Oooooh now Melody knows.**

**Reviews guys 3**


	33. Chapter 33

Kim POV

We all walked downstairs and back outside. Everyone's head's snapped up to us.

"Where were you all?" Jack asked, looking very concerned.

"Kim are you alright? You looked like you were about to be sick" Ash said.

"We're all fine. And I think I may have eaten too much, too fast" I said. They all nodded, but looked like they didn't believe us. The 3 of us girls gave each other a look before sitting down. I sat next to Jack and rested my head on Jack's shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked and yawned.

"Only 9:30" Jerry said as he checked his watch. Damn baby making me tired as well.

"Are you tired?" Jack asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's just the flames from the fire are so warm and relaxing" I lied. Everyone was crowded around the fire. Jack and I on one bench, Jerry, Grace and Arthur on another and Melody and Ash on the other. I looked at Arthur who looked rather lonely. I need to try to set him up with someone when we get back to the academy.

"I think we should all find out more about each other. I barely know anything about any of you" Melody suggested. We all nodded.

"So everyone's favourite colour?" Ash asked. We all answered.

Me: Pink

Grace: Purple

Jack: Blue

Ash: Red

Arthur: White

Jerry: Black

"Mine's Green. How old is everyone?" Melody asked.

Me: 17

Grace: 17

Jack: 17

Ash: 18

Arthur: 17

Jerry: 17

"I'm 18. How do you all know each other" Melody asked. Jack explained for all of us.

"I came to the academy years ago, with Grace, who's my cousin and we met Jerry and Arthur. Jerry and I instantly became best friends and Jerry and Grace started dating. Jerry, Grace and I didn't really get on with Arthur. Years later Jerry and I had a mission. We had to um-"

"What?" Melody urged.

"We had to kidnap Kim" he continued. Melody gasped.

"Really? And now you two are dating?" she said. We both nodded.

"That's shocking. But you two are perfect together" she said.

"And I may or may not have shot Ashton" Jerry added in.

"WHAT?" Melody screeched.

"It was a very horrible time" Ash said.

"Then we convinced Ash and Kim that there father is evil. They believed us and then stayed at the academy. Kim and Ash are my cousins." Arthur said.

"We are all friends still" Jack finished.

"You have all been through a lot" Melody gasped.

"Yeh I guess we have" Grace said.

"Any other questions?" Jerry asked.

"Favourite singers, boy and girl?" Melody asked.

"Why are we answering all these questions?" Arthur asked.

"Because you are all my new friends and I want to know you all better. Now answer them" Melody said.

Me: One Direction and Little Mix

Grace: One Direction and Demi Lovato

Jack: Bruno Mars and Miley Cyrus

Ash: Eminem and Rihanna

Arthur: Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, and Miley Cyrus

Jerry: Labrinth and Lady Gaga

"Mine are The Script and Katy Perry. Favourite movies?" she asked.

Me: The Notebook

Grace: Tangled

Jack: World War Z

Ash: 2012

Arthur: Now You See Me

Jerry: Grown- ups

"Mine is Despicable Me. So that's all. Your story is really interesting" she said.

"Yeh, it's really weird to think that only a few months ago, Ash and I didn't even know any of you" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I've learnt more about you all tonight" Melody said.

"Yeh it was nice" I said.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as good but it was just letting everyone know more about the characters.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry if some of you don't like the idea that Kim is pregnant but that's what's happening. **

Kim POV

We all stayed talking until even the fire was going out. Very late.

"I think we should all head upstairs" Ash said, being the figure of authority. We all nodded. As everyone shifted you could hear knees and arms cracking from everyone being sitting down for too long.

"Busy day tomorrow" Jerry said. Grace, Melody and I all looked at each other.

"Yeh it will be" I muttered.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No of course not. Just very tired" I said. We all walked upstairs. I entered my room and collapsed on my bed. I heard my door open.

"Kim?" Jack's voice said. I sat up and glanced at my bin making sure none of the pregnancy tests were showing. I then looked back at Jack.

"Hey" I muttered. I really wanted to get into bed and sleep.

"Kimmy are you alright? Because for the past few days, you and Grace have been very secretive about everything. And then Melody started acting shifty as well" Jack said.

"Jack it's nothing. I've just been feeling slightly rough but that's all" I said.

"Are you going to break up with me?" he asked. I looked appalled.

"Of course not" I stood up and held his hands.

"I love you Jack and I don't ever want us to break up" I said. He smiled.

"I love you too but I know you are lying" he said.

"What? I'm not lying" I said but my voice betrayed me.

"Kim-" he started but the look I gave him stopped him.

"I'm fine Jack. I will tell you something if or when I feel I have to" I said. He looked at me sadly.

"Ok. I trust you Kim" he said. I nodded. He left my room and I collapsed on the bed.

"Why is everything so complicated?" I yelled into my pillow. I changed into my pyjamas and did my teeth before crawling under my quilt and falling asleep.

~~~Next Day~~~

I woke up with someone jumping on my bed.

"Come on Kim, up you get" he said. I looked up at Jerry.

"Go away. It's too early. I'm still tired" I said grumpily. The jumping stopped.

"Kim it's 11" he said. I sat up and looked shocked.

"11?" He nodded.

"Why are you jumping on my bed Jerry?" I asked sleepily.

"Because we are going to the fun fair today" he said excitedly and started jumping again.

"Oh yeh" I mumbled. I have to figure out a way to tell everyone I can't go. I got out of the bed leaving Jerry to his jumping and walked to Jerry's room where Grace was.

"Kim?" she asked.

"Everyone thinks we are going to the fun fair still" I said.

"Oh no. What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You have to go downstairs and tell everyone I'm still feeling rough" I said. She nodded.

"I'll tell them I'm going to stay with you, in case you need anything" she said. I nodded. Grace left the room and went downstairs. Moments later I heard multiple footsteps heading to this room. Grace, Jack and Ash all entered the room.

"Kim, how are you feeling?" Ash asked.

"I don't feel good. I want to stay at home today" I said. Jack looked at me with concern, probably remembering our conversation from the night before.

"Then we will go another day. Maybe tomorrow" Jack said. I panicked but covered it.

"It's fine. You all go and have fun, I want you to" I said.

"I won't have fun if you aren't there" Jack said. I smiled.

"That's sweet, but I want you all to go" I said.

"Kim come on. You don't even have to go on a ride. You can stand with me whilst everyone else goes on the rides" Jack said.

"Jack-"

"No Kim. You are hiding something from me. Please tell me what" he pleaded.

"Jack nothing is wrong. I just feel bad" I said. Jack looked slightly angry.

"Fine don't tell me Kim. Just keep all of your secrets. We won't go to the fun fair, Jerry, Arthur and I can all go on a mission and Ash can come" he said and stormed off. Ash gave me a look and followed. I was close to tears.

"Grace what do I do?" I muttered. She sat next to me.

"You can't do anything. If you tell him now it will ruin this holiday. And you should probably talk to Melissa before you tell Josh, Ash or even Jack" she said helpfully. I nodded.

"But our holiday is already ruined. We are fighting" I muttered sadly.

"Kim we can't do anything. This holiday will be ruined if you tell anyone" she said.

"I know" I said quietly.

We both walked out of the room and downstairs. As we walked down we saw all of the boys in black. They were all walking out of the door and with guns strapped to them. I stopped Ash as he walked out.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Going on a mission with Jack, Jerry and Arthur" he said. I looked shocked.

"You don't know how, you've never been on a mission before" I said angrily.

"Kim whilst you were spending every free minute you had with Jack I had Josh train me up so I can shoot" he explained.

"Ash don't go. What if you get hurt?" I said with concern.

"I won't. Jack told me this isn't a proper mission. It's just a collection" he said. I eyed the guns he had.

"They are just a precaution. Kim I have to go. Don't worry about us. I'll see you later" he said and followed the others out the door. I turned to face Grace.

"This didn't go how I thought it would" I said.

"Well we got what we wanted. It's just us so we can do some research about pregnancy" Grace said. I nodded. We walked to the computer and sat down ready to research. Melody joined us moments later.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Grace asked.

"Because they said they didn't need me. They seemed quite angry so I didn't argue" Melody explained. We nodded. Then we researched.

~~~Hours later~~~

We all stopped after reading for hours. We had read about symptoms of pregnancy, what to not eat, cravings, changes of the body and just about everything we could find about pregnancy.

I felt like a bit more confident about my pregnancy but I'm still worrying about what Jack is going to say.

**Aw poor Jack and Kim in a fight. I'm sure they will sort it out. And hopefully Kim will tell Jack soon (only I know if she will)**

**Reviews and I will update again tonight. **


	35. Chapter 35

Kim POV

After another hour or so, by now which we had all hidden everything about pregnancy, Jack, Jerry Ash and Arthur returned.

"Hi" Melody mumbled. They all nodded and walked to the lounge to sit down. We all looked at each other strangely. We all followed them in.

"What no hello?" Grace asked.

"Hello" Jack said mockingly.

"Why are you being rude?" Grace asked.

"We're not Grace. Why don't the 3 of you just leave us alone" Ash suggested.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"I said leave us alone" Ash repeated. The 3 of us just stood shocked. We all turned and left the room and up to my bedroom.

"What the hell was that about?" I said angrily.

"I don't know. They are acting like immature babies" Melody said.

"Do you think something happened on the mission?" I said.

"I don't think so. They wouldn't take it out on us if they did" Grace said.

"Should we go talk to them" I said.

"Or should we let them calm down" Melody said trying to be reasonable. Grace and I looked at each other.

"Nah" we both said. Melody shook her head. We all headed back downstairs and entered the lounge.

"Look we said leave us alone" Arthur said.

"And we are obviously not listening" I retorted. Arthur glared.

"I don't know why you are all so angry. If something happened on your mission then you shouldn't take it out on us" I yelled.

"It wasn't the mission" Jerry said plainly.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" I yelled. Grace and Melody both looked as angry as me.

"You know what it is. YOU THREE" Jack yelled. The three of us recoiled from his yelling.

"Us three?" I said.

"The three of you have been hiding something and it is really pissing us off. We had to cancel today's fun day out because of whatever you are hiding. And Kim you've barely been your usual safe recently. This entire trip was for your birthday and it seems like you haven't enjoyed any of it" Jack yelled.

I stood up full height in front of him.

"I have enjoyed this trip. But I've had problems but you aren't giving me enough damn privacy about it and now you are acting so immature" I yelled. He blinked down at me.

"Maybe we should all just go fucking home" Jack yelled.

"Really? One argument and we should all go home" I yelled.

"Yes one argument because there is so many fucking secrets" Jack yelled.

"Do you want to know my fucking secret" I yelled back. I felt Grace tug my sleeve.

"Kim don't" she said. Jack looked at her.

"Shut up Grace" he said.

"Don't tell Grace to shut up" I said.

"Well she is also keeping secrets so I have the right to tell her to shut up. She is also my damn cousin. Now what is this secret" he yelled.

"I-I can't say" I said.

"Of course you fucking can't. Thanks a lot Grace. And Kimmy you just keep having your secrets. I thought you trusted me" he yelled.

"Stop being such a bastard" I yelled.

"Stop being so secretive" he yelled.

"You really want to know Jack? I'm fucking pregnant. With your fucking baby" I yelled.

Everyone in the room froze and stared at me. Jack stopped yelling.

Did I really just tell him? OMG OMG OMG

**Reviews guys! Kim finally told Jack!**


	36. Chapter 36

Jack's face paled.

"You-what-ho-wh" he kept stuttering.

He didn't know what to say. No one did. Except for Ash.

"I'm going to kill you" Ash yelled. I thought he was talking to me but when I faced him I saw he was looking at Jack. His face held an expression that I never wanted to see on my big brothers face. Pure hatred. I'd only ever seen it when he talked to Carson.

"Ash don't-"I said. Ash completely ignored me and charged at Jack. As Jack was still in shock Ash took him down easily. Jack and Ash landed with a thud on the floor and with Ash above. Ash punched Jack repeatedly in his face whilst Jack tried to push him off.

Everyone was screaming at the two of them with Arthur and Jerry trying to pull Ash off of Jack.

"Ash stop it. STOP IT" I screamed. Jack finally managed to push Ash off and started punching him.

"Jack STOP" I screamed again. But both of the boys weren't listening to me. They kept punching each other, Jack in defence.

"STOP" I yelled. Everyone was screaming at them to stop. Jerry and Arthur finally pulled Ash off of Jack. They held him back. Jack stood up and wiped the small trickle of blood that was falling from his mouth. Ash tried to lunge at Jack but I stood in front of him.

"Ash stop" I said to him.

"But Kim-" he started.

"But nothing. It's not all Jack's fault, it's also mine. If you want to punch anyone punch me" I said.

Ash stopped struggling against Arthur and Jerry and looked at me. Properly.

"I'm not going to punch you. I'm sorry Kim" he said.

I then turned to Jack.

"Jack-"

"How long have you known" he said. He wasn't looking at me.

"A couple of days" I muttered quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"What?" he asked.

"A couple of days" I said louder. He finally looked at me.

"Are you kidding me" he said rhetorically. I shook my head.

"A couple of days. Why didn't you come to me straight away?" he said.

"I don't know, I was-"

"You were what Kim? Scared? Worried? Didn't you think you could trust me? Because guess what? This is my problem as well" he said angrily. I felt tears come to my eyes. As I blinked a few slipped down my cheeks. Jack saw them but looked like he didn't care.

"Jack please-"

"No Kim. Don't just, leave me alone for a while" he said and left the room. I lost it. I collapsed to my knees and just sat there with tears streaming down my face. I could hear voices around me but I blanked them all out. I finally came back to reality when I felt arms pulling me up. I turned to face the person. Grace.

"I'm so sorry he reacted like that" she said. She picked up an empty vase from the table.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked.

"I'm going to very nicely, beat the living shit out of my idiot of a cousin for being like that" she said. I grabbed her arm.

"Grace, don't. He had every right to act like that. I should have told him, the second I found out about the pregnancy" I said. She hugged me sympathetically.

"You had the right to tell him when you thought best" she said. I nodded. We pulled away from the hug.

I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Melody asked. I had almost forgotten everyone else was in the room.

"I'm going to sit by the lake" I said.

I walked outside and sat at the edge of the lake. I looked at my reflection. Staring back at me was a girl I didn't recognise. She had the same blonde hair and brown eyes as me but she was sad.

The old me was happy a month ago. Every time I looked in a mirror I was smiling. I was happy.

But I've changed so much in a month. I despise my father. I overcame my fear of Carson. I fell in love again. And now I'm pregnant. I'm sad. And I'm scared. What is going to happen? Jack didn't look even the slightest bit happy about the baby. If he doesn't want the baby then what do I do? I could never abort the baby. It's not right for me. But I don't want to raise it alone.

Mid thought, I felt a presence behind me. I prayed it was Jack. I turned and faced Ash.

"Hey Kim" he said quietly.

"Hey" I said bluntly and turned to face the lake again. He sat beside me.

"I'm sorry" he said. I gave him a confused look.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" I said.

"If I hadn't attacked Jack he may have taken the news better" Ash said.

"I don't think he would have taken the news in any other way no matter what would of happened" I muttered.

There was a silence.

"Kim, why didn't you tell me?" Ash asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell anyone. I was worried what everyone might think especially you and Jack. I thought you might hate me. Reject me as your sister" I said. Ash's look turned slightly darker.

"Kim, don't ever think that. I would never reject you as my sister no matter what. The two of us have to stick together" he said. He put his arm around me.

"Thanks Ash" I said.

"I am disappointed Kim. Not in you but about all of this. You are so young and you're entire life is about to change" he said.

"I know. I've spent most of my thoughts on this. I don't know what I will do. I'm so glad that you don't hate me. But what about Jack?" I said.

"I'm sure Jack will come around. I'm pretty sure he is just in shock. I would be to if I was in the same situation. And if he doesn't come around you always have me" Ash said. I smiled.

"Thanks Ash" I said.

I'm so glad Ash doesn't hate me, and I can only hope Jack doesn't.

**Reviews guys. The next chapter will involve Jack and Kim.**


	37. Chapter 37

Kim POV

Ash and I sat in each other's company for a while just talking about the pregnancy. Eventually we heard Grace calling us in for lunch. We both got up and walked into the dining room. Everyone was sat at the table.

Almost everyone.

"Is Jack not coming down for lunch?" I asked.

"No he said he wants to be alone" Grace said. I noticed Jerry and Arthur giving me looks. I sat next to Ash and Grace.

"I'm sorry guys" I said to them.

"It wasn't our business to know" Arthur muttered. But he sounded angry.

"Jerry, Arthur I should've told you. But put yourself in my position. How I was feeling. I was scared what you all might think of me" I said.

"Kim we understand that. We're just hurt. But I'm sure nowhere near as hurt as Jack is" Jerry said.

"Jerry!" Grace said and hit him.

"What?" he said in confusion.

"It's alright. I know that Jack is hurt" I said.

I thought about it.

"I'm going to go talk to him" I said and stood up. Both Grace and Ash put an hand on my arm.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should let him calm down" Grace said.

"No. I have to go and talk to him. This child is his as well" I said. I shook both of their hands off and left the room. I walked upstairs and stood outside Jack's door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" Jack's voice asked.

"It's me" I said.

"Kim-just leave" Jack said. I ignored him and entered the room.

"Kim I said leave" he said. He was lying on his bed facing the ceiling.

"And I'm not listening. We have to talk about this" I said.

"I don't want to talk about this now. I want to think" he said.

"Jack I don't care we need to talk" I said and sat on the bed next to him.

"Kim-"

"Jack please just listen. It wasn't fair for me to keep this a secret from you. But I was scared about how you were going to react. And the way you've been reacting is exactly what I didn't want" I said. Jack sat up and finally looked at me.

"The way I've been reacting? The way I've been reacting is perfectly normal. We're both 17. We both live in the academy. And your brother wants to kill me. And so will your Uncle when you tell him. He'll want to kick me out" Jack said.

"I'm sort Jack. Please don't hate me" I said and got up to leave. Jack grabbed my wrist. I turned to face him.

"I couldn't hate you" he said and pulled me back down to sit on the bed. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Kimmy" he whispered.

The tears came back again. Jack pulled back from the hug and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do" he said. I leaned back into the hug.

"I only wish you would've told me" he muttered. I nodded.

"Will you come downstairs?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's go" he said. He held my hand as we walked downstairs. As we entered the room everyone stopped talking.

"Are you two-" Jerry trailed off. I looked at Jack.

"We're still together. I don't ever want to lose Kim" Jack said. I smiled.

We sat down at the table.

"What now?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I'm just glad everyone here knows" I said.

"Should we stay for the rest of the holiday? Or should we go home today. No one will mind if you both want to" Melody said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go home. I want to tell Josh and Melissa and I don't want to be away any longer" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

We all finished our lunch before heading upstairs. I noticed everyone except for Grace and Melody kept giving me odd looks.

I entered my room and packed everything up. I heard my door open and Jack entered.

"Are you packed?" he asked.

"Yeh just putting the last few things away" I said and walked to my chest of drawers and took my last items out of it.

I then went to empty my bin and looked at all of the positive pregnancy tests.

"Are those-"

"Yeh they are. I took 3 of them to be sure" I said. I chucked them all in the bin.

Jack picked up 2 of my suitcases.

"You don't have to do that" I said.

"What are boyfriends for?" he joked.

I laughed and grabbed my other bag. We took them down to the van where Arthur, Jerry, Grace and Ash were waiting. Melody arrived minutes later.

"Let's go" she said.

"I'm sorry guys for making us leave early" I said.

"It's fine" Grace said smiling.

"We all understand" Melody agreed. We all loaded the van and got in it. Arthur sat in the back with Grace and Jerry this time. I put my head on Jack's shoulder and watched as the holiday house disappeared. I then thought about telling Josh and Melissa. Everything's going to be alright. Isn't it?

**Reviews!**


	38. Chapter 38

Kim POV

We pulled up to the academy and drove in. I was extremely nervous, and I could guarantee Jack was as well.

"Should we just go straight in and tell them?" I said to everyone. Everyone nodded.

We all got out of the van and grabbed our suitcases. Grace, Melody and Jerry all gave me a hug before walking off to their dorms. Then Jack, Ash, Arthur and I walked towards the house.

"Are you ready?" I asked Jack. He nodded.

We all walked in. Melissa was walking in the hallway but turned around shocked.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"We- well- there- can we all talk?" I asked. Melissa nodded, looking very confused. We all left our suitcases in the hallway and walked into the lounge. Josh was already sitting down reading.

"Hello" he said. He said it happily but dropped the smile when he saw all of our faces. Jack and I sat on one sofa, Arthur sat down next to his father and Ash sat on a single chair. Melissa stood by the door.

"Mum you might want to sit down" Arthur said.

"I'm almost scared to hear whatever this is" she said. She sat next to Arthur.

Everyone was now looking at Jack and I. Ash and Arthur in suspense and Melissa and Josh in curiosity.

"Ok what I'm about to tell you both is very important. You can't freak out. This is very big and I will understand if you are both upset. But as you are both my adoptive parents, and two of the people I am closest to in the world I think you should know" I said.

"Kim what are you talking about?" Melissa asked. Both her and Josh were pale. I took a deep breathe.

"You can do this" Jack whispered in my ear. He held my hand in his, reassuringly.

"I'm pregnant" I said. Josh dropped his book and Melissa gasped as if I had told her I had shot someone.

"You- you- you're pregnant?" Melissa said obviously hoping someone would jump out and say "gotcha".

"Yes I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry" I said.

"Oh Kim" Melissa said and walked over to hug me. I hugged back. When she pulled back we all looked expectantly at Josh.

"Ash I assume you've already fought Jack" Josh said to Ash. Ash nodded.

"Then I won't need to. But I'm very disappointed. Jack you are my best student and this is my adoptive daughter. And Kim you- I thought you were smarter than this. Your lives are going to change dramatically. You're both only 17" Josh said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Josh, don't be mad at Kim. If you have to be mad at someone be mad at me. Kick me out of the academy if you really want to. But don't be mad at Kim" Jack said. He stood up and held my hand again.

"I'm not going to kick you out of the academy Jack. But I'm going to take some time" he said and left the room. We heard his footsteps walk up the stairs.

"Melissa do you think that Josh will forgive us" I said. She nodded.

"He couldn't stay mad at either of you. He loves you like a daughter, and he's loved Jack as his best student all of these years" she said.

I hugged her again.

"Thank-you for understanding" I said.

"It's fine. I couldn't be mad at you. I had a friend that had a child very young and she turned out just fine. I actually sometimes still talk to her" Melissa said.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" I said. I kissed Jack goodnight, and hugged everyone else.

I headed upstairs and after changing, instantly fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~The Next Morning~~~~

I opened my eyes and actually felt happy for the first time in a while. I had finally told everyone who is important to me about my pregnancy. I got changed. As I changed I looked at my stomach in the mirror. I looked no bigger than I did a week ago but it still was a weird feeling knowing that there was a baby inside of me. I then did my hair into a bun and did my make-up.

I ran downstairs and walked into the kitchen. The smell of bacon hit me. Unfortunately it did not hit well.

"Hi Kim" Melissa said.

"Hi-" I said but instantly ran to the toilet as I felt the familiar feeling of sick rising.

I heard Melissa come running after me.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" she asked with concern. I wiped my mouth.

"I'm fine. This happens sometimes when I smell something or eat something" I explained.

"I was the same when I was pregnant with Arthur. I couldn't eat many things and I was addicted to eating meat" she said.

"I wonder if I will have any cravings" I said thoughtfully.

"So is you sleeping in till late a usual thing?" Melissa asked. We walked into the lounge to sit, and I checked the time. 12:03.

"So far it is. I'm always tired" I said.

"I might go for lunch in the academy. It is lunch time for everyone now isn't it?" I asked. Melissa nodded.

"I will see you later" she said. I walked out of the house and straight to the academy. All of the class rooms were empty. I kept walking until I reached the lunch hall. I entered and the whole room went silent. Everyone was looking at me. I wasn't sure what to do so I gave an awkward wave and walked over to Jack, Jerry and Grace.

"Hey Kimmy" Jack said.

"Hey guys" I said. Everyone had started to return to their conversations.

"I'm going to grab some food" I said. I stood up and walked to the long line. Everyone avoided looking at me. Except for someone behind me.

"Are you Kim Crawford?" the person asked. I turned and looked at the person. He looked to be around my age, and he had dark black hair, and very pale blue eyes. He looked rather scary.

"Um- yes I am" I said confused.

"Wow" he said and turned away. I heard him laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You" he replied. I felt myself getting angry.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're pregnant. A 17 year old who is pregnant. Doesn't give you the best reputation" he retorted. I crossed my arms.

"What is everyone saying about me then?" I asked. He smirked.

"Not everyone. Just me and my mates" he said laughing.

"What are you saying about me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Trust me sweetheart. You don't want to know" he said.

"Don't call me sweetheart, you jerk. And I do want to know. Or are you too cowardly to tell me to my face, you bastard" I said. I smirked but stopped as his eyes turned from pale blue to a dark blue. He shoved me into the wall behind me roughly, with his hands on my shoulders. He looked down at me.

"We call you a blonde slut, who wasn't smart enough to stop herself getting knocked up" he said and laughed. I tried to push him off, but failed.

"You bastard" I said. I saw someone approach this boy.

They tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned around. I could see Jack's floppy hair and brown eyes. His eyes were darker than usual.

"Sup Jack" the dark haired boy said, clearly not realising Jack's dark nature.

"Sebastian, why are you talking to her like that?" Jack asked.

"That's the Crawford slut that people are talking about" Sebastian said.

"Why is she a slut?" Jack asked, his voice becoming even deeper.

"Didn't you hear? She's pregnant" Sebastian said with an evil gleam in his eye.

"You know I might've heard that somewhere" Jack said. Sebastian smiled, but as Jack's face was blank his smile faded.

"Jack?" he said. Jack punched Sebastian, full force in the face.

Sebastian fell to the floor holding his nose.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, grimacing in pain.

"Because that so called slut girl who is pregnant, happens to be pregnant with my child" Jack said loudly. As the whole hall was watching the fight the gasped when he said that.

"Jack and Kim"

"His child"

"Damn"

Everyone was murmuring through the whole hall.

"Anything else to say?" Jack asked Sebastian. Sebastian quickly shook his head. Jack looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he said. I nodded. He took my hand and we walked to grab lunch, leaving Sebastian on the floor.

I looked at everything, most of it making me feel sick. I finally settled on a pot of jelly and a banana. We then walked back to Grace and Jerry.

Jack POV (We haven't had some Jack POV in a while. This is just going to show how protective of Kim he is)

Kim walked off to get her lunch. I continued chatting to Jerry and Grace.

"Um- yes I am" I said confused.

I took no notice of anything happening until the entire hall silenced and a thud was heard. I turned to face where the thud came from. Sebastian Jones, a kid in our year, was holding MY Kimmy to a wall. I felt rage inside of me and stood up. Jerry grabbed me.

"Jack don't do anything you'll regret" he said.

"No one touches my girl" I said. Everyone then heard what Sebastian said to Kim.

"We call you a blonde slut, who wasn't smart enough to stop herself getting knocked up" he said and laughed. She tried to push him off.

"You bastard" she said loudly. I calmly walked up to Sebastian and tapped him on the shoulder He turned to face me whilst smiling.

"Sup Jack" he said, clearly not realising how pissed I am.

"Sebastian, why are you talking to her like that?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"That's the Crawford slut that people are talking about" Sebastian said. I clenched my fists but still didn't punch him.

"Why is she a slut?" I asked, my voice going deeper.

"Didn't you hear? She's pregnant" Sebastian said with an evil gleam in his eye.

"You know I might've heard that somewhere" I said, faking thoughtfulness. Sebastian smiled, but as he finally saw my facial expression he dropped the smiled.

"Jack?" he asked. I lost it and punched him, full force in the face.

Sebastian fell to the floor holding his nose.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, grimacing in pain.

"Because that so called slut girl who is pregnant, happens to be pregnant with my child" I said loudly. As the whole hall was watching the fight the gasped when I said that. But I didn't care. This is my Kimmy and I will do anything to keep her and my child safe. No one, especially not a bastard like Sebastian will get away with saying anything horrible to her, or touching her.

"Jack and Kim"

"His child"

"Damn"

Everyone was murmuring through the whole hall.

"Anything else to say?" I asked Sebastian smugly. Sebastian quickly shook his head. I looked at Kim

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded. I took her hand and we walked to grab lunch, leaving Sebastian on the floor.

We both grabbed our meals and walked back to Jerry and Grace. I had my arm around Kim protectively. The four of us talked ignoring the looks and talks about all of us.

**Isn't Jack a good boyfriend 3**

**Don't worry guys this won't be the last of Sebastian. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Reviews Please!**


	39. Chapter 39

Kim POV

Josh stormed into the hall.

"Why was there a fight?" he yelled to everyone. Everyone pointed at either Jack or Sebastian.

"Boys" he said. Jack and Sebastian both got up to walk over to Josh. I stood up.

"Josh, Jack was only defending me" I said.

"Why?" Josh asked. I walked over to Josh.

"He was defending me and the baby from Sebastian" I said. Josh glared at Sebastian.

"Is this true?" Josh asked. Sebastian hung his head and nodded.

"You do know that I'm not playing favourites out of you and Jack, but Kim happens to be my niece and adoptive daughter" Josh said angrily. Sebastian's eyes went big.

"I'm sorry Mr Turner" Sebastian said.

"Just sit down" he said. Sebastian walked away, but as he did he gave me a look that made me think if looks could kill I would be deader than dead.

Josh hugged me.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. I nodded.

"He only said things. He didn't do anything to me" I said.

"Good" Josh said and turned to leave.

"Josh" I called. He turned to face me.

"Are you mad at me? You stormed off very suddenly last night" I said.

"At first I was mad, but then I thought about what Jack said to protect you. He is the only boy here good enough for you. And when Melissa came and talked to me I realised you won't struggle. You have many people here who love you. And I'm happy for you and Jack" Josh said. I smiled.

"And I may have stayed up late last night with a surprise for you" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll talk later. Bring Jack, Grace and Jerry" he said and with a wink he left.

Jerry and Grace came over to join us.

"Maybe we should all go back to the house" I said.

"We can't. We have classes after our lunch break. Which ends in 5 minutes" Grace said.

"I'm going to be alone. Also Josh wanted to talk to all of us" I said.

"Why?" Jerry asked. I shrugged.

"A surprise" I said.

The bell rang for the classes. Grace and Jerry hugged me goodbye and Jack and I kissed goodbye. A passionate kiss.

"Come on lover boy" Grace said pulling Jack away. I walked back to the house. I sat on my bed and realised I was tired again even though I had only woken up a few hours ago.

I layed down and fell into a gentle sleep.

~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~

I was awoken by a gentle shaking. Grace's voice was leaning over me.

"Grace" I muttered sleepily.

"Hey Kim our classes were finished so we came over to talk to you but Josh reminded us he needs to talk to the four of us" she said. I sat up and realised I had a major headache.

"Are you alright?" Grace asked. I nodded.

"Just a small headache" I said. She helped me sit up and we walked downstairs. I laid down on one of the sofas. Jack sat next to me. I noticed Ash, Grace and Jerry on the other sofa. Josh and Melissa were standing up in the middle of the room. Everyone except for Josh and Melissa looked concerned.

"Ok I'm going to break the silence by asking what's on everyone's mind. Why do you need to talk to all of us?" Ash said. Everyone nodded along with him.

"We have big news regarding Kim's pregnancy. Big news" she said, with a very big grin on her face.

"What?" Grace asked.

"My family has many different types of houses all around the country. This includes one that is less than 5 minutes away" Josh said smiling.

"Woohoo your family is rich" yelled Jerry. We all looked at him.

"I don't think that's the point babe" Grace said.

"As I was saying we own a house that is very close. And I would like for the 5 of you to live in it" Josh said.

"Really?" I asked shocked. Josh and Melissa nodded.

"Why all 5 of us?" Jack asked.

"There isn't enough room here for Kim and the baby so that is why Jack and Kim will move there. Ash will move because I want protection for Kim. And Jerry and Grace will move because Kim needs a girl around and I also know that Jack can't go a week without seeing Jerry and vice versa" Josh explained.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you" I said and ran up to Josh and Melissa and pulled them both into a hug.

"What is the house like?" Ash asked. Josh handed us a folder. It showed a large brick house, detached with a large garden encircling it. There were also photos and details.

Features: 2 lounges, 1 dining room, 1 kitchen (modern), 1 games room, laundry room, balcony in master bedroom, double garage, pool.

Bedrooms: 5

Bathrooms: 4

We all gasped at how beautiful the house was. Everything seems to be fitting together perfectly.

"Josh, Melissa-we can't thank you enough for this" Jack said.

"This is all on one condition" Josh continued.

"And that is?" Jack asked.

"You and Jerry have practically completed your spy courses and you are ready to work. I want you to work for me. In exchange I give you the house and pay for all the costs of it, whilst giving you wages for food and such" Josh said. We all looked at Jack and Jerry. They both nodded eagerly.

"I'm glad you agree. Now the house is all very up to date and modern, and I will let you change one of the bedrooms into a nursery for the baby" Josh said.

"This is so nice of you. Thank-you" Grace said.

We all sat there and discussed everything. We would all move out tomorrow so we could be settled in as soon as possible and without everyone asking us questions.

We all walked back to our separate rooms and packed everything. As I didn't have many personal belongings in my room I only packed my outfits, jewellery, make-up, shoes, diaries and photos. It was all put into 5 large boxes. I then laid down on my bed and fell into a sleep.

**Well aren't Josh and Melissa nice! I'm sure Kim, Jack, Ash, Jerry and Grace will be happy. But don't worry this story is far from over. We may be seeing an old friend again soon. All in due time…**

**Reviews!**


	40. Chapter 40

Kim POV

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly through my windows.

I turned over and screamed. Ash was sitting at a chair on the side of my room.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. He looked up and I noticed he was holding one of the photos from my boxes.

"Sorry I just know how forgetful you are so I made sure that you hadn't forgotten anything because we are all leaving in an hour. But I came across this photo and I just really liked it" he said. He held up the photo he was looking at. It was the one of Josh, Melissa, my Mum, my Dad, Arthur, Ash and me. I smiled.

"That's my favourite one" I said. I got up and walked over to all of the photos. I couldn't leave any of them behind. I grabbed an outfit out and ran to the bathroom to change. Then I did my hair and make-up. I walked back into my room but Ash wasn't there anymore and so, I realised were my boxes. I ran downstairs and saw a lot of boxes by the door. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of different fruits. I walked over to them and took some. I managed to eat them without feeling the urge to be sick.

"I'm glad you're eating" Melissa said. I nodded and ate hungrily. I'm glad I've found something I can eat. I ate a full plate of the fruit and then stood up.

"I'm going to miss your meals everyday" I said. She smiled.

"Don't worry I've packed you all a food bag of lots of different meals. Enough to last you all for a few days" she said. I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Grace and I will be doing most of the cooking when your food runs out" I joked. She smiled.

"I'm going to miss seeing you every day. I'm just glad you aren't going to be more than 5 minutes away" Melissa said. We said our goodbyes and I then walked into the hallway. Ash and Josh were already there and the boxes were gone again. I said goodbye to Josh and thanked him again before Ash and I walked outside. Ash led me to the van which was full of boxes.

"Where are Jack, Jerry and Grace?" I asked.

"They have another car. One that Jerry and Jack will use for missions or jobs. They will meet us at the house" Ash said and we drove off.

We arrived at the house in 5 minutes and pulled into the garage. I then walked out of the garage and looked at the house. It had a homey look to it. I then noticed the other car pull into the garage. The guys and Grace all walked out of the garage. I turned a 360 turn to look at everything. The driveway was long so we would be able to see cars pulling up, and there was a garden around the rest of the house. The house itself was 1 story but very large.

"It's lovely" I said. Ash handed each of us a key. My key was on a chain with a pink K and a red heart. We all then walked in the house.

The room we entered was a homey looking living room. The colour theme was pale blue and white and it was very relaxed. There were 3 sofas and large TV. There were 4 doors leading from the living room.

The door on the right led down a hallway and to the master bedroom with an en-suite bedroom. It had a slightly small bedroom next to it.

The door on the left led to a dining room which also led to a kitchen with had a door to lead to the garage.

The door in front of me led to a hall way with 5 doors, 3 of which were bedrooms. In front of two of those bedrooms the other door led to a bathroom. The bedroom at the end of the hallway had its own bathroom. The last door was a games room.

The 4th door in the lounge led to outside. It was a fully glass door. Outside the glass door was a patio area with some benches with cushions and a barbeque. There was also a smaller building outside that I found out was the second lounge, aka the boys spy room.

"It's perfect" I said. We all decided the bedroom situation quickly. Jack and I would have the master with the small bedroom on the side. Jerry and Grace would have the 2nd largest room together and Ash would have the 3rd largest. He didn't complain though because all of the rooms here are huge. I looked at the room that would soon be the nursery. I could already picture it. Where the cot, the toys, the colours would go.

"I think we will be just fine here" Jack said coming up behind me.

"Yeh. No bastard's to call me a slut" I mumbled. Jack turned me around.

"You are not a slut. We are in love and want this baby. There is nothing wrong with this. So what that we are a little young? We are going to be just fine" Jack said. I smiled and hugged him. I heard the door open behind us.

"Do we need to cover our eyes" the voice joked. I laughed.

"Why would you need to do that?" Jack asked.

"Well Kim is pregnant…" The voice who turned out to be Grace said.

"Shut up Grace" Jack said. She rolled her eyes.

"I am going to love planning this baby room with you" she said to me. I smiled.

"Me too. I can't wait to find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl" I said.

We all walked out of the soon to be nursery and to the kitchen. Jack stopped and went to unload the boxes with Jerry and Ash. Grace and I placed all of the ready-made meals in the fridge except for the ones we were going to all eat for dinner. We prepared them and called the boys in. They had just finished with the boxes.

We all ate our dinner together and all were really happy.

"And then Jerry snorted milk out of his nose" Grace said before bursting out with laughter. She had just finished telling us the story of what had happened to Jerry on their 2nd date and all of us couldn't stop laughing.

"I couldn't help it" Jerry defended which only made us laugh more. We all sat talking till extremely late. For once I didn't feel tired and I actually wanted to stay awake. Eventually we did have to go to bed. Grace and I left the boys to clean the dishes. I walked to the bedroom that Jack and I were going to share and shut my curtains before getting changed. I was about to collapse on my bed when I noticed a small piece of paper. I picked it up and read it…

_Everything is going perfectly isn't it? _

_Not for long…_

_Watch your back Kimmy ;)_

I gasped at the note. Who would write something like this? I heard Jack enter the room and I quickly screwed the note up and put it in my pocket.

I smiled and just got into bed. I didn't want to tell Jack and ruin everyone's happy mood.

Should I tell him? And who wrote the note?

**Who do you think wrote the note? Who do you hope wrote it? **

**Also thank-you autumn1999 for your always kind reviews. I love getting your reviews because they are always such nice paragraphs.**

**Does anyone else actually like this story?**

**Reviews!**


	41. Chapter 41

Kim POV

I woke up felt something warm. I turned over and saw Jack. A shirtless Jack. Damn.

I know I'd seen his chest and abs before but still… damn. He's got a good six pack.

I got up and walked to the boxes. I decided I would empty them now, so we wouldn't have to do it later. I packed everything away quietly and then chose an outfit for the day. A casual dress, with some flats and a small jacket. I then walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I sat down in the lounge watching TV. Ash walked in moments later.

"Hey Kim" he said.

"Sup Ash. Do you like the house?" I asked. He nodded.

"This place is amazing. Everything seems to be going perfectly for all of us" Ash said. I nodded. I then remembered the note.

"Ash-". He looked over to me.

"I-um"

"Kim's what's wrong?" Ash said. I blanked.

"Actually it's nothing. Just something about the pregnancy" I said. He nodded and relaxed. I sat back. I guess I'll just leave the whole note thing behind. I really don't want to worry anyone.

Grace and Jerry walked in after a while holding hands. Grace was smiling.

"What have you two been up to?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't kiss and tell" Grace said. I laughed.

"So what do we all do today?" I asked everyone.

"Well when Jack finally wakes up him and I have to go on a mission" Jerry said.

"What? But it's our first day in this new house" Grace yelled.

"Sorry babe" Jerry said and put his arm around Grace.

"When will Sleeping Beauty wake up" Grace said. As if on cue Jack walked in the room. He was now dressed.

"I'm guessing Jerry's told you we have a mission" he said. I nodded.

"Sorry Kimmy" he said. Everyone grabbed some food and ate. After we were done Jack, Jerry and Ash all stood up.

"Why are you standing up Ash?" I asked.

"Jack and Jerry have said I can go on the mission with them as there is nothing too serious" Ash explained.

I stood up and hugged them all goodbye.

As I hugged Jack I muttered

"Bring my brother home safe". He nodded. The 3 of them then left and drove off.

I turned to Grace.

"Girly day?" I said. She nodded whilst smiling. I grabbed some movies for us and showed them to Grace.. She laughed at my film choices.

Mean Girls

The Notebook

Bridesmaids

Wild Child

"They are extremely girly choices" she said.

"I love these films" I said.

"Ok I'm not judging" she said. We placed the first film in the DVD player and sat down ready to watch it. I then quickly ran to the kitchen to grab some popcorn.

"Are you sure we should eat that? You might be ill" Grace said.

"I'm sure. I feel good today" I said and sat down again.

We sat through all the films. By the time they were done it was dark.

"Shouldn't the guys be back by now?" I asked. Grace shrugged.

"They sometimes take forever on missions. I wouldn't get to worried" she said. I nodded.

"Should we make some dinner?" Grace asked. I shook my head.

"Melissa gave us a load of ready meals. Can we just heat one of them up?" I asked.

"Fine then. You sit down and decide on another movie whilst I heat it up" Grace said. Grace walked to the kitchen whilst I looked through the DVD's in the lounge.

All of a sudden I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned to the movement and realised I was looking at the glass doors. Through them I could only see shadows. I stood up and stared through the door. As I was about to look away I saw something move. Something I thought was a part of the shadows. A person was there. Now I could see them clearly as I knew they were they. They were wearing a fully black outfit with a black mask covering everything but there mouth and eyes. I could also easily tell they were male by their height and figure. I opened my mouth to scream but they put a finger to their lips signalling to me that I shouldn't. I completely ignored them.

"GRACE" I screamed. She came running in holding a knife.

"What?" she said. I pointed to the door. She looked and didn't do anything. I looked and realised that the person had gone. They must have run away.

"Kim what's wrong?" Grace asked.

"There was a per- a man at the window. Grace he was watching me" I said frantically.

"Kim there's no one there. Are you sure?" she asked with concern.

"Why would I lie? I defiantly saw someone Grace" I said. I was honestly really frightened. Was it the same person that left the note?

"I'm going to call Jerry" Grace said. She got her phone out and dialled Jerry's number.

"Babe, someone was here" she said frantically to the phone. I heard some mumbling before Grace hung up.

"They said they'll be here as quick as they can and that we should lock every door and window" she said. I nodded and we both ran around the house checking everything was locked. I went into Jack and my room and gasped. My window was open.

But I could swear Jack checked the window last night. I locked the window and checked around the room making sure everything was still in its place. As I walked over to the bed I noticed another note like the one from the night before. My stomach felt like it dropped. I walked over and read the note.

_You aren't safe._

_Everything is all your fault and you will pay._

_See you soon ;)_

My fault? What? Who is writing these notes? Who was it outside? I grabbed both of the notes and ran into the lounge where Grace was. I showed her both of the notes. She gasped.

"When did you get these?" she asked.

"One last night, and one just now. Grace someone has been in the house. They're sending me these notes" I said. To be honest I am really scared.

Just then we heard footsteps outside. Grace picked her knife up again.

"Stay away. I have a knife" she yelled.

We heard a key jiggling in the lock and Jack, Jerry and Ash's faces appeared. I ran into Jack's arms.

"Are you both alright?" he asked. We nodded.

"I need to talk to you" I said and showed him the notes. He frowned.

"Kimmy why didn't you tell me about the first note when you got it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to concern you" I said. He hugged me again.

"You are my concern. Anything like this ever happens I always want to know" Jack said. I nodded.

"Sorry. But who do you think sent the notes? And who do you think was outside?" I said, this time to everyone.

"We all have a lot of enemies. It could be a number of people going after Kim to get to us" Jerry said.

"One of us should always be with Kim at all times" Jack said. Everyone nodded.

"I feel so special" I joked but on the inside I'm absolutely terrified.

Why do I feel that even though I'll always be with someone, I won't actually be safe?

**So who do you think was outside? Do you think it was the same person that wrote the notes?**

**Reviews please…**


	42. Chapter 42

Kim POV

~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~

The next few weeks I spent every second with either Jack, Ash, Jerry or Grace. No one would leave my side. Jack and Jerry had only been on a couple of missions as they didn't want to leave Grace or me alone for too long. I hadn't actually left the house in 2 weeks either. I was becoming really bored. I had watched most of the films we owned and had been in the games room countless times. The guys kept saying I can't leave for my own protection.

No new notes have appeared and there hasn't been any people in the windows. I'm not scared anymore. I think whoever it was has given up, realising that they can't get to me with all of my friends. I hope.

My stomach hasn't gotten any bigger yet. I'm just over 3 weeks pregnant and there is no difference then there was 3 weeks ago.

"Penny for your thoughts" Jack said. We were both sitting in the lounge. Ash was in his room and Jerry and Grace had gone on a date.

"Pregnancy" I muttered. He nodded.

"Has there been any changes today?" Jack asked.

"Not at all. I haven't had any cravings, I haven't thrown up in the past few days and my stomach hasn't gotten any bigger" I said.

"I'm glad you aren't feeling bad" he said.

"Me too" I said. We had The Goonies on in the background. We weren't really talking, just enjoying each other's company. Ash walked into the lounge.

"Hey baby sis, hey baby sis's boyfriend" he greeted. We nodded at him. He sat next to us.

"The Goonies? Really?" he said in shock. I snapped.

"I'm bored ok? I have been cooped up in this house for the past week for my protection- and there is nothing to do" I said.

"We're sorry Kim. But we can't risk anyone hurting you" Ash said. Jack looked thoughtful.

"You know what. I'm going to take you on a date Kim. I'm sorry Ash but Kim is right. She has been cooped up for too long. Do you want to go on a date Kim?" Jack asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Good. That's settled then. We can go on a date this evening" he said and left the room saying he needed to take care of some things.

"Kim I'm not sure this is a good idea. What if someone attacks you" Ash said.

"Ash it's been two weeks since anything has happened. And also Jack is one of the best spies so I'll be just fine with him" I said. Ash nodded.

"I know Jack is well trained but I just couldn't stand it if someone hurt you. You're the only family I actually have from home now and your also my baby sister. It is my job to be protective" Ash said.

"I can handle myself just fine. Have you ever seen my temper when I'm angry" I joked.

"Yes, unfortunately for me I've been on the receiving end of the anger" Ash said. I laughed.

"You have many times" I said.

"So I am allowed to go?" I asked.

"Would it matter if I said no?" he retorted.

"Not really. But it would still be nice to have your support" I replied. He smiled.

"Of course you're allowed" he said. I squealed.

"Also Ash, as Jack, Jerry, Grace and I will be out you could invite Melody over" I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"I think I might invite a few people over. Melody, Arthur, Arthur's new girlfriend-"

"What? Arthur has a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeh he told me about her last week. Apparently she's in the year below but she's really nice" Ash said.

"I'm happy for Arthur. He was lonely when we all went to the holiday house" I said.

"I'll text them all now" Ash said and left to go grab his phone. I ran to my room and decided on an outfit for tonight. After a long time of choosing I chose a pink and white striped dress, white flats, a white denim jacket. For my hair I left it all natural and I chose some pale make-up. I didn't get ready yet though because Jack hasn't told me what time we are going.

Oooh I can't wait. I hope nothing bad happens at all.

**Oooohhh a date. I wonder what will happen. **

**Don't worry there will be drama.**

**Reviews!**


	43. Chapter 43

I sat down to read. After an hour Jack walked into the bedroom.

"Are you ready for our date?" Jack asked.

"I can't get ready until I know where we are going" I said. He smiled.

"I have managed to book us reservations at Posto Di Lusso. That Italian restuarant" Jack said happily. I gasped.

"How did you manage that? Posto Di Lusso is the poshest restaurant in this town" I said excitedly.

"Let's just say I know some people who are related to the owner" he said. He picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Is this what you wanted, when you said you wanted to leave the house?" Jack asked. I nodded eagerly. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Thanks Jack" I said.

"Anything for you Kimmy" Jack said. He put me down.

"Now you can start getting ready now you know where we are going" he said and left the room.

I had a shower, got dressed and did my hair and make-up. I checked myself over in the mirror.

"Soon I won't be able to wear stuff like this" I mumbled to myself.

"And you will still look lovely" a girl's voice said behind me. I turned to see Grace standing in the doorway.

"Grace! When did you get back?" I asked.

"Only 10 minutes ago" she replied.

"How was your date with Jerry?" I asked. Her cheeks went red.

"It was perfect. He took me to an amusement park and we went on every ride. I didn't even care that my hair was getting messed up" she said.

"So why are you blushing?" I asked.

"We may have had sex afterwards" she said.

"Aw aren't you two adorable" I said. She laughed.

"Don't tell anyone though. Especially Jack" she said. I nodded.

"Of course" I said solemnly.

"So anyway I heard what you said about your outfits. It doesn't matter that you are going to be getting bigger. You are still going to look beautiful like you do now" she said.

"Thanks Grace. You look lovely two, except that you may want to sort out your hair" I joked. She smacked me lightly on the arm.

"Just saying" I said.

"Kim be careful when you go in the lounge" Grace said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Arthur's new girlfriend. She is a S-L-U-T" Grace said.

"I'm sure she isn't that bad" I said.

"Well when I saw her I at least thought I would give her a chance. And then the first thing she said was "stay away from Arthur he's mine". I wanted to slap her. I'm happy with Jerry" Grace said. I nodded at her warning and walked out of the bedroom and to the lounge. All the boys were sitting there, and so were Arthur, Melody and a girl I've never seen before.

"Arthur" I exclaimed. He looked up and came over to hug me.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in two weeks" he said.

"Sorry. Nothings really happened except for the notes" I said.

"Ash told me about the notes. Be careful on your date tonight ok?" he said. I nodded.

"Of course. I've missed you Arthur" I said.

"I've missed you two" I said. I then walked over to everyone else.

"Kimmy" Melody yelled. I hugged her.

"How've you been?" I asked. She grinned a huge smile.

"Ash and I are together" she exclaimed.

"Really?" I squealed. She nodded vigorously.

I hugged her again.

"I'm so happy for you" I yelled. I then turned to Ash.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked loudly.

"Because I don't want to be a part of the girly squeals, like the ones that just happened" he said.

"Fine then" I said and turned to face the new girl. She was standing up with her hand out ready for me to shake. I took it gingerly to shake.

This girl was a slut. That's not me being mean but she is. I can definitely see what Grace meant. She's wearing a tiny crop top, mini shorts, and not jacket. Her hair is bleached blonde, and really badly so her roots are showing.

And she has way to much make-up on her face. Her eyelashes looked like spiders, her skin looked orange and her lips were coated in horribly pink lipstick.

"Hi I'm Lana" she said. I put on a smile.

"I'm Kim" I said. She smiled.

"Oh so you're the girl who's pregnant?" she said. I nodded.

"Yes" I said blankly. She sat back down next to Arthur. He smiled. I'm guessing he's happy. Grace came walking into the lounge. She raised her eyebrows to me and I gave a quick nod.

Grace went and sat down next to Jerry. Jack then stood up. He was wearing A white dress shirt, with black skinny jeans. He looks amazing.

"Kimmy you look beautiful" Jack said.

"You don't look half bad yourself" I said. I heard a terrible shriek of a laugh behind me. I turned around to face the shriek of a laugh that was Lana.

"What's funny?" I asked sweetly.

"He looks better than half bad" she said. Everyone gave her a look except for Arthur. He just sat there staring blankly into the distance.

"Um thanks" Jack said. I held my hand in his to make a point to Lana. She glared.

"See you all later" I said. Jack and I walked out of the house and to the car. Jack opened the door for me. I stepped into the car.

"Ever the gentleman" I said. He smiled, shut my door and ran around to his side of the car.

We started driving.

"That Lana girl is horrible" I said. Jack shrugged.

"She seems alright, just needs more clothing" Jack said. I gave him an incredulous look. He quickly looked at me and then back to the road.

"What?" he asked.

"She seems alright? She needs more clothing, less make-up and an attitude adjustment" I said.

"Ok Kim, let's not ruin the evening talking about Lana. This evening is about us" Jack said. We continued driving, steering clear of the subject of Lana. When we pulled up to the restaurant I gasped.

"I heard this place was nice, but wow" I said breathily. The restaurant itself was a mix of oranges and yellows. Lights were scattered all around. From the inside I could hear music. And at the outside were small tables all along the front with a candle on each. A man was standing at a small podium just outside the front door. We walked up to him.

"Jack" he exclaimed. Jack and him did a bro hug. Jack then turned to me.

"Kim this is Aiden. I've known him for years" Jack said. I gave him a small wave. He stuck his hand out for me to take. As I did he took my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Easy Aiden" Jack said.

"Just being friendly" Aiden defended.

"So is the table all sorted?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is" Aiden said. He led us indoors and took us to a table in a small hidden-away alcove.

"It's beautiful" I said. The table cloth was a gentle orange colour, there was a small centre piece with a mix of beautiful flowers. The walls around had gentle lights.

"Only the best for my Kimmy" Jack said. Aiden gave Jack a nod before walking away. Jack pulled out one of the two chairs for me.

"Thank-you" I said and graciously and sat down. He sat opposite me.

A waiter instantly came up to our table.

"What would you like to order?" he asked.

"That was quick" I muttered. I looked at my menu and completely blanked. Everything was in Italian. I became really embarrassed. Jack looked over to me and realised what was happening.

"Just give us another minute" Jack muttered and walked around to me. He leaned over me and looked at my menu.

"I'm guessing you don't know Italian" Jack said. I nodded, whilst blushing.

"Don't worry the only reason I know Italian is because at the school we had to learn 3 different languages. I learned Spanish, French and Italian" Jack said. He then read through the menu for me.

I eventually chose a pasta marinara. Jack called one of the waiters back over. A girl walked over this time. She reminded me a lot of Lana. She was wearing a shirt that needed to be buttoned up and a skirt that needed to be a heel of a lot longer. She deliberately bent down to here Jack's order, giving us both a view of her boobs. I looked down. Jack didn't even look up and spoke both of our orders in Italian. She stood there for a while until eventually I said

"You can go". Jack finally looked up and over to me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said innocently.

"You were quite rude" he said.

"Only because that girl was close to flashing you and you didn't tell her to leave" I said. Jack looked at me confused.

"Kim, I didn't even look at that girl. I don't ever want to look at another girl like that" Jack said. I smiled.

"I wish you weren't so good-looking" I said, but smiled at Jack.

"I can't help it" Jack said with a smirk. We talked whilst eating. When we finally finished the waitress was back at our table again ready to take our plates. She tried to engage Jack in a conversation.

"So how old are you?" she asked, being painfully obvious.

"17" Jack replied bluntly. He was looking at his menu for a dessert and not paying the waitress the slightest piece of attention.

"Have you decided on a dessert?" she asked.

"I will have ~~~~~~" he said in Italian. I didn't understand it. She then faced me, with a look of annoyance.

"And _you_" she said venomously. I saw Jack give her a glare.

"I-um I will- Jack?" I said. He looked up remembering that I don't know Italian. He walked around to my side of the table and read all of the options out. The waitress rolled her eyes. I told him what I would like. He told the waitress in Italian. As she walked away I heard her mumble something that sounded a lot like

"dumbass". I just ignored it. But Jack didn't. he stood up.

"Excuse me? What did you just say about my girlfriend?" he questioned. She turned to face him and smiled that he was actually talking to her.

"I'm sorry. It's just if someone comes to an Italian restaurant, they really should know Italian" she retorted.

"Not necessarily. As if you know the full Italian language. I'm sure you only know what the words on the menu mean" Jack said. I started smiling without realising it. She glared at me.

"What do you think you are smiling at?" she said whilst giving me a death glare.

"You. You're being very pathetic" I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about bitch" she said. Jack became really angry.

"Do you mind not calling her that? Or anything like that. If anything you are the bitch here. Having a go at someone because they are dating someone you are trying to flirt with. I could get you fired from this place without more than a phone call. Now please just leave us alone" Jack yelled. As she turned to walk I quickly added

"And do another button up. There are families here, have some self-respect". She flounced off with a huff.

"She's going to spit in our food now isn't she?" Jack said.

"I don't care" I said and kissed him passionately. When we pulled apart he looked shocked.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For sticking up for me" I said. He smiled.

"I should stick up for you more often" he said. I laughed.

"Hopefully you always will" I said.

The waitress bought back our meals and quickly left again. I tried to stop laughing but the second she left I burst out laughing. She had actually buttoned her top up. I inspected my dessert, but as nothing looked out of the ordinary I ate some. It was pretty good. I looked at Jack to see him enjoying his.

When we both finally finished we called the waitress back over to pay. I got my purse out.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Paying for my meal" I said.

"No you're not. I asked you on this date" Jack said.

"But-" I was cut off.

"Will one of you just pay so I can leave. Remember the tip" the waitress said. As jack placed the money down I said

"Here's a tip. Try a breath mint" and walked out with Jack's arm around me. We said goodbye to Aiden as we walked past. He nodded at us and we walked to the car. We got in and got ready to go home.

"Did you have a good time?" Jack asked.

"It was perfect. Being with you always is" I said. He smiled.

"We should definitely do more of these. I'm sorry you've had to be cooped up" Jack said.

"It's fine. I understand why we had to. It's-" I said but was stopped when Jack said sh and put a finger to his lips. He looked in the mirror.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked.

"Kim, I think we are being followed" Jack said. I gasped.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"That black van has been behind us ever since we left the restaurant" Jack said. I looked in the mirror to look at the car behind us. I tried to concentrate on the faces. I could just see two figures in the front. I gasped as I recognize them. One of them was a boy from my Dad's academy. He was in Ash's year. And the other…

"Jack that's Carson" I said. He paled. We drove a lot faster.

**Did you all enjoy that. Carson! I know some of you thought that Carson would re-appear so there you go…**

**Reviews! **


	44. Chapter 44

We drove extremely fast, most likely breaking the speed limit.

"Kim call Ash" Jack said. I grabbed my phone and dialled Ash's number.

"Come on, come on, come on" I muttered until I heard him say hello.

"Ash it's me" I yelled.

"Woah Kim what's up?" he asked, surprised at my tone.

"We're being followed. By Carson and some kid's from dad's academy" I said close to tears.

"Oh my god. Kim come home as quickly as you can" Ash said.

"I know. Jack is breaking the speed limit as it is" I said. I heard him step away from the phone. I then heard a lot of yelling.

"I've told Grace, Jerry, Arthur and Melody. I'm sure you hear Grace" Ash said.

"Ok Kim we are tracking your phone right now. Jerry and I will drive out to find you. But keep coming home" Ash said. I stared at the road that was rapidly passing by. Jack was going extremely fast.

"Jack I know we have to out-drive Carson but this is too fast" I said.

"Kim I know what I'm doing" Jack said. He was staring so intently at the road. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Jack looked at me for a split second. He really shouldn't have.

I saw the tree up ahead before I did.

"JACK" I screamed. He looked at the road and swerved suddenly. The car went out of control. I screamed as we hit a wall but not full force. My head flew forward on the impact and flew back after. It felt really stiff. I sat there moving my body making sure nothing was broken. Nothing was. I then looked to Jack he was getting out of the car

"I love you Ash" I yelled before hanging up. More tears were going down my cheeks. I ran around to Jack. He had a gun out. I saw Carson's car stop behind our car.

They stepped out. I felt my entire body freeze. I haven't seen Carson since he was in the academy prison. But here he was looking like he had never been in any prison. And I now recognized the guy he was with. Jason.

"Hello Kimmy" Carson said with his familiar smirk on his face.

"Carson" I muttered. Jack looked livid. He pointed his gun to Carson who also had his gun out. I put my phone away in my back pocket.

"If you come with us now no one has to get hurt Kimmy" Carson said. I looked at him and Jason properly.

"Never gonna happen" I said.

"What do we do" I whispered to Jack. I going to be truthful. I am absolutely terrified. This is my ex-boyfriend who abused me.

"Just stay behind me" Jack whispered back.

"Just give this up Carson" Jack said.

"Not going to happen. Kim is mine and needs to be taught what she did wrong. Everything is her fault" Carson said.

Everything is her fault.

I remembered the note.

_Everything is your fault and you're going to pay_

_See you soon _

"You wrote the note" I yelled. Carson laughed.

"Of course I did"

"And you were at the window" I yelled.

"Wrong this time. That was Jason. Him and some of the boys from your dad's academy are a little bit mad at you sweetheart" Carson yelled. I looked at Jason, who was giving Jack and me evil looks.

"Why are you all mad at me?" I asked.

"Are you that dumb? You're the reason that everyone at your dad's academy had to drop out. All of us had to stop becoming spies and go back to our families. And for the ones that don't have families, well we had nothing to go back to" Jason yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't kn-"

"Of course you didn't. Everything was fine for you, you didn't bother to think of the rest of us back at your home" Jason yelled.

"That isn't my home" I yelled.

"It was" Jason yelled back.

"Shut up the pair of you" Carson yelled.

"Just leave" Jack yelled to Carson and Jason.

"Not without her" Carson yelled and a gun shot went off. I felt nothing and looked at Jack. He looked fine.

"I meant to miss. Next time you won't be as lucky" Carson said. I heard another gun go off. This time it was Jack's gun.

"I missed on purpose as well" Jack said.

I looked around to see if there was anything that could stop Carson and Jason.

I suddenly felt arms around my waist and on my mouth. I started struggling and clawing the persons hand off of me. I finally managed to get it off. The hand on my mouth took my phone out of my back pocket and smashed it on the floor.

"Jack" I screamed. He turned to me.

"Kim" he yelled. As Jack tried to run to me Carson grabbed him from behind whilst the other guy punched him in the stomach. Jack screamed out. I saw a patch of blood appear.

His bullet wound. He fell to the floor and tried to get back up but Carson kicked him.

"Jack, no Carson stop" I screamed. Carson did stop and walked over to me. I looked to Jack to see he was still on the floor.

"Jack get up" I yelled. Carson got his gun out ready to shoot.

"No Carson please don't" I screamed. Carson looked at me.

"He's one of the reasons we aren't together" he said. He raised his gun again.

"Carson no please" he lowered the gun and walked over to me. And kissed me. I pulled back as much as I could. He pulled back. I slapped him.

"You shouldn't have done that" Carson said. The guy behind me picked me up and we all walked over to the van.

"Jack, Jack, JACK" I screamed. He was still trying to get up.

"I'm sorry Kim" he yelled. He stood up but Jason punched him again where his bullet wound is. He screamed in pain and fell back down.

The guy behind me threw me into the van. Carson and Jason got into the van in the front and started driving off. I was punching the window as hard as I could.

"Let me out" I screamed.

"Shut up" the guy behind me said. I finally looked at him.

"Dustin?" I said.

"Hey Kim" he said darkly. I started pounding on the window again.

We were all the way down the road. As we were about to turn I saw a car pull up next to Jack and Jerry, Grace, Ash, Melody, Arthur and Lana all jump out.

At least Jack will be ok.

But what about me.

"Carson, Jason, Dustin let me go" I screamed.

"Dustin let her sleep" Carson grunted.

"What?" I said. I turned to Dustin to see him holding a rag. He came towards me.

"No no get away from me" I screamed but it was no use. He came towards me and placed the rag over my face. Soon I started seeing black.

Why is this happening?

Ash POV

"JACK" I heard Kim scream. A crash was heard.

"I love you Ash" she muttered into the phone.

"NO Kim" I yelled and punched the wall. There was a dent.

Everyone walked up to me.

"Are they alright?" Grace asked.

"She hung up" I replied bitterly.

"Drama queen" Lana muttered.

"What the fuck did you just say" I asked.

"Nothing" she muttered.

"Guys I have a location on Kim's phone" Jerry called. We all ran to the van and jumped in. We drove as quickly as we could. It wasn't quick enough. By the time we got to the location everything was wrong. Jack was unconscious on the floor and the car was a wreck.

And no Kim.

"NO NO NO" I yelled full volume. Jerry and Arthur bought Jack into the van. His injury didn't look to serious, just needed to be bandaged up.

When we all arrived back to the house Melody grabbed the first aid kit and got to work on Jack. She's had some training.

Jack woke up just as she finished. He opened his eyes groggily.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Carson got Kim" I said blankly. I'm sort of pissed at Jack. He told me he could keep her safe. But he didn't. Jack sat up.

"Oh no. Ash I'm so sorry" Jack said.

"Whatever" I said.

"We need you to tell us exactly what happened" Grace said. His eyes glazed over slightly.

"Jack this is serious. You have to tell us" I said angrily. He looked at me and nodded.

"We were driving back from the restaurant. We saw someone was following us and Kim recognised Carson. Then she called you. We crashed soon afte but we were both fine. As we got out of the car Carson had his gun out. So did i. Then we all talked trying to reason with Carson and Jason-" I cut him off.

"Jason?" I said. Jack nodded.

"Who is he?" Jack asked.

"When I was back at the academy I hung out with 3 guys. They were Carson, Jason and a boy called Dustin. When Carson abused Kim, Dustin and Jason stayed friends with Carson. I didn't" I said.

"There was a third guy. He had sandy blonde hair and was around the same height as Jason" Jack said.

"That was Dustin" I confirmed.

"Dustin grabbed Kim. I tried to help her and as I did Jason and Carson attacked me. They punched me in my bullet wound. Then they kicked me. I saw them dragging Kim to the car but I couldn't do anything. They punched me again before driving off. I'm so sorry guys" Jack said.

Everyone nodded.

"How are we going to find her" Grace asked.

"I'm not sure. But we will" I said.

And I know we will. I'm not losing my little sister.

**So there you have it. Kim is gone…**

**I'm sorry guys. But don't worry. We will hopefully get her back.**

**Reviews…**


	45. Chapter 45

**This chapter will contain some sexual stuff so skip if you don't like!**

Kim POV

My eyes opened and I still felt like they were close.

Where am I? I realised I was lying down. I tried to stand up but couldn't. My arms were above my head and I couldn't pull them down. I started struggling. Whatever had my hands was rattling to whatever they were attached to.

As I struggled I remembered everything. I've been kidnapped.

"Carson? Jason? Dustin? Let me go you bastards" I yelled. A door opened and the room was flooded with light. Carson, Jason and Dustin all entered.

"Finally you're awake" Carson said.

"Let me go" I said. I was sitting up best I could.

"How about no" he said.

"How did you escape" I screamed.

"When your father attacked he freed me. I left the academy and found Jason and Dustin. A quick fake phone call saying I had been caught, and was being kept in the city prison and Josh fell for it. The ignorant idiot" Carson said.

"Kim you are going to be here for a long time" Jason smirked.

"Bastards" I screamed and started pulling at what I know realised were handcuffs attached to a bed. The 3 boys started laughing.

"Kimmy there's no point in struggling. You aren't getting out" Carson said. I stopped struggling.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"You know why. Everything is your fault. And you and your brother must pay" Carson said.

"Please just let me go" I yelled. Carson whispered something to Dustin and Jason.

"See ya Kimmy" Dustin said and him and Jason left. Carson started walking over to me with a smirk on his face.

"You look so damn sexy right now Kimmy" he said

"Stop calling me Kimmy" I yelled. I looked down to see what he meant. My skirt of my dress had ridden up and my jacket was falling off. Carson kept walking over.

"Stay away from me or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Scream for help. Babe no one can hear you for miles" he said. He got on the bed and started straddling me.

"Get the fuck off of me" I yelled. He started kissing my neck. I tried to get him off but as my hands were tied, I got nowhere. Carson started sliding his hands up my skirt.

"Carson, stop" I yelled. He kept kissing and his hands were going further upwards. He ran his hands over my panties. They were lacy pink ones. I had put them on for Jack.

"Stop touching me" I screamed.

"You used to love it" he said mockingly.

"Used to" I said and spat in his face.

"You'll pay for that Kimmy" he said. He pulled my underwear down and started playing with my clit. His other had went down my dress top.

"Carson- stop-oh please" I said stammering.

"Kimmy admit you're loving it. Your body is betraying you" he said.

"Fuck off" I yelled.

Carson took his hands out of my top and panties. He took his jacket and top off. He then unbuckled his trousers and took them off. He climbed on me again.

"Kimmy you used to love me. Why can't we become the way we used to be" Carson said.

"You abused me. Physically and mentally. Every time I said or did something you didn't like you would hit me. You pressured me into having sex with you by calling me things and hitting me" I screamed. He laughed.

"You loved me really" he said and stared kissing my mouth. His hands went down to my clit and he entered two fingers into me. Oh my god is this going to affect the baby.

And Jack. This would kill him to see me like this. I can picture his face. I wish he was here to save me. I need him.

I tried to scream but couldn't as Carson's mouth was ferociously attacking mine. He stood up and this time removed his underwear. He was stark naked in front of me.

"Carson don't please you don't understand" I said. He stared at me.

"What don't I understand? This is going to happen whether you want it to or not. It would be nicer if you co-operated" Carson said. He started pounding his fingers into me again.

"Stop-oh-please-don't Carson" I yelled.

"There's my girl. I knew you would be screaming my name" he said.

"I will never want this" I yelled.

He added another finger. I gasped. He laughed.

He kept pounding them into me relentlessly.

"Stop-oh-stop-oh-please" I said. I was now crying. I need Jack. And what if this is affecting my baby?

Carson took his fingers out of me and positioned himself over me. He smirked.

"Just like old times Kimmy" he said. As he was about to enter I mustered up every thing I could and screamed

"STOP". He looked down at me very shocked.

"Kim why are you so against this. You used to give up fighting when you realised there was no escape" he said. I gulped.

"You can't do this. When we were dating I would eventually agree. But this is rape" I said. I looked into his eyes hoping to see any sort of good emotion. But I saw none. His near black eyes showed nothing but lust and anger. He entered me. I screamed.

"Stop Carson. STOP. I'm pregnant" I screamed. Carson froze and took his member out of me.

He got off of me and grabbed his clothes. He put them on and left the room. I started crying.

I couldn't let him violate me anymore.

I layed there in the dark for what felt like forever. I had managed to cover myself up enough when someone finally came in. It was Jason. He said nothing and walked over to me. He unlocked the handcuffs.

"Come on" he said. I pulled my underwear up and shrugged my jacket back on. I rubbed my wrists and could already see red marks forming.

"Come on" Jason urged. I glared.

"I'm going nowhere with you. Especially not to see that rapist" I said.

"Kim don't make this harder than it has to be" Jason said. I remained seated. He walked over to me and I backed up. Eventually I hit the wall.

"Jason stop. Don't be as bad as Carson. Don't you remember when we were friends?" I begged. He stared at me blankly.

"Kim I'm not going to argue. Let's go" he said. He picked me up and placed me over his shoulder.

"Jason put me the fuck down" I screamed. I started pounding on his back.

"Kim just stop" he said. We walked down a hall and into a room. Jason placed me on a sofa.

I looked over to the other sofa and saw Carson and Dustin. I looked and saw Jason was leaning against the wall.

"You're pregnant" Carson muttered. I just sat there.

"You're pregnant" he yelled now facing me. I looked at him.

"It's Jack child isn't it?" he asked.

"Of course it is" I said.

"Kimmy we are meant to be together. See all that Jack is done is let you get knocked up. The damn bastard" Carson said. I stood up and slapped him.

"Don't you talk about Jack like that" I said. I felt hands on my arms pulling me back.

"Kim don't anger him" the voice said. I realised it was Dustin. I sat back down.

"Don't help her Dust. You shouldn't have hit me Kimmy" he said but sat back down.

"You should never have hit me" I muttered.

"You will come back to me Kim. You will love me again" Carson said.

"Not going to happen in a million fucking years" I said through gritted teeth.

Carson slapped me. I can practically feel the bruise forming.

Then he smiled sweetly. Too sweet.

"Let's make a small video Kimmy" he said.

"What video?" I asked suspiciously. I looked to Jason and Dustin. They had matching expressions to Carson. Dustin picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Put me down, this is getting really annoying" I yelled. We walked all the way down the corridor and past the room I was in before. We walked down some stairs and into a room with horrible concrete floors and grey walls. Dustin placed me on a chair in the middle of the room. He then tied my hands and legs to the chair.

"What are you doing?" I screamed. Dustin ignored me and put a piece of tape over my mouth. I screamed into it. Across the room was a camera.

"This is going to Ash and Jack" Carson whispered in my ear. I struggled as much as I could.

Jack POV

I can't believe I lost her. To Carson.

I told everyone what happened. Everyone was sad but I felt like Ash was angry. It's been hours since we came home. Everyone has been looking at every detail of what happened. But we were getting nowhere. We told Josh and Melissa. All of us are trying everything.

Except for Ash.

He has kept himself locked in his room for the last few hours. He has taken Kim's kidnapping harder than all of us. Except for me. It was my fault.

We were all on our laptops searching the area and scanning security cameras until Ash came running into the room carrying his laptop.

"I got an e-mail" he said.

"What the hell? We are looking for your sister and you are checking your e-mails" I yelled.

"No the e-mail is from Carson" he yelled. We all gathered around him. He opened the e-mail. All that was written inside was

_Enjoy ;)_

There was a video attached.

Ash opened it. Carson's face popped up.

_No One POV ~~~Whilst Filming~~~__**With Jack, Ash, Grace, Jerry, Arthur and Melody~~**_

_Carson stood in front of the camera blocking Kim, Dustin and Jason._

"_Hello Ash. I'm sure you've got this video. It's been a long time buddy. I've missed you. And your gorgeous little sister" he said. _

_**Jack growled. Ash's hands were tightening into the palm of his hands so hard that he was causing blood.**_

"_I'm sure you want to see Kimmy. Here she is" Carson continued. He moved away from the camera._

_**Grace gasped and started to cry. Kim was tied to a chair with a gag on. Jason was behind her playing with her hair. Dustin stood at the side with a knife. Carson stroked the side of Kim's face. She flinched away.**_

"_Come on Kimmy, don't be shy" he said. He ripped the gag off._

"_Bastards" Kim yelled. Carson faced the camera again. _

"_Now Kimmy told me she is pregnant. The reason I wanted her was because she would be mine again. But she's been tainted by you Jackson. So there is nothing else to do but give revenge" Carson said and slapped her. Kim screamed. _

"_**I'm going to fucking kill you" Jack screamed. **_

"_**Jack this video isn't live. They sent this to us" Ash said but he looked as if he could kill Carson.**_

"_Aw Kimmy doesn't mind. If anything she likes it" Carson said. _

"_I don't. I hate you all" Kim screamed._

"_Stop damn yelling" Carson yelled. _

"_You don't tell me what to do" Kim yelled. _

"_I taught you not to yell" Carson screamed. _

_**Ash walked over and punched the wall.**_

"_**That was what he was like when he abused her" he said. One tear fell down his cheek. Melody hugged him. **_

"_**We will get her back" she said.**_

"_Dustin you know what to do" Carson said. Dustin walked over to Kim. He pointed the knife at her face._

"_Does this remind you of anything?" he asked Kim and the camera._

_**Ash didn't care that Carson couldn't hear him.**_

"_**Fucking bastard not again. Leave her alone. Stop" Ash screamed. Everyone looked at her.**_

"_**The scar Kim has on her face. Carson caused it. When she first tried to break up with him" Ash said. Everyone turned back to the camera. **_

"_Now you all may be wondering why we are doing this. We all have no home because of you. No one to take us in. Our lives were ruined. And Kim is paying for it" Carson said. _

"_She deserves every bit of it" Jason said. _

_Dustin pressed the knife into her cheek drawing a small dot of blood. He then pulled away._

"_We will be sending more of these videos. Every time we send a new video that knife will get closer to her throat. I'd suggest trying to find Kim soon" Carson said and laughed._

"_I love you guys" Kim screamed before the screen went black._

"_**No. We have to find her" Jack screamed.**_

"_**Don't worry we will" Grace said. No one said anything else. The video had shocked them all.**_

_**Everyone went frantically back to work looking for Kim. Everyone had the same thought.**_

_**We will find her.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Well not enjoy because it was rather horrible for Kim. But anyway, I'll update soon.**_

_**Reviews!**_


	46. Chapter 46

Kim POV

After they made the video to send to Josh and Ash they took me back upstairs. They said I could look around if I wanted to as all of the doors were locked. And the windows. I just wanted to get away from all of them.

I walked around the house looking for any way to escape. No luck.

The house itself was nice enough. The room I woke up in happened to be Carson's, and Jason and Dustin have their own room. There is a small kitchen/diner and a smaller lounge with a TV in it. Every window I look out of I can only see land. Miles of it.

Where are we?

Days have passed since then. They've left me in one of the bedrooms. I have not seen any of them except when they bring me my meals. But I don't eat the food. I'm beginning to give up hope that Jack and Ash are coming for me.

Dustin walked into the room and bought me lunch. I just continued staring at the floor.

"Please let me go" I muttered. He froze in mid place.

"You know we can't" he said.

"Then kill me now" I said.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You heard me. Kill me. You're going to eventually so why not put me out of this misery. I hate it here" I said.

"Kim we aren't going to kill you. That was a threat. If everyone thought you were dead then they wouldn't come looking for you. That's what Carson wanted. You to himself. No one to take you from him" Dustin said. I looked up at him finally.

"What? I'm never going to be Carson's. I'm fucking pregnant with Jack's baby" I yelled. Dustin sh'd me.

"Carson won't kill you but we know he will hurt you" he said.

"I don't care. Take me out of this hell hole" I said.

"No can do Kimmy" Carson's voice said. I looked up to see Carson standing in the doorway.

"Leave me alone" I said.

"Babe I'm hurt. You'll talk to Dustin but not me" he said. He walked over. I backed up into the wall.

"Dustin didn't try to rape me" I yelled. Carson's eyes flashed black.

"Don't yell" he yelled. I shut up.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

"Not hungry" I muttered.

"You haven't eaten a proper meal for days. Don't lie" he said.

"I'm not eating" I said.

"Dustin get out" Carson said. Dustin stood up, flashed me a brief sympathetic look before leaving. Carson sat next to me.

"Kimmy please eat" he said.

"No" I muttered.

"What about your baby. Starving yourself won't help you or your baby" he said. This was the first time he had spoken about my baby without yelling.

"I'd rather die than stay here with you and raise my baby here" I spat. Carson grabbed me by my hair and dragged me off of the bed. I thumped onto the floor.

"Owww" I grumbled.

"That's not the worst of it" he said. He leant over me and slapped me.

"Stop it" I screamed. He slapped me again.

"If you just co-operate this won't happen" he yelled. He stood up and went to kick my stomach. I turned over, protecting my stomach and his boot collided with my back.

"Shit owww" I screamed.

"Did that hurt Kimmy?" he asked with a laugh.

"Leave me alone please. Leave my baby" I screamed. Carson slapped me again before standing up.

"You will be mine Kimmy. I will teach you to love me again. The baby will be ours" he said before walking.

"Like hell will that happen" I screamed.

I need Ash. Grace, Jerry, Arthur, Melody. And most of all I need Jack. I will keep this baby safe no matter what, for me and Jack.

Jack POV

It's been days. And nothing. Everyone is constantly looking but I know everyone is giving up hope. Josh has his best guys out looking. The rest of us have been searching the best we can as well.

We don't know what else to do. Ash is getting worse and worse. He is becoming entering a more and more depressed-like state. Melody is the only person that will talk to him.

I am doing everything I can to find her. And my unborn baby. I don't even know if my unborn baby is alive. I'm so worried Carson may have hurt her so bad that either she or the baby is dead. I can only hope we find her before either of those possibilities happen.

"I don't know anymore" Jerry said.

"What do we do?" Grace mumbled.

"We aren't giving up" I said.

"Jack we aren't saying that. We are saying we are stuck" Grace said comfortingly.

I looked over to Arthur and Lana. Arthur has been with her for the past few days whilst helping us search, but she has just been a distraction. She keeps telling Arthur to take her on a date and abandon the search.

I can see why Kim hated this girl.

Right now Lana was whispering stuff in Arthur's ear. He laughed. I snapped.

I stormed over to them. I Lana.

"Stop being such a bitch ok? You keep saying things to Arthur and distracting him, when he should be helping us. No one wants you here" I yelled. I then faced Arthur.

"And you. This is your fucking cousin we are talking about. And you're being a fucking douche, cuddling up with your slut of a girlfriend. You should be fucking helping us. Do something useful or just get out" I yelled.

"Babe are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Lana said in her high pitched squeak of a voice.

Arthur looked very confused at what to say.

"Jack's right. Arthur man up. She isn't good enough for you and you should be helping us" Grace yelled. Arthur looked as if a light bulb had struck.

"Lana get out" he said plainly. She looked shocked. I laughed.

"Excuse me" she squealed.

"You heard me. Get out. You keep saying things about my cousin who is missing, not being a supportive girlfriend like Grace or Melody. You're a bitc- just leave" he said. He obviously couldn't bring himself to call her a bitch. She stood up and walked over to me.

"So Jack, are you sure we couldn't make this work" she said and ran her finger up my chest. I completely snapped. I turned her around, grabbed the end of her hair and pulled her towards the door.

"Stay out bitch" I yelled and slammed the door.

I turned back to the group.

"I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have put all of my attention on Lana" he muttered.

"Don't worry about it As long as she stays away" I said. Arthur nodded.

"Then let's get back to work" Melody said. Everyone headed back to whatever they were doing beforehand.

Ash finally came out of his room.

"Found anything?" he asked. We all shook our heads.

"We are sorry Ash" Melody said.

"What are you all sorry for? I shouldn't have let her go out. We should have kept her inside" he muttered. Melody hugged him.

"Ash this isn't you fault. It's none of our fault. Carson is to blame. But we will get her back" she said. He nodded.

"Let's get to work" he said. He sat next to Melody who was on google maps looking for possible places they could be.

We all continued working until Ash got a phone call.

"Hello" he said. His face turned pale.

"Ok thank you" he said and hung up.

"Guys that was Josh. He says he has a lead on Kim"

Everyone's faces lit up.

**Woah they might have found Kim! **

**Thank-you all my amazing readers so much for being here for this whole story. **

**Almost 300 reviews aaahhh I seriously can't thank you all enough!**


	47. Chapter 47

Jack POV

Everyone was staring at Ash, shocked. I broke the long silence.

"Where is she?" I yelled. Ash looked at me.

"I didn't say they've found her, I said they have a lead" he replied. I urged him on.

"Josh had his men watching the security footage of the day over and over taking notes on every detail. Including the number plate on the van Carson used. And one of his men has managed to track down the van to a rental company" Ash explained. I smiled.

"This is great. We can go and find where Kim is" Grace said quickly. All of us got up and got ready to go. Ash grabbed his keys and we all piled into the campervan. I sat in the back with Grace, Jerry and Arthur.

On the way I knew everyone must be thinking the same Ash drove to the address Josh gave him and we all looked at it.

It looked like a normal van rental. Nothing scary or suspicious about it.

"Guns?" Jerry asked. I nodded.

"You can never be too safe" I said. All of us grabbed us a small gun from the back and put them hidden away in our back pockets. We all walked in. Vans were parked all around with many men and women around in baggy jumpsuits. One man, who looked to be in his late-20's walked up to us.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked. We all looked to Ash to speak. He stepped forward.

"We need information on a person who rented a van from you. This is important" Ash said.

"I'm sorry but all information about customers is classified" the man said. We all glared.

"This is really important. Please" Ash said.

"I'm sorry" he said before walking away.

"Don't worry boys, leave this to me" Grace said. She quickly got a lip gloss out of her purse and put some on. She ran her fingers through her hair and sauntered over to the man.

We couldn't hear what was being said but saw Grace tracing her finger up the man's chest.

"This is disgusting he's like 10 years older than her" Melody muttered.

"It's this or no Kim" Ash muttered. Jerry looked really angry.

Grace leaned up and whispered something in the man's ear. He nodded. They walked back over to us.

"I'm sorry about before, I think there's something I might be able to do" he said. He walked over to a cabinet and took out a folder. He bought it back over to all of us.

"This is all I am allowed to give you" he said and handed it over. We opened it and started reading looking for anything we could use. We found one thing very important. The address.

"This is it" I muttered.

"Let's go" Jerry said.

"Let's not be hasty. We can't just barge in as the way we are. We need back-up" Ash said.

We all ran to the car and drove to the academy. We ran straight to Josh's office.

"I'm guessing that by the way you are all running in you have found something to do with Kim" Josh said. We all nodded.

"We have an address" Ash said. He handed the folder to Josh. He took it and read it.

"Give me 10 minutes and I can get you some guys" Josh said and quickly left the room. We all stood there silently, waiting for Josh. He returned no less than 10 minutes later. He had 6 of his spies with him. I recognized them all. 3 were in the year above, 2 in my year and the other in the year below. 2 girls and 4 boys.

"This is William, Oliver, Ruby, Demi, Charlie and Thomas. They are my best guys and girls and they will accompany you too Carson's house. They all have bullet proof jackets and guns to help you all and Kim" Josh said. He then walked over to his cupboard.

"Everyone take a bullet proof jacket and guns" Josh motioned to his cupboard. We all entered, put on the jackets and loaded up with guns and knives.

"Thank-you Josh" I said. He nodded at me. As we all left Josh called me back.

"Bring my niece back ok?" he said. I nodded.

"With my life sir" I said and followed everyone out of the room. We all loaded into the van. All of Josh's spies went in their own van. Ash started driving with the spies following.

"So what's the plan?" Grace asked.

"Go in, get Kim, get out" I said. Grace glared.

"You know that won't work. Knowing what Ash has told us about Carson, he probably has camera's and guys all over the house. And Kim locked away somewhere" she said.

"Then we all sneak around knocking the guys out, and enter the house. We can all split up and look for Kim" I said. Everyone nodded.

"I'll go with Ash" Melody chipped in.

"I'll go with Grace" Jerry said.

"Looks like you're stuck with me" I said to Arthur. I nodded. I then realised that we were driving along a long piece of land.

"They definitely thought everything out. If we didn't have an address we never would have looked here" Ash said.

"I think we should stop the car and walk up. There are going to notice a van approaching, more than they would people" Arthur said. We nodded. Ash stopped the van when we were in a bunch of trees and could just see the house. The spies behind us stopped.

We all got out. So did the spies behind.

"What's the plan" Charlie asked. Jack explained. They nodded.

"This must be one hell of a girl to go to all this trouble to get her" William said.

"Trust me, she is" I said.

"I can't wait to meet her" Ruby said. Everyone got a gun out and we all walked towards the house.

Finally we are going to get Kim back…

**Dun dun dun, cliffhanger. **

**Sorry guys:)**

**Do you think I should let them get Kim back or continue with this kidnapping thing for more chapters. Opinions and reviews please!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the past few days, I've had some exams and have been very busy. But don't worry I'm back again…**

Jack POV

We all took our guns out and headed, slowly towards the house, staying under the cover of the trees. As we got closer we surveyed the front of the house. 2 floors, 2 windows downstairs, 2 upstairs and a front door.

No one was around the house at all. We all snuck to the front door. I tried the handle. And as if by a miracle the door opened. This is suspicious.

"Jack, what is this is a trap?" Jerry said. I shrugged.

"I don't care, I want Kim" I said.

"Grace, Jerry, Charlie, William and I will survey the house" Arthur said. The rest of us entered the house and walked along the halls and silently as we could. We passed by a few rooms, all empty. We walked up the stairs and peeked into each room ready to aim our guns I anyone was there.

But all of the rooms were empty.

"What is going on?" I said.

"Where is everyone?" Ash asked. We entered each room and looked around for any signs of what was happening.

"Maybe they all headed out for a bit" Melody suggested. Ash shook his head.

"Carson would never take Kim out of the house. When they were dating he used to make her stay home and only be seen with him. And when he did leave her, he would always make sure he had guys watching her" he said.

"So what is going on?" I asked again.

"Guy's you want to see this" Ariel called from one of the rooms.

We all walked in. It was one of the empty bedrooms that only had a bed and wardrobe in. On the bed was a note.

_Hey Ash, Jack and Spies_

_You think you can just take Kim back. _

_Not going to happen._

_I have more friends around than you might have thought, and knew you were all coming._

_Check your e-mails _

_C & J & D_

We all read the note over and over, like we were in slow-motion.

I then screamed.

"We're too fucking late, she's gone again" I screamed.

I looked at everyone. Jerry was frozen, Grace had tears on her cheeks.

I then looked to Ash.

He was on his knees with his face in his hands. Melody was on her knees opposite him trying to remove his hands.

"Ash it's alright we will get her back" she said. He looked at her.

"She's supposed to be back now" he said with tears in his eyes (don't make fun of his crying anyone).

"Ash the note said check your e-mail" I muttered, already guessing what is going to be in Ash's e-mail.

"I don't want to" Ash muttered. We all know what it will be.

We all raced home after searching the house one last time for anything. The spies went back to the academy to inform Josh and Melissa what had happened.

I would hate to be one of those spies, as I know Josh and Melissa won't be happy.

Ash raced into the lounge, where we were all sitting, with his laptop and e-mails up. Sure enough was an e-mail from Carson. Sent an hour ago. He clicked on it and we all gathered around ready to watch. Watch in dread and fury.

No One POV

_Italics- With Jack, Ash, Grace, Jerry, Arthur and Melody_

**Bold- With Carson and Kim**

_Carson's face popped up as it did last time. Jack's fists clenched._

"**Hello spies" he said whilst smiling an evil smile. He was in a different room then before. **

"**I'm guessing as you are watching this you went to my old house and saw my note" he said.**

"**I'm sure you were all very shocked to find we weren't there. Rule one about us. Don't underestimate us. Did you really think we would leave something as stupid as tracking a van back to us to chance? Gotcha there" he laughed. **

_Everyone gasped as they realised that it was the man from the van rental company who had told Carson about us._

"**Now I'm sure you want some proof as Kimmy is alright" Carson said. He moved the camera round. It now faced Kim who was on a sofa with Jason behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Dustin was next to her. **

"**I'm sorry guys" she said with tears on her cheeks.**

"_Why is she sorry? None of this is her fucking fault" Grace screamed. _

"**As you can see Kimmy is fine. But as promised before…" he trailed off and everyone noticed the knife in Dustin's hand. Dustin placed the knife on Kim as he had before.**

"**Stop it please" she said. She tried to stand up but Jason held her down. He said something in her ear and she started visibly shaking.**

**Dustin started moving the knife downwards until it was a few centimetres in line with her mouth. She had a large line on her cheek with blood falling from it. **

"No no no this isn't right. Those bastards" Ash screamed.

"**It's getting closer to her throat. I say only 1 or 2 more videos until it reaches her throat. Keep searching guys" Carson said menacingly and turned off the camera. **

_Jack punched the sofa. Ash had gone blank again._

"_We need to find her. One or two more videos and her throat will be cut" Grace said. _

"_We know. And we will. Nothing more will happen to her" Jack said. Ash unfroze._

"_We said we find her after the last video was made. And we let her down" he said before walking to his room._

"_I'll talk to him" Melody muttered before running after him. _

_Everyone stared after them. Ash was just showing what feelings everyone else was feeling._

_Despair. Dread. Fear. Anxiousness. _

_**Aren't I evil? I'm sorry that I let you think Kim was coming back. I'll update soon…**_

_**But for now,,, review!**_


	49. Chapter 49

Kim POV

After Carson made the second video he got Dustin to clean my cut and make sure it didn't get infected. But it had been done already. I knew there was a scar. The guys had all left me alone after that. I felt someone grab my arm.

"Get up" I looked up at Carson.

"Why?" I questioned.

"We're leaving" he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your little boyfriend and your brother are on their way to come and get you. And unfortunately for them we aren't going to be here when they arrive" he said.

"Please leave me here. You can all go but let me stay" I begged.

"Oh Kimmy when are you going to learn. You are staying with me forever" he said. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off of the sofa and dragged me towards the front door. I noticed a few boxes. I started pulling back.

"Carson let me go. I'm not going anywhere" I screamed.

"Kim you better co-operate or so help me I will" he said but stopped when Jason came running into the hallway.

"Stop yelling and fighting. We need to get everything packed" he said.

"She won't stop fighting me" Carson complained.

"Why would I want to go with you? Why would I stop fighting?" I said angrily. I kept trying to pull my wrists from Carson's hands. I need to see everyone not stay here.

"Kim please stop arguing. This won't end well for you. Just do as Carson says" Jason said. I could tell from the way he looked he was tired. He had huge bags under his eyes. I didn't care though.

"I'm not ever going to do as any of you say. You don't own me" I said.

"I'm sorry Kim but for now you have to do as we say. Just get in the car" Jason said. I continued pulling my wrists.

"I'm sorry but if you won't listen to us then" he trailed off. I could see he had the familiar rag in his hands.

"No Jason don't please" I said. Carson let go of my wrist and I looked for any way I could leave. Carson was blocking the front door and to get to the door to the lounge I would have to get past Jason. I was backing up and realised I was going to back into the wall. So I ran. Straight at Jason. I managed to push right past him but then felt a hand snake around my waist. I was pulled into Jason's chest.

"I'm sorry Kimmy" he whispered before placing the rag over my mouth and nose. I tried to hold my breath but eventually I breathed in the sweet smell. I felt the effects was over me and I stopped struggling and started going limp in Jason's arms. He took the cloth from my face and just as blackness took over he picked me up. The last thing I saw was his smirk.

I woke up and instantly saw a ceiling. I turned over to look where I was. I was in a small lounge laying on a sofa.

Everything then sunk in. Jack, Ash, Melody, Grace, Jerry and Arthur were going to find me. But Carson, Jason and Dustin took me away again. I want to leave. I've never wanted anything more then to leave here.

"Finally awake" Carson said. I jumped as I hadn't noticed he was in the room. I put on my tough defence again.

"Sorry if I didn't want to wake up and see you" I retorted.

"Don't push me Kimmy" he said. I sat up.

"Whatever" I said. He stood up and walked over.

"Why do you fight? Can't you give up? It would make everything so much easier. Learn to love me again and forget about Jack" Carson said leaning over me.

"I fight because I hate you. I will never love you again. I love Jack. I'm pregnant with his fucking child" I yelled.

"Oh yes. The baby. That baby is going to be an issue" Carson said. My head snapped up to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked rapidly becoming fearful.

"The baby. If you are going to love me again then the baby has to go" Carson said. I looked at him as if he was insane.

"Can you not fucking hear me? I'm never going to love you again. And you won't lay one finger on this baby" I yelled.

"Don't yell Kimmy. We don't want a repeat of before. You make me lose my temper easy" he said menacingly. I stopped talking. I had learned to stop talking when he said to, for myself and my baby's safety. He sat next to me. I tried to calm him down by changing the subject.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Well since we had to leave the other house so quickly we had to find somewhere. So we're crashing with a friend who owns a small cabin. If he asks, you are my girlfriend" he informed me.

"Why would I tell him that" I said. Carson moved very close and put his face close to mine.

"If you don't I will kill that baby whilst it is still inside of you" he threatened. I instinctively put a and over my stomach and moved away.

"I'll say I'm your girlfriend" I muttered. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you're seeing this my way" he said. I kept looked down. I hate the idea of pretending to be Carson's girlfriend but this is the only way to keep my unborn baby safe.

"Come on and meet Sam. He's the owner of the cabin" Carson said. I stood up and followed Carson out of the door. We walked straight into a kitchen. I noticed Dustin and Jason sitting at the table. As they saw me enter with Carson both of their faces paled. I also noticed another guy with them.

"Everything alright in there? I heard some yelling" the boy said. Carson nodded.

"It was nothing" he muttered. The boy stood up. I noticed he was slightly smaller than Carson. He had black hair in a quiff and slightly tanned skin. He put his hand out.

"You must be Kim. I've heard a lot about you" he said. I shook his hand and nodded.

"Are you feeling any better? Carson told me you fainted" he said with concern. I nodded.

"I'm fine" I muttered.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes please "I said eagerly. I realised I hadn't actually eaten since yesterday morning. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed me a ready-made sandwich. I thanked him and took it. I hate it hungrily.

"Wow guys don't you ever feed her" Sam joked. They laughed along, but I knew it was fake. When I was finished he took my plate.

"Thank-you" I said again. He smiled.

"It was only a sandwich" he said. I still smiled at him. He seemed so innocent to this whole situation. He probably thought that we were all on a holiday together, not that the three of them had kidnapped me.

"Well I'm going to head off to sleep. I like to get up early to sit outside whilst everything is waking up. You guys know where the bedrooms are" he said. I looked outside and gasped. It was dark. Damn that rag.

"Where should I sleep?" I asked. He laughed.

"With Carson obviously. I only have 4 bedrooms and unless you want to share with me, Jason or Dustin, which I wouldn't mind but I'm sure Carson would, then you would have to sleep on the sofa" he said. I was about to say I was fine on the sofa, but Carson, sensing what I was about to say quickly intervened.

"Of course we are fine in the same room" he said. Sam smiled, said goodnight and walked to his room. Carson grabbed the top of my arms.

"You almost blew it. You need to act better" he hissed.

"Carson you're hurting me" I whimpered. He looked at his hands which had wrapped around the top my arms. His nails had cut into my arms drawing small beads of blood. He didn't let go.

"Kimmy you need to be a better actress" he hissed again.

"Let me go" I whispered. Dustin stood up.

"Carson let her go" he said. Carson finally let my arms go. There were hand marks there and I could tell that there would be bruises.

"Come on Kim, let's go to bed" Carson said. I followed Carson out of the room shooting Dustin and Jason a quick "help me" look. They both either didn't see it or chose to ignore it.

We entered one of the bedrooms. I noticed one double bed. Carson chucked me a top. As he is a good 5 inches taller than me the shirt came down to almost my knees. I walked into the bathroom to change. I left my underwear on still. When I walked out Carson looked at me lustfully.

"Damn you look good" he said.

"Whatever" I muttered. I sat down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Carson asked.

"Getting ready to sleep on the floor. Chuck me a pillow will you?" I said. He looked shocked.

"You're sleeping in the bed with me" he said.

"No way in hell" I said angrily.

"Kim get your ass in this bed" he said. His facial expression was furious. I quickly got onto the bed and laid down as far from Carson as I could.

"Don't touch me or you will lose your hand" I muttered.

"Is that a threat?" Carson hissed.

"No it's a promise" I replied.

"Kimmy you are so lucky you look so damn fine in my shirt otherwise you would be in a lot of pain right now" he said and laid down next to me. His breathing became heavy and I realised he was asleep. I tried to sleep but found I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking everything over, and the more I thought it over, the sadder I became. I walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor leaning against the bathtub. I started crying silently. The tears wouldn't stop coming. This life is hell. I can't handle it anymore. I can't pretend to be Carson's girlfriend. I can't handle not seeing Jack, Ash, Grace, Jerry, Melody, Arthur, Melissa, Josh and everyone else. I can't handle thinking I may have to raise this baby here with Carson. I may not be in physical pain, except for when Carson is hurting me, but I am in a hell of a lot of mental pain.

I searched the bathroom for the thing I needed. I finally found it. A razor. I know this shows weakness but I don't care.

I quickly broke the razor and took the blade. I placed it just below the crook of my elbow and sliced. I sliced it again just below the first line. I sliced 3 more times before moving onto my other arm. I sliced 5 times before putting the blade down. I let the blood slowly fall down my arms.

The worst part of all of this is that I don't even feel the pain. It was numb.

I quickly washed my arms and cleaned the blood. I grabbed the blade and hid it away. I threw the rest of the razor in the bin. I then looked down at my arms. The blood was all washed away, but the cuts were still bright red. All 10 of them. They looked terrible but I didn't care. Then I thought of Jack. How ashamed would he be of me right now? And Ash? I looked over all of my body in the mirror. The cuts on my arms were bright red. My wrists and the top of my arms had bruises on them. And my face had the cut from the knife. It was still rather red. Now I'm thinking about it, I wonder why Sam didn't ask about it? I looked at my face closely. The red line on my face looked horrible, but on the other side of my face was my faded scar from Carson before. The time I had tried to break up with him. He had become extremely violent.

I realised I was crying again. I wiped the tears away with arms and walked back into the bedroom. I crawled back into the bed as far from Carson as I could. He disgusts me.

I'm pretty sure if I have to stay here for a few more days, I'm going to give up.

**That was intense… I'm sorry if any of you found the self-harm offensive at all but I had to use it to show how Kim feels. Don't worry, this should all be over soon.**

**Thank you everyone for all of your reviews. Without all of you I wouldn't be writing this story anymore so again… thank-you.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Aaahhh 50****th**** Chapter guys! This is going to be very special chapter… kick**

Jack POV

It's been 2 days since we lost Kim again. We don't know what to do anymore. Before it was a miracle that Josh had found the van rental place. Speaking of…

~~~~Flashback~~~~

I walked into the same van rental place from before. I knew it must have been the man we spoke to before that ratted us out to Carson. He's the reason we lost Kim again. I stormed in with Ash hot on my heels. I know he is as pissed as I am. We saw the same man from before.

"Hey you" I yelled. He looked up and paled.

"I'm guessing you recognise me?" I mocked.

"I'm sorry. He made me promise to tell him if you came here" he said. I noticed he was shaking.

"I'm sorry? Is that all you can say? My sister will be dead if she stays with Carson for much longer and all you can say is sorry?" Ash screamed. Everyone in the van place was watching us.

"If you don't want us to expose you for who you really are and then everyone watch you get your ass kicked, I'd advise you tell everyone to leave" I hissed.

"Oi everyone, give us a minute" the man yelled. Everyone cleared out of the room

"Why'd you do it? And don't give me the whole "he made me act". I'm pissed off right now so consider what you say" I said angrily.

"Carson and I are old mates. I owe him" he explained.

"Not a good enough reason" Ash hissed and punched him. He fell to the floor. As he tried to get up I kicked him in the stomach. He held his stomach whilst groaning.

"This is only half of what he is doing to her" Ash screamed.

I knelt over the man and punched him in the face repeatedly. Ash eventually pulled me off of him.

"He's had enough" he said. As we walked away Ash quickly turned around and kicked the man, full force in the stomach. We then walked off.

~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~

He deserved everything we gave him.

Kim POV

I woke up very early and sat up. I had a funny feeling in my stomach. The hunger. I stretched and saw my arms. I remembered the night before. As I had no new outfit I left on the shirt but placed my jacket over the top to cover my arms. I walked downstairs and to the kitchen to grab food. I'm starving. I noticed the back door was open. "Escape" I thought. I walked out of the door and onto a small wooden decking. I noticed it was early as the sky was still an extremely pale blue, the grass still had dew on it and the wind was calm. I walked across the decking but froze when I sensed someone. I whirled around to see Sam sitting on a small bench looking at me confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I quickly lied.

"Nowhere, just up to the edge of the decking" I quickly said.

"I thought I was the only early riser around here" he commented.

"Well I was hungry" I said. He patted the seat next to him. I sat there. I couldn't make him suspicious of anything and risk him telling Carson something was up.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know after yesterday. People don't just faint out of nowhere" he said.

"Oh yeh. Um I feel fine now" I said. He looked at me oddly but said nothing.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked. I nodded. He walked into the kitchen and came out minutes later with a bowl of cereal. He handed it to me.

"Thanks" I muttered gratefully. I ate it all quickly, feeling famished.

"Do you never eat, because that is the second meal I've seen you eat like there's no more food" he said. I nodded not sure what to say.

"It was just a joke Kim" Sam said. I gave a little laugh.

"It's lovely out here this early" I commented.

"That is why I love being out here so early. Everything is so calm and peaceful" he said.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked.

"Didn't Carson tell you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Everything was very rushed coming here" I lied. Sam gave me the address and the area and I realised that we were only a mere half hour away from the academy and my house.

"So what is up with you and Carson?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You know what I mean. You looked terrified to be near him yesterday and I saw you walk out of the bathroom last night" he commented solemnly. He looked at me intently. My hand instantly flew to my arms.

"You saw?" I asked slightly worried.

"I didn't mean to. I was going to the bathroom and I saw you walk out with those bright red lines on your arm. So I ask again. What is really going on?" he asked. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"I can't say" I muttered.

"Kim I know we've only known each other for a day but I can tell when a someone is scared. And you definitely are. And I want to help" he pleaded.

"I really can't say" I said.

"Kim please. This is serious. I'll have to talk to Carson because there is obviously something going on. You're crying for fucks sake" he said. I out my hand to my cheek and realised I was crying.

"Carson kidnapped me" I whispered, as if I said it any louder Carson would hear me.

"Really? Do Jason and Dustin know?" he asked. I nodded whilst looking at my lap. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

"I am so sorry Kim" Sam said and pulled me closer with his arms around my shoulders.

"I've been with them for almost a week" I muttered. He looked shocked.

"But Carson had talked about you for months. Maybe years. Not weeks?" he said.

"Carson and I go way back" I said vaguely. He looked at me, his looking saying go on.

"Carson and I dated years ago. He was the best boyfriend ever. I couldn't ask for anything more. But then one time he accidently hit me. He apologised and I said it was fine. But then he started "accidentally" hurting me. And then he started giving me beatings. He would apologise afterwards and I would pretend it was fine. But it wasn't. Carson scared me. My own boyfriend. He threatened me, saying I couldn't tell anyone. And when I tried to break up with him, he caused this scar on my cheek" I said. I moved my hair out of the way and showed my old scar.

"How did you get your other scar?" he asked. I flinched, reliving the memory.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me" he said quickly. I shook my head.

"No it's fine. It was Dustin. They sent a video to my brother, boyfriend and friends and told them that this scar would keep getting closer to my throat in each video" I said. Sam paled.

"They didn't say that" he said in shock.

"They all did" I said.

"I'm sorry for all of this" he said.

"It's not your fault. Actually for the first time in a week, you are the only bit of kindness I've had" I said.

"Help me escape please" I said. I felt Sam shift uncomfortably.

"Kim-" he started.

"It's fine. I get it" I muttered.

"It's not that I don't want to help. But where could I help you go? This land had miles around it. And Carson, Dustin and Jason all know where I live. They would murder me, find you and murder you" he said.

"Please anything to help me" I begged.

"I won't leave you alone at all. I won't leave you in a room with Carson, or let him do anything else to you" he said.

"That is great help after everything he's done" I said.

"But you have to do one thing for me" Sam continued.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't hurt yourself anymore" he said.

"Sam really?" I said.

"No one should do anything like that to themselves" he said.

"Sam I'm alone. I have you but I barely know you. And I can't leave. You're right Carson will find me before my brother or boyfriend do" I said.

"Please just promise me" he said. He looked so distraught at me cutting again, that I had to promise.

"I promise I won't cut again" I said.

"Thank-you" he said. But could I keep this promise? If I stay here then I know I won't be able to.

"I might be able to do something else for you" Sam added.

"What?" I said perking up.

"I can give you my phone to call your brother and boyfriend and friends" he said.

"Oh my god. Yes please yes" I yelled.

"Sh you'll wake the guys" Sam whispered. He got his mobile out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"I don't want to sound horrible, but be quick. Carson, Jason or Dustin could come down at any moment" he said. I nodded and then called Ash's mobile. I knew his number off by heart. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello" he said hoarsely. My heart broke. He sounded so broken. My big brother who is always being strong for me, had lost all his strength.

"Ash, it's me" I said. It was struggle trying to keep my voice down.

"Kim?" he said.

"It's me big brother" I replied.

"Kim. How am I speaking to you? Is Carson there? Have you escaped?" he rushed.

"Calm it big bro. I may not have long to talk. To answer those questions Carson isn't here, I haven't escaped and I'm on Sam's phone" I explained.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Sam is the owner of the place Carson took me too" I said.

"Has he done anything to you?" Ash asked angrily.

"No he has been the only piece of happiness here" I said.

"Kimmy-"

"Ash I'm not being rude, but can I talk to Jack. I'll have to go soon because everyone will be waking up" I said.

"Of course. I understand. I love you little sister".

"I love you big bro" I said before I heard him yell Jack's name. I Heard a lot of footsteps before the voice I'd been needing to hear spoke.

"Kimmy?" he said breathlessly.

"It's me" I whispered.

"You don't understand how much I've missed you" Jack said.

"I missed you so much" I said tears wet on my cheeks.

"Kimmy that video. I'm so sorry you had to go through that" he said. It sounded as if his voice was breaking with how sad he sounded.

"It's fine. Just hearing your and Ash's voice makes me fine again" I said.

"It's so good to hear you say that. How's the baby?" he asked.

"The baby is fine. I think" I said. Sam gasped.

"AS soon as we find you-" he was stopped as I saw someone walk out onto the patio. Carson.

"Who's on the phone?" he asked casually.

"No one" I muttered.

"Kimmy who's there? Are you alright?" Jack's yelled down the phone.

"Don't lie you little bitch" Carson screamed. I then thought of a great idea

"I'm at ~~~~~~" I said giving Jack Sam's address.

"I love you all" I said before hanging up. Carson looked livid. His fists clenched and he swung. Sam was in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"Don't touch her" he threatened.

"Why not? She's my girlfriend" he said.

"No she isn't. And even if she is never hit a girl. And she's pregnant" he yelled.

"How dare you tell him" Carson yelled.

"It doesn't matter. You've told Jack the fucking address. We are leaving" Carson yelled. I stayed behind same.

"Please don't let him take me" I whispered.

"Never" Sam said.

"Sam, we've been mates for a long time. Don't make me fight you" Carson threatened.

"Bring it on" Sam muttered. They both stood in a fighting position ready.

"Guys don't make this harder than it has to be. Carson just let me go" I said. He laughed.

"Not going to happen" he said an swung at Sam, who dodged. He moved backwards. I moved out of the way. Sam swung at Carson who was looking at me. He hit him straight in the jaw. Carson fell down but got right back up and sweeped out Sam's legs. He went down. Carson put his foot right next to his head.

"Anything else to say" he said.

"You disgust me" he whispered. Carson kicked Sam in the head. I screamed.

"SAM". He was unconscious. Carson smirked and walked over to me. I turned and ran back into the house. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Open the fucking door Kim" Carson yelled. I stayed where I was.

"I will kick this fucking door down" Carson yelled. I still stayed. A huge bang was heard on the door. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again and I could swear I saw the door move slightly. He kicked the door again and it swung wide open.

"Gotcha" he muttered. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jason and Dustin came running out of their rooms.

"What is happening?" Dustin yelled.

"Kim's been bad. She's told Sam everything" Carson hissed. Dustin could tell how mad Cason was by the look on his face.

"Carson, calm down. Don't do anything you'll regret" he said. Carson kept coming towards me.

"I'm going to teach her a lesson she'll never forget" Carson whispered.

"Jason" Dustin said. Jason nodded. The both of them walked forward and grabbed Carson's arms holding him back.

"Let me go. What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Carson screamed.

"Stopping you from doing something else you'll regret. Carson what are you going to do? Keep hurting her and then running away from her family? We can't keep doing this" Dustin yelled.

"Your both betraying me" Carson yelled. He ripped himself free of the two of them and ran over to me. He put his arm around my neck. I screamed.

"Carson please don't do this" I yelled.

"Everyone downstairs" he said. Dustin and Jason both walked downstairs with Carson behind them practically dragging me.

They sat on the sofa with Carson still holding me.

"You've all betrayed me. I could snap Kimmys neck right here right now" Carson hissed. He sound like a psychopath now. My heart skipped beat in fright.

"Carson don't. Let her go" Jason said.

Then we heard it. Banging on the front door. And the door smashing open. Footsteps were the only thing heard as people filed into the lounge. I broke the silence.

"Jack" I breathed.

My hero is here…

**OMG OMG OMG Kick is back. But how will Kim escape Carson's hold? And what will happen to everyone? I really hope you enjoyed. I loved this chapter because of the build-up. Thank you all of my lovely readers and reviewers!**

**Reviews Please 3**


End file.
